My Little Pony The Movie: Calm before the Storm Guard
by Keyblade Warrior 64
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her friends are making perfect ideas for the Festival of Friendship. Also, Utopia Magus was the lone unicorn who doesn't have friends, then something happened when the Storm King's army invaded Canterlot. Utopia soon joined by two team members of the Justice Defenders and helped him to find the other warriors to fight against the evil armada.
1. Twilight's discussion about the Festival

(Equestria - Canterlot)

In the morning at the city called Canterlot, a big house with a small tower than any other houses. This house belonged to Utopia Magus. Following a morning day, an elderly light blue unicorn with white mane and wears chancellor robe named Gladio Colterus who went inside his house and enter a living room as he called out.

"Hey, Utopia! Wake up! It's time to visit Princess Twilight because she's already in Royal Princess's castle to meet the other princesses." Gladio called out through upstairs.

Utopia didn't hear and respond as he sighed.

"If you did something useful, you could do it yourself." He's going into Utopia's room to wake him up.

(Utopia's Room)

A sleeping unicorn named Utopia Magus was sleeping in his bed as Gladio knocked on a door.

"Rise and shine, you are slacking colt and it's time to go!" Gladio said as Utopia yawned and rubbed his eyes with his hooves.

"Am I slept late?" Utopia asked himself. "Yes, Utopia but you got ten minutes to go and hurry up." Gladio called out as he went back to the living room.

Utopia was unicorn wizard, vice-chancellor and student of Gladio Colterus. His coat is emerald, mane hair was black dyed with bright green, eyes color was pale blue and cutie mark was peace symbol with a two-sword that crisscrossed through it and magic's dust all over it.

Utopia realized that he was late and start to get worried as he gets up and used his horn to fold a blanket on his bed as it glowed within it. He considered a mirror to see his mane is messy and levitated his hairbrush to brush his hair nicely and puts on his grey wizard coat called Unity Coat with ancient silvery Equestria's runic mark. He left his room.

(Living room)

Utopia went downstairs to see his mentor Gladio.

"How many times have I told you not to stay overnight when you trained your Unicornus Blade?"

Gladio asked firmly.

"Yes, master I have only trained at daytime, but my training was nearly succeeded." Utopia said tiredly as Gladio rolled his eyes in bother.

"Look remember I told you before; if your magical blade within your horn is not wielded it will be lost your unity because it is an important part of friendship with everypony and makes your bond stronger and unbroken. Someday you learned your lessons just like Princess Twilight and the Mane Five." Gladio said in persuasively as he put his one hoof on Utopia's shoulder.

Utopia nodded in understand.

"Then let's go meet the princesses." Gladio and Utopia left their house and went off to see princesses in a castle.

(Canterlot's Castle)

Utopia and Gladio were trotting to the Canterlot castle as they were already in the gate and Gladio walk to the unicorn guard stallions who guards the gate.

"What is it you have, Chancellor Gladio?" Asked one of the guards.

"We were here to see Princesses including Twilight." Gladio replied.

"Alright, we escort you to the throne room." Unicorn guard said as he leads Gladio and Utopia to Princesses' throne room.

Gladio and Utopia are walking through the hallway with unicorn guard as they made it to the big door that entranced to the throne room as the unicorn guard used his magic to open the door to see all the princesses including the purple alicorn pony named Twilight who has her plan to make a perfect for Festival of Friendship.

They are all gazed at Gladio, Utopia and unicorn guard especially Twilight looked at Utopia as she recognized him but memorizing slowly.

Firstly, Celestia was co-ruler of Equestria, Princess of Sun and Twilight's former teacher. Her mane was light cerulean, light turquoise, very light cobalt blue and pale heliotrope, eyes were pale, light grayish magenta, coat color is light fuchsia-ish gray and cutie mark is a stylized sun.

Secondly, Luna was co-ruler of Equestria, Princess of Moon and Celestia's younger sister. Her eyes were moderate cyan, and eyeshadow was, mane was moderate sapphire blue with grayish Persian blue outline around her hair and cutie mark is the crescent moon on a dark purple background.

Thirdly, Mi Amore Cadenza; commonly known as Cadence, is a co-ruler of the Crystal Empire, Princess of Love, wife of Shining Armor and mother of Flurry Heart. Her eyes were light purple, mane was moderate violet with moderate rose and pale gold streaks, coat color was pale light grayish cerise and cutie mark is multifaceted light blue crystal heart between gold laces.

Finally, Twilight is a ruler and Princess of Friendship of the Castle of Friendship and she represents the Element of Magic. Her eyes were moderate violet, mane was dark sapphire blue with moderate purple and brilliant raspberry streaks, a coat is pale light grayish mulberry and cutie mark is pink six-pointed sparkle surround by five small white sparkles. She also had number one assistant named Spike the baby dragon but slightly older. His eyes were moderate pistachio, spikes-tail were moderate harlequin and scales were light mulberry with light spring Budish gray (underbelly) and light lime green (ears).

Unicorn guard walked towards the princesses followed by Utopia and Gladio.

"I brought them here, your highnesses. They are going to chat with you about Friendship Festival." He said as Princess Celestia smiled warmly. "Then you may leave." The unicorn guard left the throne room and closed a door.

"Gladio, how nice to see you?" Celestia asked.

"Perfectly well, your highness. We come here to talk about this Festival of Friendship here on Canterlot and we had to make sure that doesn't ruin." Gladio said as he continues chatting with them.

Utopia felt tapping on him as he turned around at Twilight who has doubtful on her face.

"Oh hello, Princess Twilight. Is there something you talk to me?" Utopia asked.

"I think I recognized you from before." Twilight said.

"What? Are you sure that you remember me?" Utopia asked. Before Twilight answered, Princess Celestia, interrupt them.

"Enough some conversation time." Twilight and Utopia quickly back to their senses and turned their attention to princesses.

"Oh right, sorry." Twilight said as Utopia walked and joined to the Gladio's side.

"I'd like to think it was to see us." Luna said before she chuckled. "But Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction."

"Yes, she is the mane event." Twilight giggled as Utopia rolled over his eye for her jokey comment about 'mane event'.

"Hm, she was talking like a princess of friendship." Utopia commented as Gladio sighed and shook his head.

"I know but she will learn how to behave." Gladio noted.

"And to make it extra special, I could use your help. Spike?" Twilight replied.

Spike then wheel a whiteboard over and hummed a fanfare. Twilight levitating a dry-erase marker to the board and started drawing.

"Songbird Serenade's performance is not scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset. And based on my precise calculation, to get the very best lighting for the stage, Princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1º to the south, and, Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon 62º to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly!"

This made the princesses, Gladio and Utopia looked in uninterested and confused.

"I—" Luna started. "But wait! There's more!" Twilight said as she continued drawing. "Cadence, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show!"

Then Spike threw a claw-full of sparkles above the board.

"Introducing…" he said, jumping up to the top of the board with a cut-out of the famous pony popstar.

"Songbird Serenade!" Then he started singing before he lost his balance and fell off.

"Ta-da…" he said weakly. Twilight quickly opened her wings to cover him from view as she gave a nervous grin. Gladio, Utopia and the other princesses just stared at the board is still disbelief.

"So, you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party," Luna said.

"Well, I'd do it myself, except I don't have your magic." Twilight said and she gave a cute snort.

"Can she allowed Celestia and Luna to move the sun and moon with permission or in case of complete situation?" Utopia asked.

"Um, that seems so quite reluctantly. But yes, she needs them." Gladio replied.

"Twilight, each of us uses our powers to serve Equestria in our own way." Celestia said as she and the other princesses activated their magic glow around their horns.

"You are the Princess of Friendship. You already have all the magic you need."

"So… that'd be a no?" Twilight asked as Spike smiled in nervous.

Gladio sighed exasperatedly as Spike the dragon and Twilight left the throne room to check the Festival of Friendship. Celestia and the other princesses turned their heads to Utopia. "Utopia," Celestia said.

"Yes, your highness?" Utopia asked.

"Please help Twilight for us. She had a little trouble for the Festival of Friendship." Celestia said.

"I won't let you down." Utopia said as he bowed to them and left the throne room.

"Princess Celestia, are you certain to let my student help Princess of Friendship?" Gladio asked.

"I'm indeed certain he will." Celestia said as they heard a noise that sound likes phone call and the princesses were surprised.

"What was that?" Cadence asked as Gladio knew that it was his call from his room.

"Oh, that was my call in my room." Gladio replied as the princesses gazed at him with dumbfounded.

"You had a call? By who?" Luna asked.

"Let's just say I have a private chat with someone else and I think I should go into my room." Gladio said as after saying to them, he trotted hastily out of the throne room without a trace.

[Gladio's room]

Gladio went over to check his communication crystal ball that's glowed and make a sound likes mobile phone call.

"Well, it seems Greyback and Strife had a message." Gladio said as he touched a crystal ball that stands on the column table to answer.

(Meanwhile in Canterlot)

Utopia went out of the castle and saw Spike and Twilight who levitated her checklist in harassed as they sit down on the stairs and planned for Festival of Friendship. Utopia walks toward them as Spike and Twilight turned to see him.

"Hey, you're unicorn pony with grey wizard coat from the throne room." Spike pointed out.

"That's right, my name is Utopia Magus as a student of Master Gladio and serving for Princess Celestia and Luna." Utopia said as Twilight finally remembered.

"Oh yes, I do remember you. Are you the one who summoned the magical energy sword from your horn?" Twilight said as Utopia was surprised.

"Wait, how do you know?" Utopia asked.

"I saw you when I was a filly. The day before I passed my exam at School for Gifted Unicorns." Twilight said curiously.

"You were there too!?" Utopia gasped.

"Yes, I can't believe we already met," Twilight said.

"So, what was that magical horn sword? I never have seen like any magic spells or something." Spike said.

"Oh, it's called Unicornus Horn Blade. It is a rare offensive magic spell that's nobody never mastered or revealed." Utopia replied.

"So?" Twilight asked as Spike nodded in agreement.

"I really don't think it would be difficult but all you have to do is charging your magic's energy up into maximum and do not go too fast otherwise it won't work so tried to slow down." Utopia answered sensibly.

"And how long are you training when mastered?" Twilight asked as Utopia shrugged.

"Who knows but took me about ten years to master when I was a colt." Utopia said as Twilight felt distressed and nervous.

"Why looks so nervous?" He asked.

Twilight sighed. "I was worried about the Festival of Friendship, so I had no idea how to make it perfect."

"Then I can help you, Princess Twilight." Utopia replied making Twilight small smile.

"Please call me Twilight but thank you," Twilight said as Utopia seemed confused but quickly understanding.

"Oh... alright, Twilight. Let's go." Utopia said as he, Spike and Twilight headed to festival stage's ballistic area where her friends prepared.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Utopia Magus was up on the task to help Princess Twilight Sparkle to do make something perfect at the Festival of Friendship. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	2. You got this for Friendship Festival?

(Canterlot)

Spike, Twilight, and Utopia already arrive in festival's ground as Twilight still hover her checklist.

"Okay, just 218 more things to do and we're ready," Twilight said.

Utopia looked over her friends known as the Mane Five and named Applejack, Fluttershy (tied around with ribbon), Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity.

Applejack is a female earth pony with cowgirl hat and freckles on her face and she represents the Element of Honesty. Her eyes were moderate sap green, mane color is pale, light grayish olive and coat color is brilliant gamboge. Her cutie mark was three red apples.

Fluttershy is a female Pegasus pony and she represents the Element of Kindness. Her eyes were moderate cyan, mane color is pale, light grayish rose and pale, light grayish gold. Her cutie mark was three butterflies with cyan bodies and pink wings.

Pinkie Pie is another female earth pony and she represents the Element of Laughter. Her eyes were light cerulean, mane color is brilliant raspberry and coat color is pale light grayish raspberry. Her cutie mark was two blue balloons with yellow strings and one yellow balloon with a blue string.

Rainbow Dash is another female Pegasus pony and she represents the Element of Loyal. Her eyes were moderate cerise; mane color was rainbow and coat color are pale, light grayish cerulean. Her cutie mark was a blue-yellow-red lightning bolt with the cloud.

Rarity is a female unicorn pony and she represents the Element of Generosity. Her eyes and eyeshade were moderate azure and light cornflower bluish-gray, mane color is moderate indigo, and on the shadowed side is a gradient of dark mulberry to moderate mulberry and coat color is light gray. Her cutie mark was three blue lozenge diamonds.

The Mane Five turned and looked at Spike and Twilight.

"Hey, Twilight." Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow said in unison.

"Hello, Spike." Rarity said.

"Uh, hi Rarity." Spike said as he gave a nervous chuckle and blushed.

"Oh, Spike has a girlfriend, Woof!" Utopia mocked as Spike glared at him with annoyed and makes him blushed more.

"Utopia! Stop embarrassing me!" Spike exclaimed as Utopia chuckled.

"Oh, come on, just joking with you." Utopia said as Twilight shook her head and sighed. Mane Five turned their attention at Utopia.

"Say, Twilight. Do ya mind telling me who is that with you?" Applejack asked as she pointed her hoof at Utopia. Twilight gestured them with hooves at him

"This is Utopia, he is a right-hand assistant to Gladio Colterus as serving to Princess Celestia and Luna. Utopia, this is my friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity." Twilight said as she showed Utopia at them.

"Hi, nice to see you, girls." Utopia said as Pinkie Pie tackled him on the ground and hugged him.

"Why are you hugging me?" He asked weakly.

"It's a friendly meeting hug but you are the best student of Chancellor Gladio and I am so happy of you." Pinkie squealed in glee as she hugged him more.

"Pinkie, please no more hugging. I can't breathe." Utopia said as Pinkie apologetically let go of him, so he could breathe. Rarity gazed around at Utopia's coat especially Equestria's marks.

"Oh my, you had your fabulous wizard coat I ever saw." Rarity admired as Rainbow Dash flew in the air next to him.

"Yeah, your coat is cool. Who gave you that?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, Gladio gave it to me." Utopia answered.

"I see, but awesome!" Rainbow said as Pinkie nodded in agreement.

"So, how'd it goes with the other princesses? They like your idea?" Applejack asked.

"I bet they loved it," Pinkie yelled as she started to get the blown away balloon. Twilight sighed.

"Not exactly. They think I can make today perfect without their magic." She said. "And they are absolutely right, darling." Rarity said as she retired a bow and put a gem on it.

"This festival is your brilliant idea and we know you're up to the task." Utopia pats his hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"You'll be just fine with that, Twilight. If you use your magic or not, doesn't matter and you will have a chance to do this." Utopia replied.

"I know! But what if I'm not?! What if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nobody makes a new friend?! And if I failed the festival, then who am I?!" Twilight asked herself with worried looks.

Utopia sighed and shook his head. Pinkie puts hooves around Twilight's face.

"Twilight… Look at me." She said seriously as she pushed against her face into Twilight's and pushing her down on the ground. "This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen! As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle!"

Then she let out a huge scream and drew the attention of basically everyone in the square which makes Utopia surprised about Pinkie's determination.

"Wow… Isn't she always like this, girls?" Utopia asked the Mane Five.

"Good question but she was doing her best to cheer her up." Applejack said. Pinkie hopped back to the others.

"But you have us! So, stop worrying!" Pinkie said as the ribbon around Fluttershy fell, Rarity went back to work, Rainbow burped, and Spike eats the gem from Fluttershy.

Song#1 - We Got This Together

Twilight smiled in nervous as Applejack grabbed Twilight off the ground and brushed her off with her hoof.

_Applejack: It's time to show 'em what you've got_

_Rarity: It's time to go and get things done_

_Fluttershy: But you don't have to do it on your own_

_Pinkie Pie: 'Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun_

Pinkie Pie gives comforting group hugs including Twilight and Utopia.

_Mane Five: We got this_

They all broke apart and pointed their hoofs at Twilight and Utopia.

_Mane Five:_

_You got this_

_We got this together_

Suddenly, Rainbow surprised Twilight by taking her and Spike - now sitting on her back - up into the sky, where they watched the Wonderbolts remove all the remaining clouds in the sky, while Utopia headed over to where he assumed, they would eventually end up landing at.

_Rainbow Dash: Sometimes the pressure gets you down_

_And the clouds are dark and grey_

_Just kick them off and let the sun shine through_

_And scary as it seems,_

_More help is on the way_

_Cuz friends have friends that wanna help out, too_

_Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolts: We got this_

_You got this_

_We got this together_

As soon as he caught up to a landing Twilight, the two of them smiled at each other before they went to go and check on the rest of the festival, as well as passing by some of their other friends, such as Zecora, Bulk Biceps, and Dinky.

_Pony Crowd: It's the Festival of Friendship_

_And we can get it done_

_A festival that they won't forget_

_A party to be proud of_

_A day of games and fun_

_Just you wait and see_

_A magic day in perfect harmony_

Then, Spike, Twilight and Utopia went to Fluttershy's little petting zoo in the plaza with the rest of animals.

_Fluttershy: You got this_

_Bird: (whistles melody)_

Henry the bear grabs them and hugged tightly

_Fluttershy and bird whistle: We got this together_

They went over to see Applejack and her family rolled in and started setting up a huge banquet.

_Applejack: With friends and family, you are never alone_

_If you need help, we've got your back_

Applejack gave Spike an assuring pat on his back, but that accidentally caused him to let out a small ball of fire, which caused a big burn hole in the middle of Twilight's checklist that Spike had been holding.

"Does he need a spare or two checklists?" Utopia asked to Applejack. A few minutes later, Applejack, Twilight, and Utopia were testing the apple sauce as Utopia tasted it and he felt a sour taste on his face. Twilight levitated the whole bucket of sugar with her magic as she poured it into a big wooden bowl, mixed it and Utopia tried taste again.

"It was just right." He said as Applejack and Twilight nodded in understanding.

_Applejack: You can be honest, let your problems be known_

_Applejack and Apple family: 'Cause you got us to pick up the slack_

_We got this_

_Big McIntosh: Eeyup!_

_Apple family: We got this together_

Then they headed back to the stage where Songbird Serenade performing her song and Rarity decorated as she puts all diamonds on the wall making look perfect. Utopia saw Spike who got one of them and ate it which made Utopia put his hoof on his face. Rarity slid Spike a gift basket full of gems, which he promptly dug into.

_Rarity: Pay attention to the details_

_Every gem even-spaced_

_Make the colors perfect_

_Spike: Takin' one or two to taste_

Utopia sighs.

_Rarity: Inside and out, beautiful throughout_

_Generosity is what we're all about_

_Spike (mouthful): You got this_

_Rarity: You got this_

_Rarity and Spike: We got this together_

Utopia watched as Twilight flew up into the air and smiled warmly.

_Twilight: Today needs to be perfect; it all comes down to me_

_I don't know if I'm ready_

_For all the things, they need me to be_

_I am the Princess of Friendship_

_But that is more than just a crown_

_It's a promise to bring ponies together_

_And never let anypony down_

Utopia walked around to see ponies and felt lonely about he doesn't have friends.

_Utopia: I was hoping those ponies have friends in Equestria and except for me._

_Because I was alone myself and didn't have friends._

_But I have one more chance to help Twilight becoming me for who I am._

Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Rarity walked behind Utopia.

_Rainbow Dash: We know you are alone but don't worry._

_Applejack: We will look after you no matter what._

_Fluttershy: We can help you too_

_Rarity: Then it's time for you to show what ponies can do_

Utopia nodded and trotted over to the stage area.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was busy with making a cake via a house-sized mixing bowl, as well as designing her newest party cannon with a help of Cheese Sandwich and she intended to use at the festival.

_Pinkie Pie: We've got an awful lot to bake_

_Each pony needs a piece of cake_

_Oh, wait! There's something better we can do_

_We're gonna need some more supplies_

_To make a really big surprise_

_She'll be so shocked—she's sure to love it, too!_

_You got this!_

_We got this together!_

After the Wonderbolts had gotten rid of the last remaining cloud, Twilight and Spike joined the rest of her friends especially Utopia, who was a bit enjoyment to sing with them

_Ponies including Twilight, Mane Five, Spike, and Utopia: It's the Festival of Friendship_

_Together we are one_

_A day we will never forget_

_And now everything is ready_

_So, when the day is done_

_Rainbow Dash: The weather_

_Applejack: The banquet_

_Rarity: The style_

_Fluttershy: The music_

_Utopia: And the entertainment_

_All ponies: All will be in perfect harmony_

Utopia saw a shadow rising above Twilight. He looked right upward and saw a huge light blue cannon stand aloft. Then five huge pink layers of cake shot out of it.

"Twilight, look out!" Utopia yelled as he reached to her before it splatted them both.

The cake melting into a messy big pink puddle of frosting. Twilight stuck her head out and looked behind her angrily.

"Pinkie!" She scolded.

Then a lit candle fell and hit right on Twilight's horn as Utopia pops out of his head.

"Oopsie!" Pinkie replied, coming out of her giant cannon. "Guess my easy-bake-confetti-cake cannon needs a little more fine-tuning."

Twilight nickered and blew out the candle as Utopia licked some pink icing from his muzzle.

"This taste really good, Pinkie! However, it needs more flour." He cried.

"Oh, thank you, Utopia! Glad you liked it!" Pinkie said.

He is noticing that Twilight was now giving him a look with a raised left eyebrow that meant 'really?' A sheepish expression appeared on his face and chuckled. "Um… you got this?"

* * *

**Author Notes: **Utopia has met the Mane Five and singed to Twilight to get her utmost confidence to make more perfect for the festival than magic. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	3. Ambushed by Storm Guard

(Canterlot)

Gladio ran up to Twilight and Utopia and see that they covered in a muddled pink icy puddle.

"Good heavens! What happened to you two?" Gladio asked with a surprised tone.

Twilight sighed.

"Pinkie was launched on us with a big cake." She said.

"But everything's fine, Chancellor Gladio." Utopia said.

"Well it is lucky for Friendship Festival doesn't ruin." Gladio said with a sigh of relief.

Twilight, Utopia, and Gladio heard the crowd freaking out and gazed at what were they saying something. Then the crowd parted to reveal two unicorn ponies that looked like they are from the Secret Service along with a Pegasus mare with a huge of twin-colored hair over her face named Songbird Serenade.

Songbird Serenade is the biggest pop singer of Equestria and representing the advertising performance act for the Friendship Festival. She wears her black outfit and bowtie on the back of her hair. Her eyes were dark sapphire blue, mane color is very dark Persian blue with dark grayish Persian blue highlights, on the other half is pale gold and light gamboge highlights and coat color is lime greenish-white. Her cutie mark was the white cloud with six heart-shaped raindrops – red, orange, yellow, blue, green and violet.

"Hiya! I'm lookin' for the pony in charge." Songbird Serenade said before Photo Finish shot in out of nowhere and she took shots from several angles. "I need to set up my soundcheck."

"Uh, Songbird Serenade?" Twilight asked as she and Utopia are getting out of the cake's puddle. "Um, I was just going to check on you." Then she gave a nervous laugh. "I'm Princess Twilight and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so…"

Then she accidentally splattered some of the cake onto Songbird's outfit and cause crowd gasped horror.

Utopia puts his hooves on his mouth in shock.

"Caked… in cake?" Songbird asked as Twilight gave a nervous laugh.

Then the two unicorn guards started talking to each other through earpieces.

"You have visual on buttercream?" Songbird's agent asked.

"Visual confirmed, go for clean-up." Songbird's bodyguard as he scrapped it off with his hoof.

Songbird turned to look at Utopia.

"And who are you supposed to be?" She asked.

"I'm Utopia Magus and I knew you are coming just in time. I was just helping with Twilight to make this festival most excellence." Utopia said.

Before Twilight or Songbird said something to Utopia and Gladio, a loud rumbling echoed around the city. The ponies of the city looked and saw approaching large clouds toward the city.

"Storm clouds? I ordered the perfect weather. Rainbow Dash." Twilight said as she glared at her.

Gladio seemed shocked in fear as Utopia glanced his head to look at Gladio.

"I don't think those are normal storm clouds, Princess Twilight. It's here so with the others." Gladio said in solemnly as Twilight and Utopia turned surprised looks.

"What do you mean it's here? What are you talking about, Chancellor Gladio?" Twilight asked as Utopia looked the dark clouds and saw strange blue sigils that resembled two horn-like bolts of thunder.

Gladio gasped in silently as he knew that Storm Guard. It reveals as a huge dark-purple color airship which made ponies stared in awe and mothers' hid foals behind in their legs.

"Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered!" Pinkie said joyously as Gladio heard that and faced at her with an exasperated expression. The airship descending crashed between three stone flagpoles and smashed some crates of clown equipment.

"Hello! Those are an evil airship that doesn't bring up with a bunch of clowns!" Gladio shouted at her.

"Oh, maybe not the clowns I ordered." Pinkie said as Gladio huffed in serious. As the ship landed perfectly, its large metal gangplank dropped down and crushed dog-balloon that landed in front of it as it is deflating.

"Brian! No!" Party Favor cried as he is a light blue unicorn that had come from Starlight's village.

Everypony looked right up at the airship's front entrance and watched as a small creature slowly made its way down the platform, holding onto a mechanical box that had the same symbol as the one on the ship. The three princesses were looking down to see what's going on especially Princess Celestia with a concerned expression. Once the box had been set down, all the ponies saw that the creature named Grubber the pudgy-faced hedgehog.

Grubber is the servant of the Storm King and Tempest's sidekick. His eyes sclera were brilliant opal and eye color was deep opal, mohawk hair is light sapphire bluish grey and cornflower bluish-gray and body color is dark grayish cobalt blue. He just wears his black cloth shirt with Storm Guard's symbol.

Once it opened and transformed, a mechanical megaphone comes out, Grubber brought the microphone-like object to his mouth and started to speak with a lisp after clearing his throat.

"Ponies of Equestria, I am Grubber. We come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the Almighty… Storm King!"

Then a large banner fell from the side of the ship, revealing a large picture of a white satyr in dark armor not unlike what Grubber wearing. It caused most ponies cowered in fear except Gladio with a firm expression.

"The Storm… King?" Utopia asked as he looked at each other with Twilight and Spike with confused looks. Then they turned back at Grubber, continuing his speech.

"And now, to deliver the evil, evil message, put your hooves together for Commander Tempeeeesst! And along with her trusty supportive comrades known as Storm-Quads!"

Then somepony slowly came through in dark misty along with four shadowy figures. The ruthless-pony and four are hammer shark, bat, Wolverine and chameleon have revealed.

Tempest Shadow is the second-in-command of the Storm King and Utopia's sister. Her eyes were moderate opal, mane color is a moderate rose with lighter edges and coat color is the dark orchid. She wears black suit armor with same Storm Guard's symbol on its forelegs and black armored hoofs. She had her broken horn and scar over her right eye.

Malleo is male hammerhead shark, a lieutenant of the Storm King and leader of the Storm-Quads. His skin is light bluish-gray. He has a fin on the back of his head with earrings pierced, deep red eyes and scarred mark on his tail. He wears his Storm Guards' battle armor which like Tempest's uniform; dark blue outlines his suit, wears his right silver gauntlet hand and has his Storm sigils tattoo on his back of his right arm.

Angelus is a female fruit bat, a sidekick of Malleo and member of the Storm-Quads. Her fur color is light raspberry (Arms, legs, head, and ears). Light brilliant raspberry wing membrane, ears with violet skin inside, turquoise sclera, violet eyes, light pink nose, blond neck length bob hair dyed with electric purple, big light violet fluffy chest around her neck and shoulder. Her height is slightly taller than Grubber and Tempest. She is only wearing Storm Guard's uniform suit with light purple and dark pink outlines along with armory on her wings.

Guralph is a big size male muscular wolverine as the Storm Creatures and brawn of the Storm-Quads. His left eye was light blue and wears an eye patch on his right eye. His fur is light brown. He wears the same Storm Guard's armor but added with steel armband. He is wearing pairs of the gauntlet with two knife blades on his hands.

Talpa is Jackson's chameleon and intelligence analysis of the Storm-Quads. His spikey hair-horns are brown, eyes were orange and skin color are light green. He is wearing black helmet-like eyewear, Storm Guard's suit, and tail defensive armor.

As the five subordinates came out, Tempest's broken horn is electric sparks embedded.

Utopia was surprised and silently gasped that he recognized her, knowing that his sister has returned.

"Is that a… Unicorn?" Twilight asked.

"I think so… but what happened to her horn?" Spike wondered.

"Sister? What's she doing here?" Utopia thought as Gladio and Twilight turned their heads at Utopia in confused.

"What's wrong, Utopia?" Gladio asked.

As Utopia tried to answer him but interrupted by the three princesses as they are descending on the ground and stand behind of Utopia, Gladio, Twilight and rest of the ponies.

"Tempest, is it? How may we help you and your companions?" Princess Celestia spoke in a polite but firm tone.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked." Tempest said kindly before turning bitter. "How about we start with your complete and total surrender?"

Malleo walked beside her so he can talk them.

"It is your choice, princesses of Equestria." He said coldly.

Twilight stepped aside Candance's right side.

"Hi there." She said, giving a nervous wave. "Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out."

Guralph awed in adorable at Princess of Friendship.

"Aww, she talks so nervously to us but nicely." He whispered as Malleo heard to big brawn wolverine, glared at him and shouted at him.

"Quiet, you're big numbskull! Stay focused!"

Guralph snaps out of it and went back to his strict expression.

"Oh, goody." Tempest said as she is walking down on metal platform from the ship followed by Malleo except for his members. "All four Princesses. Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone!"

"And why should cower before you? There's six of you and hundreds of us." Princess Luna said.

Gladio turned at the Princesses and said. "This is my responsibility."

Princess Celestia looked at him with concern. "No, you don't—"

"Let me handle this, Princess Celestia." Gladio said calmly.

Gladio walked in front of Tempest and Malleo.

"I don't know what brings you up to this. If you want to borrow some magic from them, is to get through me. Just leave them alone." Gladio said as Malleo and Tempest chuckling.

"Look likes you chose your wrong decision, old unicorn colt." Malleo said darkly.

"We were hoping you'd choose 'difficult'." Tempest said.

Much to everyone's horror, several giants and yeti-like creatures wearing a black mask with blue dot eyes known as Storm Creatures began jumping out of the ship, as well as from other smaller airships and jumping up from the outside.

Every single pony began running away in fear while the Storm Creatures chased after them. Tempest jumps up in the air and kicks an obsidian orb at Princess Cadance.

Cadance tried to block an orb with a magic shield, but the obsidian orb was strong enough to penetrate.

"Cadance, it's no use with the magic protection." Gladio said as the orb hit her and shattered open to create a green vapor. Gladio and Utopia gasped in horror.

"Cadance!" Celestia cried with shock.

"I can't… stop it." Princess Cadance cried as its powerful magic quickly started to turn Cadance into the obsidian statue.

Then Tempest runs all the way down the gangplank to the ground floor and jumped again.

"Luna, quick!" Princess Celestia said to Princess Luna. "Go south beyond the Badlands." Princess Luna nodded in understanding. "Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo—"

Princess Celestia couldn't be finished her sentence as the orb hit her and shattered to turn him into stone as well.

"No!" Twilight shouted.

"Princess Celestia!" Gladio yelled at her princess ruler.

"Sister!" Princess Luna cried in distress.

She blasted away the monsters with magic nearby and tried to fly away as Malleo gave a short growl.

"Oh no, you don't!" Malleo shouted as he ran to see Luna in the air and throws another orb at Princess Luna, shattering and turning her into obsidian stone.

She almost fell and shattered, but Twilight used her magic to prevent petrified Princess Luna from smashing into pieces.

"Luna!" Twilight cried as Tempest chuckled in menacingly with an evil satisfaction grin on her face.

"Three down and one little pony princess to go." Malleo said in scarily.

Tempest nodded at him in agreement as she threw the last obsidian orb at Princess of Friendship's direction, and an evil grin appeared on her face once an explosion of green smoke was created as unaware of rainbows.

Utopia and Gladio were looked in horror.

"Easy as pie…" Tempest said in an evil satisfied grin as she gives a hi-hoof with Malleo's hand. Grubber came up to them with Angelus, Guralph, and Talpa behind him.

"Oh, I love pie!" Grubber exclaimed.

"Oh, you totally got the last princess." But the green smoke faded, it was revealed that it wasn't Twilight, it was just Derpy the Pegasus with cross-eyed wearing a party hat, which then promptly fell off her head. Utopia sighed in relief.

"That's not the princess." Tempest said angrily turning to Grubber, her horn-stump sparking with energy.

"Grubber! Get… her… now!"

"Guys, we gotta get the princess!" Grubber ordered as he, Angelus and Guralph ran to find her leaving Talpa stays with them.

Malleo stomped on the Twilight's crown, crushing the metal and scattering the gems.

* * *

**Author Notes: **The Storm Guard's airship arrived to the Canterlot, Tempest Shadow, Grubber and Storm-Quad unexpected invited the Festival of Friendship. The Storm Yetis were attacking the whole town as Tempest and sinister Malleo tossed the obsidian orbs at the three princesses to petrify them into statues. Luckily, Twilight was safe with his friends and attempt to escape. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	4. Confrontation and Two New Friends

(Canterlot)

As Tempest, Malleo and Talpa must do their second mission to capture the ponies but they heard a voice.

"Sister!" Tempest, Talpa, and Malleo turned around at Utopia and Gladio.

Malleo chuckled evilly.

"Well, well, well. It isn't a Tempest Shadow's younger brother." He said as Tempest turned jealous at her brother. Utopia ignored Malleo and persuaded her.

"What are you doing this?! Have you lost your mind?!" Utopia cried as Tempest gave a small chuckled.

"You don't know what I am doing?" She asked herself.

Utopia is confused.

"I tried to get my horn back if I get the last princess as the deal." Tempest replied bitterly.

"Deal? What had the Storm King to fix your horn?" Gladio demanded as Malleo give scoff at him.

"We don't want to tell you a secret as none of your concern, but plus you two become a Tempest's slaves." Talpa said as Malleo snaps his fingers to summon Storm Creatures.

"Storm soldiers, seize them!" He ordered as all the Storm Creatures surrounded Gladio and grabbed him.

"No! Let him go!" Utopia said as he tried to stop them capturing him, but he's been kicked by Tempest and he's rolled over on the ground until lying flat on it.

The other soldiers walk closer to him as they captured him. Then suddenly, the crystal ball out of nowhere as it exploded into massive choking red gas and caused Malleo, Tempest and Storm Creatures coughed their throats.

"Who did this?!" Tempest demanded in a cough.

Utopia covers their hooves on his mouth as he saw two shadowy appeared and revealed to him.

Greyback was the last warrior of his kind known as Fridolfian Wolves. His fur was black but most light gray all over his face to the upper body and eye color was yellowish golden mist. He is wearing his brown sleeveless jacket coat, brown cloak, a pair of leather knee pads, the pair of the fingerless leather gauntlet with a symbol of Fridolfian Wolves Tribe and battle leather pant. He carried his Justice Sword on the back scabbard and his body is mid-muscle build.

Strife is the black murky cloud creature as former second-in-command to the Storm King. He has long slim arms, blue dot eyes, and a purple brain on his head and wears his Mystic Psychica Amplifier Helmet with light purple gemstone embedded.

"Come with me if you want to live!" Greyback shouted determinedly at him as he gestured his paw.

Utopia was confused but, now, he reached his hoof onto Greyback's paw and he grabbed Utopia and puts on his back.

"Hold on, man!" Greyback said as Utopia held his hooves on his back to prevent fall. Greyback and Strife escaping from the choking gas as Malleo and Tempest saw them at straight through.

Malleo growled angrily.

"That losers can't get away from us! Storm soldiers and Talpa, get them!" He pointed at fleeing two heroes.

Talpa and his soldiers going after the intruders. Utopia was amazed that Greyback was the fastest wolf he couldn't believe it.

As Greyback and Strife have made it crossed the bridge that underneath the water that goes down in the river. They made it out of the bridge but blocked by Storm Creatures and goes to the other side that Talpa and Storm soldiers have already blocked their ways.

"Looks like you three aren't going anywhere." Talpa said as his tongue flickered from his mouth.

"What's now, Grey!?" Strife asked him as Greyback looked down to the river's water and it has given him an idea as he smiled in heroism.

Greyback grabbed Strife with his arm and made Strife dumbfounded.

"Let's dive in there!" Greyback said as Utopia felt surprised.

"Wait, what?!" Utopia exclaimed as Greyback dives in the river with two others to escape from Talpa and Storm Creatures.

They quickly shot their heads as given breathes, but Strife looked straight ahead and saw no safety land.

"Oh, I should have told you this river falls off the cliff! It is a pretty bad idea!" Strife yelled at Greyback.

Then the three heroes cascading off the cliff down to the lake below. Talpa and two guards walked over to the cliff and looked down as Grubber and the others.

"Hey Talpa, any sign of those punks?" Grubber asked as Talpa still looking down on the lake.

"No, I think they are probably drowned." Talpa turned to Grubber.

"Have you captured the last princess?" He asked as Grubber shook his shoulder.

"I don't know but the princess and her friends are got away." Grubber as Angelus rubbed his hair attractively making him Grubber's hearts over his head in the background as he placed his face with his paws and given him a small blushed.

"Oh, you such a sweet little clever hedgehog." She said in a slight charming way as Talpa stuck out his long tongue in disgust but controlled himself.

"Well, anyways. Head back to the throne room to report Tempest and Malleo. I take a last look around." Talpa said as Grubber, Angelus, Guralph and Storm soldiers went back to throne room leaving Talpa and his two guards to searching them.

Angelus looked down the lake and feel presence knowing that Greyback, Utopia, and Strife were still alive. She thought as she is trying pretended to be cadet.

_"I hope those guys have survived."_ She turned back to work to return to Princess Celestia's throne room.

Utopia opened his eyes slowly to see around in the wood further away from the waterfall in Canterlot.

"Where am I?" He asked as he sees Greyback and Strife talking to each other.

"Hey look, I am not the one who dragged you down in the river and not letting us drown." Greyback protested as Strife groaned in sarcastically.

"You just don't know what I'm saying about safety risks especially the dangerous river." Strife said as they are arguing about near-drowning in a river as Utopia cleared his throat loudly as Greyback and Strife turned their heads to him.

"Who are you, guys?" Utopia asked as Greyback stood up to him.

"My name is Greyback, the last Fridolfian Wolf's warrior but call me Grey." Greyback replied as Strife levitated in the air to move towards him.

"I am Strife, his second-in-command as brains of our operation and former Storm King's second in command." Strife said as Utopia heard Storm King's name and stunned back from murky cloud creature. Strife gestured his hands in alarmed.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down! I'm not working of the Storm King and I'm just a good guy." He said as Utopia looked in confusion.

"What? You're not working with him?" Utopia asked.

"It's a long story. So, can we get to work with this?" Greyback asked as Utopia walk towards them.

"Are you two rescued me?" He asked.

"Yes, we've been sent." Strife nodded.

"By who?" Utopia asked.

"Your mentor, Chancellor Gladio Colterus contact us." Greyback said.

Utopia looked in surprised. "You do know him, and he is the one sent you?" He asked.

"That right, he told us about you, and we need your help." Strife said.

"My help?" Utopia asked.

"We have to defeat Storm King and his army, so our benefactor Primus Albert take controlled his Storm Armada to restore in peace and harmony." Greyback said.

"Who's Primus?" Utopia asked as the communication crystal ball sounded like a phone. Greyback heard that coming from his pants pocket and take it out as it glowed.

"Looked likes Primus Albert had a message to us." Greyback said as he placed on the tree stump.

Its green smoke coming out of it as it is making a magic communication screen and appeared yeti-satyr same from the Storm King but older and wiser named Primus Albert.

Primus Albert was the founder of the Storm Armada and Storm King's older brother. He was look likes orangutan but covered with white fur hairs. He had his long white hair with dyed grey, light blue eyes, grey face, and white beard tied. He wears like Storm King's armor but white colors and dark blue cape. He had a wooden walking staff with torn black ribbon.

But Primus Albert had a communication problem as he was trying to look around to see the others.

**_"Good heavens! What gotten with this stupid impudent communication globe? Hello!?"_** Primus Albert said as he can't see anyone.

"You've already answered it, your majesty." Strife said as Primus Albert looked around in any wrong direction.

**_"Where?"_** Primus Albert asked. "Look right… No, turn your left and face at us." Strife said as Primus Albert looked at them in better view.

Utopia walks towards at the magic communication monitor and surprised that Primus Albert is a yeti-satyr same as Storm King's.

"Are you Primus?" Utopia asked as he has not trusted him. Primus Albert turned at Utopia.

**_"Yes, you must be Utopia that my old friend Gladio told me."_** He said it meaningfully.

"You and my master Gladio are… friends?" Utopia asked as Primus Albert nodded his head.

**_"Indeed, he and I were friends when we first met him and get to know each other."_** Primus Albert said.

Greyback walks towards to the magic hologram.

"Can we get to work already?" Greyback asked impatiently.

**_"Oh sorry. I going to tell you my story."_** Primus Albert began his story.

**_"You see I used to be the wiser ruler, not the conqueror. But my brother was furious and ordered Storm Creatures to throw me in an endless cell. I managed escaped myself from dreadful prison and I took one of my ships. I had to get away from them but my airship's engine failure and crashed into the Pine Needle Barrens. I have been found by Gladio Colterus who had journeyed to beyond Equestria. He and I get to know each other quietly. I had told him about Storm King's intention to conquer all the land of Equestria. So, I tried to find those allies and use them to fight the Storm King. And once he's defeated, I take control of my empire with bringing peace to all land of Equestria once and for all."_** Primus Albert said.

Utopia looked solemnly but little understanding.

"I see, so you are taking over your empire and live peacefully?" He asked.

**_"That's right but I'm afraid that Storm King had plans to rule over Equestria,"_** Primus Albert said.

Greyback walked towards to Primus's magic communication.

"What's his plan for conquering Equestria?" He asked.

**_"He has the Staff of Sacanas to destroy everything, but he needs magical powers to recharge it."_** Primus Albert replied.

"What's magical powers he needs?" Utopia asked as Strife floating to him.

"I think he has something do with Alicorn princesses' magic." Strife answered him as Utopia pondered for a moment and realized that.

"So that's why Tempest captured all three of Alicorn princesses," Utopia said as Greyback and Strife was dumbfounded.

"Uh, who's Tempest?" Greyback asked as Utopia answered him but interrupted by Strife.

"I think I heard Tempest was a unicorn and her horn were broken.

She must be working with Storm King." He replied.

"So, what Tempest really want with this?" Greyback asked. "I believe Tempest wants to get her horn back," Utopia said.

**_"Oh, I see. Anything else?"_** Primus Albert asked.

"I saw three alicorn princesses being petrified into stone but one of them escaped." Utopia asked.

"Who was it?" Primus Albert asked.

"Princess Twilight, she is one of Alicorn princesses." Utopia answered.

"What?!/**_What?!"_** Greyback, Primus, and Strife asked in unison.

Utopia sighed.

"But Tempest will be going after the last princess." Utopia said.

**_"Then you must go find Twilight first."_** Primus Albert said.

"But I don't know where she is or her friends. I just want to know where they are." Utopia said.

**_"Do not fear, she will be safe out there with her friends. But there are secrets I wanted to tell you three first."_** Primus Albert said as Utopia and the others had looked each other in puzzled.

"What secrets?" Utopia asked.

**_"Once three of you and the unidentified others are uniting together, soon become the Justice Defenders."_** Primus Albert said.

"Justice Defenders?" Utopia and two others asked in unison.

**_"The Justice Defenders are worthy heroes defeat the pure evils to protect all over Equestria,"_** Primus Albert said.

"How do you explain this to us? It is just only a myth?" Greyback asked.

**_"Not a myth, Greyback. Gladio gave me this book called The Justice Inchoamentum and tells me that the Elements of Justice._"** Primus Albert said.

"What are the Elements of Justice and they are being different than Elements of Harmony?" Utopia asked.

**_"They are much different than Elements of Harmony but its life within the ancient weapons called the Custos of Armis."_** Primus Albert said.

"So, what is the Custos of Armis?" Strife asked.

**_"Every six elements in their weapons that represent the power of Justice. Unitatis-corn Wizard Coat represents Unity. Sword of Imperium Breaker represents Might. Mystic Psychica Helmet represents Knowledge. Hippogriff's Celeritas Armour Pinion Wings represent Valour. Martialis Sash Belt represents Assurance. And Bow of Aviary Raptor represents Honour."_** Primus Albert said before Utopia's grey wizard coat glowed brightly in white with silvery runic Equestria marks which made Utopia, Greyback, Strife, and Primus Albertwere astounded.

Then Greyback's sword glowed in red and Strife's helmet glowed in purple as it linked together with Utopia's grey wizard coat.

Primus Albert soon realized that.

**_"I see you three found of Custos of Armis, as the prophecy said that only the Elements wielders had obtained each weapon in hidden whereabouts and once, they united together to become the heroic team Justice Defenders."_** Primus Albert said before Utopia, Strife and Greyback's Custos of Armis stopped glowing.

"If we have three weapons, there are other weapons still out there very far away and found by someone." Greyback said as Primus Albert nodded.

**_"That's right. Then you must find the other three elements wielder and destiny of Equestria needs you."_** Primus Albert said as Greyback crossed his one arm as a sign of determination.

"I'm ready for my might to find the others to become stronger." Greyback said heroically as Strife bowed to Primus.

"I will be volunteered, sire." Strife said as Utopia step forwards to him with nervous.

"I don't know what to say but I want to aid with them too." Utopia as Greyback and Strife turned at unicorn pony and nodded in agreement.

**_"Good luck on your journey. And Utopia?"_** Primus Albert replied. "Yes, your majesty?" Utopia asked.

**_"Always remember. You can't give yourself as well your friendships to ponies, so you can't be alone yourself. Understand?"_** Primus Albert asked. Utopia breathed under his nose.

"Understood, your Excellency." He said as Primus Albert smiled proudly.

**_"Farewell, Justice Defenders."_** Primus Albert said as he turned off the magic projection as it fades.

The communication crystal orb stopped glowing. Utopia stared at the ground below and thinking back about Princess Celestia say to her sister Luna.

Greyback and Strife looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" Greyback asked as Utopia turned to the others.

"Princess Celestia mentions to Luna about the queen before she turned into stone." Utopia said.

"Well, who's the queen of?" Strife asked.

"She said to seek help from the queen of the hippos… Utopia said.

"Queen of hippos?" Greyback asked confused.

"No, but she hasn't finished her sentence, but I read in the Magical Creatures. I think it spelled with 'griffs'" Utopia said acknowledge.

Strife's mind pops out. "You mean the Hippogriffs?

Utopia nodded. "So, we must find Twilight to help her and searching for the lost Hippogriffs."

"Excellent, so let's go find Twilight and her friends." Greyback said with smiled.

"But we don't know where they are." Strife asked.

"Relax, I have a strong sense to smell anything." Greyback replied.

"Does it better than a dog's instinct?" Utopia asked.

"Of course! Then come on!" Greyback shouted as he is running in four legs followed by Strife who using his psychic power to speed up. Utopia was little surprised that murky cloud creature's psychic power but snapped out.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Utopia yelled as he is running after them until he saw Greyback and Strife standing and looking at the ground. Utopia walks toward them and stop.

"What is it?" Utopia asked as Greyback picks up Twilight's mane hair. Utopia gasped.

"You're right, she managed escaped plus she left us some tracks with her friends." Greyback pointed at hooves' track.

"Let's followed the tracks." Strife said as he, Greyback and Utopia followed the tracks to find Twilight and her friends and protect from Storm Guards.

As they left, Talpa turned off his camouflage as he hides in the tree.

"They are heading beyond Equestria. Very interesting." Talpa said as he went back to the Canterlot to report Tempest and Storm-Quad.

(Badlands)

Utopia and two allies were taking rest at the Badlands as they are camping in the cave during the night after walking for several hours. Utopia helps Strife carried the woods and stones for campfire pit by magic and psychic.

Greyback sits on the ground and saw two of them returning. As he started making campfire site, Utopia making a fire on a campfire site with magic which made Greyback and Strife amazed.

"Wow… No wonder that any unicorns have magic in their horn." Greyback said with amused.

"Indeed. He was a useful pony after all." Strife replied as Utopia sits next to them.

"Are we going to find the Custos of Armis's owners or Twilight and her friends?" Utopia asked.

"Hey what if we like to split up to find Twilight and her friends and Elements of Justice's wielders." Greyback asked Strife.

"What?" He asked.

"Grey was right if I find Twilight and her friends and you guys find the three other elements as well." Utopia said.

"That sounds a great idea, Utopia. I liked what you think." Strife amused.

"But before we go to sleep, I wanted to tell you, Grey." Utopia said as Greyback and Strife looked at each other and turned back to him.

"Go ahead." Greyback said.

"Thanks for saving me as a friend." Utopia said as Greyback looked dumbfounded.

"Friend?" Greyback asked.

"You know, friends can look after each other and working together." Utopia said as Greyback sighed.

"Oh, no thank me but I really appreciate that. Goodnight." Greyback said as he falls to sleep, and Strife lay down on the ground and sleeping.

Utopia went outside the cave and looked at the stars.

_ "Be careful, Twilight and including your friends. Just stick together and no arguments."_ Utopia thought as he went back to sleep with the others.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Utopia was saved by Greyback and Strife who were sent by the benefactor of the team; Primus Albert, Storm King's brother. Their task is to find the three chosen warriors to save Equestria from invading by the Storm King's army. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	5. Destination to Kludgetown and Beauty Cat

(Abyssinia – Bone Dry Desert)

Utopia, Greyback and Strife are sweating and exhausting as they are stranding through the sand desert known as Bone Dry Desert. They found some tracks that left by Twilight and her friends but the winds blowing the sand tracks away.

"Oh man, we've been walking around circles in the hottest desert." Utopia as Strife wiped off the sweat on his head with his hand.

"Then how come you lost your smelling scent ability." Strife said, feeling exhausted.

"That's because this hot air affects my nose as it is losing my detecting smell and I no longer follow Twilight's trace." Greyback said as he rubbed his nose with his arm.

"How? We can't stay like this unless… there's a road." Utopia said as Greyback sighed in irritated.

"Utopia stop guessing. You just a…" Then Greyback suddenly remembered something that Utopia said. "Wait, did you just say road?" He looked down the cobblestone road at a further distance and smiled. "Good idea, Utopia."

He ran over to see the road that leads to a huge, deserted tower like-city. "Where there's a road, there's usually a city over there!" Greyback shouted and chuckled.

"Then we made it!" Strife said as they are going over in the city as they saw a big sign says: 'Welcome to Kludgetown!'

Greyback looked at a sign in sarcastically.

"A Kludgetown, huh? Doesn't look like that much to me, especially with lowlife vendors." Greyback said as he saw some vendors in the front entrance.

Utopia was worried that vendors were going to sell anything but living creatures.

"You mean they are going to sell us for greedy money?!" Utopia screamed.

Strife puts his finger on his chin in thoughtful.

"Ummm… Yes, but don't worry we were watching you and tried to blend in." He said as he patted on Utopia's mane head with his hand.

Utopia, Greyback and Strife went in the Kludgetown. As Utopia and two allies wandered in Kludgetown, they walked past a male pig the horn seller with merchant hood who looked at unicorn pony.

"Ahh, another pony with a horn. You're selling it to me?" He asked greedily as Greyback snarled at horn collector merchant who back away and he drew his sword at him. "We just trekked down here from the desert, so we're in no mood for this sort of stuff. So, get lost or I am going to shut your stupid voice. Got that!?" Greyback asked threateningly as horn dealer nodded in fear.

Utopia was surprised and little scare that the Fridolfian Wolf scaring him as they kept walking and heard shouting.

"Hey, kitty kid! Where've you been?!" One of the voices shouted as Utopia and the others looked worried.

"Hey, guys. We got a problem." Utopia said as he and others following the voice.

"Go away! Just leave me alone, you big bully!" A young kid voice said.

Utopia and others headed in the dead-end alley where the voice coming from as they saw three raccoon bandits wearing their raggedy clothes especially the leader has his animal skull tattoo on his left arm, who holds the young kitten in his paw.

Tawny is a street kitten kid and adoptive brother of Capper. His fur is oranges stripes, mitt (paws) and bib (chest) are white. He wears his torn brown flat cap and shredded yellow scarf.

Utopia, Greyback and Strife looked in shock that they tormented him.

"Oh my… poor kid. He looks so innocent." Strife said in solemnly.

"Guys, we have to do something." Utopia whispered to them in troubled.

The young orange kitten tried struggled to get free, but the raccoon leader grips him tightly.

"Bruto is ain't happy for you." One of the mean raccoons smirked.

Young orange kitty spat saliva on Bruto which made him madder.

"Alright punk, time to teach you a lesson." Bruto said as he ready to punch him as Utopia, Grey, and Strife rushed to them.

Then a brave unicorn pony blasted his magic at the raccoon leader's paw, making him staggered and cried in pain as he dropped the young kitten down as he ran up behind Utopia and the others. The other bandits were surprised at Utopia's magic blast especially the leader. As he blew his paw to cool it down and glared at them, even more at Utopia. Utopia stood up at them.

"Have you guys had a no shame? Bullying that kitty is not worth it." Utopia pointed his hoof at the raccoon leader.

Bruno growled. "So, you want me to challenge you?!"

"Yeah! Go get him, boss!" One of them said as the leader charged at him, but Utopia dodged him by jumping over and punched his hoof across the leader's face.

Bruno wiped his face that unicorn punched, he tried to have punched him back, but Greyback quickly holds the raccoon's paws. He twisted his raccoon's paw making bone crack as he yelled in pain and kicked in his head. The leader shook his head firmly and shakes his paw.

"That's it, doggy. You're going down too!" The raccoon leader shouted as running towards Greyback as he quickly kicked his groin hard.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" The raccoon leader screamed like a girl as he dropped his knee in agony which makes his bandits cringed in shock and even every vendor creatures saw too, seeing the worst embarrassing thing in their life.

"Ooohh!" Two raccoon bandits cringed.

As he left stunned, Greyback lifted him with his two arms that Utopia, Strife and the little kitten couldn't believe their eyes that Fridolfian Wolf was strong, and he tossed into the lizard vendor's pet shop causing smashing into pieces and the lizard ran away in astonished. The scorpions got out from the jar that got broke as they are crawling around Bruto's face as he screamed in fear and started to run away from them and crashing through some building's wall. The two bandits glared at them and they ran over to follow him.

"You haven't seen the last of us! Verko will be hearing about this!" One of the goons shouted.

As the young kitten saw the bandits running, he happily turned at Utopia and companions.

"Thank you, whoever you guys are." A young kitten with a torn brown flat cap.

"No problem, kid. What's your name?" Greyback asked.

"The name's Tawny and who are you?" He replied as Utopia put his hoof on his chest.

"My name's Utopia Magus." He gestured Tawny with his hoof at Greyback and Strife.

"This is Greyback and Strife." He said.

"Are you guys being… travelers?" Tawny asked.

"Actually, we were travelers. We came here to find the element's wielder and Princess Twilight and her friends." Strife said as Tawny looked dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, what? I don't understand." He said as Strife sighed.

"Anyways, are you originally from the Panthera the capital of Abyssinia?" Strife asked.

"Uh, yeah I was there. But I stranded hereafter that huge big airships attack my home." Tawny answered as Greyback and Utopia were surprised.

"How did you know that, Strife?" Utopia asked.

"I was there with Storm King some time ago." Strife answered as Utopia rolled his eyes.

"So, what about the cats, are they survived?" Greyback asked.

"Oh, about those two cats. Their named Capper and Katherine who already lived here." Tawny said.

"Who's Capper and Katherine?" Utopia asked.

"Capper is a nice cat, he seemed not bad obviously and I lived with him. I also heard a rumor that Katherine is a beautiful former famous model and dancer and she is becoming a hairdresser as she in Kat's Salon." Tawny said as Utopia and others looked each other.

"Would you excuse me for a minute?" Utopia asked as he, Greyback and Strife huddled together.

"All right, let's separated. Utopia, you go with Tawny to find this Capper. Strife and I go to Kat's salon to see the cat lady. Before you go, I might give a contact orb armlet to you." Greyback said as he picked contact orb armlet from pockets and gave it to Utopia.

Utopia used his magic to levitate armlet puts on his arm. "So, I can contact you?" He asked.

"Yes, once you find Twilight and her friends. Please let me know."

"Alright, I see you around but be careful of Storm Guards." Utopia said as Grey and Strife nodded as they are going find Katherine which makes Tawny confused.

"Hey, aren't you with them?" He asked.

"Don't worry about them. Can you take me to Capper?" Utopia asked.

"Sure, I know where he is." Tawny said as he and Utopia are walked through the streets.

They walked for five minutes until they stopped front at the Capper's wooden little manor with a big windmill that's behind on it. Tawny looked over his shoulder at Utopia. "Well, this is it." Tawny said as he and Utopia went inside but the room is empty.

"Huh? Where's Capper? Is he gone already?" Utopia asked confusedly.

"Let's just say he's going to take some air, but he will be back shortly." Tawny said as Utopia sits down on a couch nearby window that can be seen a windmill spin that from outside.

Utopia looked around the surrounding of this room. Tawny sit on a chair underneath the table and wait. Several minutes later, the trapdoor opened and reveals the cat with a shabby red duster coat.

Capper was con artist cat. His eyes were light malachite green, pompadour short curly hair was dark greyish indigo and body-color was moderate gamboge with darker gamboge (face, ears, paws, and tail) and lighter gamboge (chest fur). He wears his shabby red duster coat and small bandage tied around his tail.

"Welcome, my little ponies, to my little manor." Capper said as he jumped off the opening trapdoor to let Twilight and her friends stuck up their heads.

As Twilight and her friends are amazed at the decoration of his little manor and others having some comments with Capper.

Capper walked right up to Tawny.

"Hey, big bro." Tawny as Capper rubbed on kitten's head playfully.

"Where are you wandering off to, Tawny? Haven't I told you to stay here?" Capper asked as Twilight, Mane Five and Spike looked at Tawny especially Fluttershy who adored at him.

"Ooh look at him. He's kinda cute." Fluttershy said as Tawny chuckled nervously.

"Um yes, I'm Tawny. Nice to meet you, ponies." Tawny said as he takes off his brown flat cap and bowed to them while holding his cap on his right paw in bow position. Capper came up with a kitten and puts paws on his shoulder.

"I adopted him a little brother." Capper said as Utopia was shocked.

"Tawny was your adoptive little BROTHER?!" Utopia snapped. As his shout make alarms Twilight, Mane Five, Spike, and Capper who yowls like a cat as he startled, and they turned around to him as he jumped through the opening hatch door in surprised but trip over its door and fell on a floor with his body flat.

Twilight and her friends were surprised to see him except Capper who felt disbelief and turned at Tawny.

"Did you bring another pony?" Capper asked quietly at him as Tawny nodded answerable.

Twilight and her friends rushed over Utopia who got up from the floor as he shook his head and Twilight hugged him.

"Utopia, I thought you were captured!" Twilight said while hugging him.

"I'm okay, Twilight." Utopia said as Mane Five and Spike chattering happily around him until Rainbow Dash called out.

"You're alive but how did you get away from those monsters at Canterlot?" She asked.

"Let's just say I have been saved and help from my friends." Utopia said as Twilight and her friends looked in amused and even Capper was fascinated.

"By who?" Capper asked as he walked towards him.

"Who knows? I'm Utopia Magus by the way." Utopia gestured his hoof as making a handshake position.

"Oh Utopia, that really sounds like imaginable paradise and peaceful as my place. I'm Capper." Capper said as he shakes his paws on Utopia's hoof.

"Pleased to meet you, Capper. Your place looks not so bad but some junks." Utopia said as he lets his hoof go same as Capper did.

"Well, yeah. Sorry about that unexpected guest and tried to help yourself." Capper said as he went back to chat with Mane Five. Tawny has met Spike the dragon and he was amazed.

"Hey, you are a little dragon that I ever have seen, and nobody knows any other mystical creatures." Tawny commented as Spike smiled at him.

"Yes, I am Spike. You look little to me, and I like your fancy flat cap." Spike said.

"Thank you. Could you tell me about ponies and yourself?" Tawny said.

"Well, I'll be glad to, Tawny." Spike said as he and Tawny walked to the nearby window's couch.

Utopia heard Twilight's gasped as he walked next to him.

"What is it, Twilight?" He asked as Twilight used her magic to take an interesting book.

"I think this book had an answered the Queen." Twilight smiled as Utopia was surprised but smiled delightfully.

He looked at his contact orb armlet on his arm ready to let Grey know as he walked to the door.

Twilight saw Utopia headed to a door.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked as Utopia turned around at her.

"I need to take some air." Utopia said.

"Alright, but be careful of strangers." Twilight said.

"I will." Utopia said as he opened a door with magic and closed it behind.

He looked around to make sure no one watching him, and he touched contact orb as it glowed.

Out in the city, Greyback and Strife were continuing searching through alleys until their weapons started to glow in red and purple.

"What's meaning of this, Strife?" Greyback asked.

"I think it tells us we're closed to find one of the Elements of Justice's wielders." Strife answered.

"Then let's go!" Greyback said as he and Strife running through town as their weapons getting glowed brighter.

"As we were running through towns, our weapons glowed brighter." Strife said.

Until Greyback and Strife found Kat's salon as they are standing in front of the salon.

"So, this is it." Strife said as the sound of communication heard.

"Oh, it's Utopia. Look likes he found a princess." Greyback said as he pulled out his communication orb from his jacket coat's pocket to see it glowing.

The globe appeared with magical projection to show Utopia.

_"Guys, I've found Twilight and her friends, and they are safe."_ Utopia said.

"Good work." Greyback said.

_"Did you find Katherine?"_ Utopia asked.

"Yes, we are standing in front of her salon shop. As soon Katherine joined us, we meet you there as possible." Greyback said.

_"Right. Over and out."_ Utopia said as he turned it off making magic projection disappeared.

"Let's look in there, Grey." Strife said as he and Greyback looked through a window to see Katherine, who cutting the badger customer's hair.

Katherine is elegance white cat, former fashion model, former dancer, and hairdresser. She has her aqua eyes sclera, short blonde hair covers her right eye, light sapphire eyeshadow, purple bowtie on her tail and paw's nails polish color is purple. She wears her blue blouse with white flower patterns all over it, light purple long fabric skirt, a bluish Martialis Sash Belt around her waist and hair stylish salon apron.

Greyback and Strife were a bit blushed at her feline's beauty.

"Hubba, hubba. She is a true beauty." Strife mumbled as he and Greyback quickly snapped out of this.

"Okay, enough gawking time." Greyback snapped. As she finished her badger customer's hair. "Now you all done." Katherine said as she gestured him as the badger gazed into the mirror to see his hair was trimmed fashionably.

"Woah, thank you. Miss Katherine." He said.

"You're welcome, it's twenty-five storm bucks." Katherine said as she gestured her paw out to him.

"Twenty-five? But I only had about fifteen storm bucks!" Badger exclaimed.

"Take it as fifteen or leave it not twenty-five." Katherine said as the male badger scoffed, and he reluctantly gives fifteen storm bucks to her.

The badger stormed out of the door and mocked about Katherine's salon. Greyback and Strife were seemed bewilderment awkward.

"Huh. She needs more money but still poor." Greyback said.

"You seemed quite awkward, Grey. Her life was awful but it going to worth it. Strife said.

Greyback and Strife were going inside Kat's salon. Katherine was busy and counting the money as she sighed in distressed.

"I hate my job." Katherine said.

"Totally much." Greyback said as Katherine's ear twitched that she heard the voice and turned around at them.

"Oh, I'm Katherine the fashionable hairdresser and you guys want hair-styling?" Katherine said in still upset.

Strife floated towards her. "Uh, hello. I'm don't have my hair." Strife pointed his finger on his head showing that he doesn't have his hair.

"And my hair looks perfectly fine to me." Greyback added as Katherine crossed her arms.

"Okay, who are you guys? You're not exactly around this Kludgetown, aren't you?" She asked.

"Well, we've got to travel here. I'm Greyback and this is Strife." Greyback said as he pointed at murky cloud life-form creature.

"And we're here for you to join us for becoming Justice Defenders." Strife said as Katherine looked in confused.

"What's Justice Defenders?" She asked.

Before Greyback answered to her, their weapons started to glow the same as Katherine's sash belt itself. Katherine gasped at her sash belt.

"What's happening to my sash belt?" Katherine asked.

"You have found one of Cutos of Armis called the Martialis Sash Belt and symbolizes Assurance." Strife said as her sash and Greyback and Strife's arsenals stopped glowing.

Katherine stares at her sash in dazed as Greyback and Strife walked next to her.

"Look, Katherine, I know you don't understand a little. But we want you to join us because your Martialis Sash Belt has chosen you. Will you help us?" Greyback said as Katherine looked in concerned and pondered.

"Well, maybe I should— Her sentence was interrupted as the sound of vendor complaining.

"What's going on out there?" Katherine asked as she, Strife and Greyback looked through the window.

They see the two Storm Creatures that had dark purple streaks in their hair as they trashed around the vendor's supplies looking for a team.

"Oh no. The Storm Guards were hunting around, which means Tempest and her comrades were already here." Greyback said.

"And why are they here?" Katherine asked.

"They must be going after Princess Twilight." Strife said.

"Who's Twilight?" Katherine asked.

"No time to explained, we have to hurry to find Utopia!" Greyback said as Katherine sighed knowingly that Greyback was right.

"Then I accepted your help." Katherine as she takes her apron off.

Malleo and Storm-Quads along with Storm Creatures walking through alleys to other places in the city to find Twilight and her friend while Tempest, Grubber and yeti creature soldiers went into the central town area.

"Are you sure, you saw those three were heading out beyond Equestria and now you are telling me they're here in this deserted town?" Malleo asked at Talpa.

"Malleo, he's got a point. I'm sure they are around here somewhere." Angelus said as she is flying around next to him. Guralph saw Utopia's mane hair as he picked it up.

"Boss, look what I found." Guralph said as Malleo and others looked at Guralph who holding Utopia's mane hair as Malleo takes unicorn's mane hair from his paw and he smells it.

"Your right, Talpa. He's here with others." Malleo said as Talpa chuckled in improvement.

"Which means the last alicorn princess and her friends are here." Talpa said as Malleo called out the vendors.

"Attention! A green unicorn stranding here in this town along with companions." Tell us where they are…" Malleo nodding gestured at Guralph to finish his sentence.

"Or I will make any of you with serious painful happening here." Guralph finished Malleo's sentence as the same three raccoon bandits from earlier approached to them. Malleo and others looked at Bruno who beaten up as he covered in bandages strap and has swollen on his face due scorpion's stinging.

"So, you guys came here looking for that puny unicorn and his allies?" Bruto asked.

"Yes. And one of them is the wolfie dog did that for you?" Malleo asked.

"He beats me up and I can't believe he lifted me up and tosses me over in a small pet shop." He said as Talpa walked to the raccoon bandit leader.

"Anything else?" Talpa asked.

"Before fighting those punks, I tried to get that kitten named Tawny who formerly worked with us." The leader said in ominous.

Malleo staring at bandit leader with interesting evil smiled as he walks toward him.

"Now tell us about this kitten Tawny." Malleo smirked as the leader tried to have answered him.

Greyback, Strife, and Katherine already on the salon's roof as they were narrowed look at them.

"Oh no, they are knowing we were here." Strife said.

"Katherine, did you know about Tawny?" Greyback asked as Katherine shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but I think I heard someone said that he's lived with Capper." Katherine said.

"Then let me track the kitten." Greyback said.

"And how are you going to find him?" Katherine asked.

"With this." Greyback gestured as he is holding a fur hair from Tawny. Katherine and Strife were surprised.

"You mean you can smell his scent with a fur?" She asked.

Enough chat, follow me well." Greyback said as he, Strife and Katherine running and jumps off the building's roof.

As the raccoon leader was finishing explained to Malleo about Tawny lived with Capper, Guralph's ears twitched as he saw Greyback and others are running on the higher ground roofs. Guralph looks towards Malleo and pats his shoulders to get his attention. Malleo turned back to him.

"What is it now?" Malleo asked irritably.

"I saw those guys spying on us and now they are going to find Capper's place." Guralph said as Malleo smiled a little bit.

"Excellent spotted, Guralph and let's following them." Malleo said as he and others chasing after Greyback and his allies, leaving with raccoon bandit leader and his two gangs behind.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Utopia and his two traveling companion journeyed to the Kludgetown to find Twilight and her friends, even the Element of Justice's chosen wielder which is the mesmerized fashionable cat named Katherine. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	6. Great Escaping Plan Ever

(Capper's little Manor)

Back to Capper's place, Tawny told Spike about the history about dragons as becoming great friends and Spike secretly tells him about having a crush on Rarity, but he doesn't want charming Capper to impress her.

"Oh, I see what you mean, Spike but Capper had secretly in love with Katherine from the salon." Tawny said as Spike laughs sarcastically.

"Did he often met her?" Spike whispered in awkwardly as Tawny nodded.

"Of course. I showed you some magazines from Capper's chest." Tawny said as he and Spike getting magazines from the chest.

Tawny opened a chest as he and Spike see torn magazines but visibly.

Tawny took one of the magazines and showed Spike that Katherine was shown on a picture that she's wearing a fashionable dancer dress.

"Wow, she's looked nice and no one wonders Capper in love with her." Spike said.

"You and Capper got a lot in common with girls and pretty much of you." Tawny said as he felt something as he looked up his flat cap that magically floated. Tawny saw Rarity uses her magic to levitate a needle and thread to fix his flat cap.

"There you go, Tawny." Rarity said as she gave levitated back to Tawny's paws.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Rarity and I glad you're useful to me." Tawny said as he puts his flat cap on his head.

"I do something fabulous same with Capper." Rarity said.

"But tried not to thank her, Tawny." Capper warned politely as Tawny nodded his head understandable.

"Hey, guys!" Utopia said as he levitated a map over to the table with Twilight, which Mane Five, Spike, Capper, and Tawny quickly looked at it.

"We've been looking for the wrong queen." Twilight said.

"She's right, so we don't need to find the queen of the hippos. We only need the Queen of the Hippogriffs! Part pony and part eagle! And that's what Princess Celestia mentioned about it." Utopia said as Tawny looked in amazed.

"Oh! Oh, the Hippogriffs!" Capper said in a weird tone.

"Now, the trouble with that is… no one knows… where they are…"

"It says here they're on the top of Mount Aris!" Twilight said reprovingly.

"You mean the mountain right outside the window?" Pinkie asked.

The others looked and saw a large mountain in the distance.

"Objects in windows may be less mountainous than they appear." Capper said as he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, I met one of them." Tawny said as Twilight, Utopia and the others gasped including Capper with a 'really?' expression.

"You do?!" Applejack shocked.

"You see, some while ago before I lived with Capper. I saw a hippogriff who's been caught by bandits and his name was Aero Wingsman." Tawny said as Capper put his paws on his chin.

"Hm. What else do you know about him, little bro?" He asked.

"He said he was a royal commander of the Hippogriff Guards and sadly for him." Tawny said miserably.

"What happened?" Utopia asked.

"He's selling to Storm Guards and take him away." Tawny said as Twilight, Utopia, and others gasped especially Capper felt so bad about when he tried to sell them.

"Where is he?" Twilight asked. Tawny answered him, but Utopia interrupted.

"No time to answer, Twilight. Let's go, every pony." Utopia said as Twilight nodded in agreement and they are leaving.

Capper gasped at this.

"Wait!" Capper yelled and yowled like the cat he was, quickly blocking in front of the door. "You can't— You can't make it by y'allselves. You need an airship! And lucky for you, I can get you a ride."

"I think we can get there on our own." Twilight said. But as she opened a door with her magic, she, Utopia and others saw a small rat mole creature in glasses and suit.

"Here's Verko!" He said and laughed. Twilight quickly slipped back, and Utopia defends her.

"These ponies' better shoot rainbow lasers out their eyes if they're gonna settle your debt! Brought the big cage. Let's load 'em up!" Verko said as Mane Six and Tawny gasped.

"You were… were going to sell us?!" Rarity asked.

"How could you, Capper?!" Tawny glared at Capper.

Capper tried to say something with guilty expression but innocently.

"I knew it!" Twilight snapped.

"Come on, guys, we're out of here!" Utopia added as they heard sinister chuckled and saw Tempest.

"Silly little ponies." Tempest smirked.

"Tempest!" Twilight yelled in fear.

Spike screams and Fluttershy hide in the lampshade.

Malleo came out of the trapdoor along with members one by one and blocked behind the windows.

"You're not escaping from us." Malleo said. Tempest continuing evil chuckles.

"Trusting strangers? Big mistake. Big—" "Huge!" Grubber added as Angelus giggled at Grubber's comment and Malleo sighed.

"Hoo-hoo! My goodness!" Verko said as he is looking over Tempest and put his hands on her face. "Well, look at you! With your scary broken horn and scowly eyes. What tricks do you know, my little pony-wony?"

Tempest getting annoyed with him as she zapped him with electrifying magic from her broken horn.

Verko weakly coughed.

"Not bad…" He said and fainted.

Tempest, Malleo and his minions have surrounded Twilight, Utopia, and others.

"Oh no, look like we are trapped." Rainbow Dash said.

"Utopia, do you have any ideas to get us out of here?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry, Twilight. I'm out of luck." Utopia said.

Then suddenly, Greyback, Strife, and Katherine crashing down through the roof making pieces fall out and they landed on a floor.

Utopia, Twilight and others were surprised to see them, even Capper and Tawny saw Katherine who stands next to allies.

Malleo growled at them.

"You guys are in our way! You're going to regret this!" Malleo said as he bashed with his mace at Greyback but he blocked his sword against it in horizontal position and he looked back to Utopia and others.

"Utopia, get Twilight and her friends out. We will deal with them!" Greyback said.

"Go! Go!" Utopia said as he, Twilight, Mane Five and Spike escaped through the window and they jumped onto the windmill's blades while Greyback and his companions take care of Tempest and Storm-Quads.

"Get… Her… Now!" Tempest yelled as one of the storm creatures going after them and she is helping Malleo and his team to fight heroic warriors.

"Guralph, help storm creature to get the last princess!" Malleo ordered as he blocked his mace against Greyback's sword.

Guralph nodded at him and he's joined up with storm foot soldier.

"You oughta be scared now, ponies!" Grubber yelled.

Twilight and Rainbow touched their forehooves on the windmill's blade and pushed, but a storm creature another blade while Guralph grabbed other end windmill blade and they held it back.

Utopia then saw the support beam and smirked.

"Girls, I have an idea. But you all need to hold on tight." Utopia said.

"Then don't do it to me!" Rarity said.

"You girls wanna make it out alive or not?" Utopia asked as he slid down to the windmill's support beam.

He summoned his Mysticus Horn Blade from his horn as he slashed through the support as it blades hits Guralph and storm creature in the process.

Then the windmill fan rolling down the street.

Greyback was slide across the ground as he got hit and skidded to stop and slashed at Malleo with his sword.

Strife deals against Angelus as he blasted with telekinesis power from his helmet, but she dodged quickly. Katherine fights Talpa with wielding a pipe to bash him but he dodged her.

Talpa chuckled as he switched into a camouflaged mode.

"Huh? Where's he'd go?" Katherine asked as she got hit by invisible Talpa and she tried to sense where he is. Katherine is unaware of Talpa's invisible when Talpa grabbed a chair and smashed it on her as Katherine lost her consciousness.

"Katherine!" Greyback shouted in alarm as he gotten kicked by Tempest in mid-air and send flying at Strife's back as they crashed into each other.

Greyback and Strife get up as they saw Katherine is held captive along with Capper and Tawny by Malleo and others.

Malleo laughed evilly.

"You two thought try to stop me with this kitty lady from the salon?" He asked as Greyback growled as he tried to save her, but Strife stops her.

"No, we are going to get caught!" Strife said.

"Right." Greyback said as he throws his smoke bomb and exploded into smokey around the room.

Malleo and others are choking as the smoke fades and they saw Greyback and Strife's gone.

"Grrr. I hate it when they do that." Guralph said.

"They got away again, sir." Angelus said.

"At least we have three captives." Talpa said as he glanced at three felines as Tawny gulped.

Utopia, Twilight, Mane Five and Spike are still on rolling windmill.

"I'm… gonna… be… sick!" Applejack yelled as the windmill blades made an impact on several points in the street.

"Don't hurl it off from your muzzle until… our next stop!" Utopia shouted as he saw a set of scaffolding in the distance.

They quickly jumped off the windmill and ran along the scaffolding as the windmill blades smashing it to kindling just behind them. Utopia and others are jumping off to the next building and ran through the hallway and Twilight saw a large airship starting to set sail at the docks above.

"We have to get there! To the docks! Hurry!" Twilight yelled.

Rainbow quickly grab a hold of its mooring rope, pulling it hard enough for the others to carefully walk across.

"Alright, everypony. Don't look down now!" Applejack said as Pinkie jumped on the rope, but the rope fell off and falling to the debris of sharp edged rocks.

"Oh no!" Utopia cried. "Pinkie!" Twilight yelled as she flew down to save her.

"Aaaaaaaggghhh!" Pinkie cried as Twilight caught her and flying back up towards the airship. Once they had reached the entrance to the ship's dock and two friends landed on ship's deck safely.

Utopia quickly runs towards them.

"Are you two alright?" Utopia asked.

Before Twilight answered, Pinkie exclaimed. "Best… Escape… Plan… Ever!"

"WHAT?!" Twilight cried.

"You planned on that?!" Utopia shouted as the wallop rope flew around them and pulled them to the others who hiding with a stack of boxes.

"Shh!" Spike shushed.

Utopia, Twilight, and others looked up and saw two shadowy bird life forms.

"Did you hear somethin'?" One of them asked.

The other just squawked like a parrot.

"Eh, probably just the rats. If we find 'em, we'll eat 'em." Then they left.

"Rats?" Rarity asked worriedly.

"But there's no rats around here." Utopia whispered at her.

(Kludgetown's docks)

Guralph and Talpa pushed Capper and Katherine down on the ground and Guralph holds little kitten in his arms.

"Let go of me!" Tawny said as Guralph covered his mouth while he is mumbling.

"Not until these two are answered to us." He referred to Capper and Katherine.

"Now… where are they going?" Tempest scowled as her horn sparkling along with frowning Grubber.

"Answered her question or your little brother is squished." Malleo threatened to him.

Capper immediately stood up straight, holding up his arms in defense.

"Okay. No need for violence. Uh, they're headed…" Before he answered, a gold button sparkles caught his attention as he looked down to see his buttons. Remembering that Rarity had generously given him and before he almost sold them to Verko. Then he decided to be pretended.

"They headed east! Yeah, to… To Black Skull Island."

Tempest, Malleo, Angelus, and Grubber looked at each other in suspicious looks.

Guralph attempted to petting on Tawny's head but Tawny bits Guralph's arm and wailed in pain as he lets the kitten go off his arm.

Tawny walked towards to Malleo and others and put his arms crossed.

"Yeah, what Capper said? You can let us go!" Tawny yelled as Katherine stands up firmly.

"But you never find them in the Far East." Katherine added as Capper purred lovingly, but Tawny elbowed him with serious look and cleared his throat.

"Oh, Kathy's right. Now if you excuse us for glad we could be of service to His Majesty, the Storm King. We'll just be our own way right now." Capper said as he, Tawny and agreeable Katherine left but two Storm Creatures blocked their ways and make them yowled in fear.

Three felines turned back at them in concern.

"When I get my princess. Until then, your fates are still…up in the air." Tempest sneered.

"If any of you struggled, my members and I punished you by throwing overboard to death! Understood?" Malleo demanded.

"Mm-hm" Three felines nodded.

"Oh, you're gonna go in the skiff! Which is a boat! Specifically, an air-boat!" Grubber said and laughed.

"Don't you mean airship if you preferred it correctly?" Talpa asked.

"Whatever." Grubber mocked as Storm Creatures and Guralph shoved Capper, Tawny, and Katherine as they forced aboard to airship.

After Grubber commenting something, Angelus blushed and giggled.

"Don't drag away with this, Grub-Googly." Angelus said as she put her hand on her chest affectionately and walked past him.

As the three felines were aboard on an airship, Capper had smug on his face at Katherine.

"Hey, Katherine what is surprised?" Capper asked as Katherine crossed her arms and looked away from him with apathetic looks, not saying some words but looking at Tawny who sitting down with hugging his arms over his legs and felt sad.

"Hey, don't worry kid. We've tried to think to escape from them." Katherine said as she rubbed little kitten's head making him comfortable. Katherine leaves Tawny as Capper sit down next to him.

"Look, we have no idea those other guys except I seen that smoky cloud guy before." Capper said as Tawny looked at him.

"Who?" Tawny asked.

"I think his name is Strife and rumored that he betrayed the Storm King for being used for destroying our home." Capper said.

"Is he turned to good when he helped that wolf and Miss Katherine?" Tawny asked as Capper nodded theoretically.

As the Storm Guards' airship left from the docks, Greyback and Strife tried to catch it up, but it already flies out. Greyback groaned, failed to save Katherine, Capper and Tawny.

"We're too late. How did we get in the air to follow it?" Greyback asked.

"Plus, we must save those felines." Strife said as their Custos of Armis are glowing.

"Oh, another wielder around here in this dock." Strife said as he surprised gaze at something or someone.

"What the matter with you?" Greyback asked.

Strife didn't answer him as he pointed to and Greyback saw where Strife pointing at the hooded figure who standing on the dock platform with an airship and talking to airship's chipmunk owner.

"Did you think he's a wielder of Element of Justice?" Greyback asked.

"I guess we have to find out. Let's move out!" Strife said as he and Greyback hurried to the other docks where the hooded figure was. As they arrived to see a hooded figure in the docks, the figure already gives some gems to the seller.

"Ooh, gems. Thank you and have a nice day." Airship's Chipmunk owner said as he walked past Greyback and Strife.

They walked towards to hooded figure as he gazed at them.

"My name's Greyback and this is Strife. We were here to find you and help us." Greyback said.

The hooded figure asked in trustworthy.

"Are you the ones they called Justice Defenders?" Greyback and Strife looked surprised.

"How do you know who we are?" Strife asked.

He removed his hood reveals his face to them when he removed his mask on top of his head

Halcon once was a former captain of his pirate crew and became Lone Falcon Ranger. He is a falcon, his eye color was lime, his hair feather was black, the tail feather was dark brown, feathery body with black spots and white undersides with brown barring, bare scarlet red ring circles around his eyes and hair-like feathers high fade. His clothing was sleeveless bowman tunic hooded cape, leather armband gloves, leather neck scarf, black eye-mask in bird view and talon leather bracer. His weapons were dagger on his small scabbard and Bow of Enchanted Raptor that holds inside bow quiver around on his back. He has a small scar mark on his beak that bashed by Malleo.

"I am Halcon, the Lone Falcon Archer and representing one Element of Justice called Honour." Halcon said as he unsheathes his bow to show them as it glowed in green.

"So, which mean you already had the Bow of Enchanted Raptor?" Strife asked.

"Yes, amigos. I will have accompanied you to stop Storm King and his army from taking over the world." Halcon said in Spanish tone.

"Then we're going rescuing captives, and do you know how to fly this airship?" Greyback asked as Halcon chuckled in admiration.

"Of course, I did." He said.

"Whoa, really?" Strife asked.

"I used to be a former captain of my pirate crew." Halcon said.

"It means pirate?" Strife asked as understanding the Spanish word.

"Yes, and enough hablar, amigos. Let's flight to the sky!" Halcon said as he and others went aboard on airship.

Greyback, Strife, and Halcon headed to a flight deck as Halcon steps on the throttle to make the airship's exhaust pipe smoking coming out. The airship moved upwards and forward to find Tempest's airship and rescued captives.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Twilight had found the lost map of Mount Aris where the Hippogriffs lived. Capper was guilty when they found out that his boss Verko sold them for the debt as Tempest, Grubber, and Storm Creatures soon arrived as well. Tempest blasted Verko away for annoying her, Utopia, Twilight, Spike and Mane Five were cornered by them as Greyback, Strife and Katherine stopped them and having a fight so Utopia and his friends had a chance to escape. Katherine is taken away as well as Capper and Tawny, Greyback and Strife retreated from them. Utopia and others were stowed away on the airship while Greyback and Strife were joined by another Element of Justice wielder named Halcon who possessed the Bow of Enchanted Raptor and helped them to save the captives. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	7. Tossing Overboard but Time to be Awesome

(Ship's deck)

On the ship, Utopia, Twilight, Mane Five and Spike are going to keep hiding from birds who wearing the black uniform with Storm King's sigil.

"Utopia, back over there. Are those your friends you were talking about?" Twilight asked quietly not getting the crew's attention.

"Yes, they are. They will destine to become Justice Defenders and fulfilled the prophecy." Utopia replied as the girls and baby dragon getting confuse.

"What are the Justice Defenders and what are they trying to do?" Rarity asked.

"Saving the lands of Equestria and defeating the pure evil ones." Utopia said.

"Like Storm King and his empire?" Fluttershy asked shyly but wondering.

"Yes, that's why they were helping us." Utopia said as Applejack and Rainbow Dash are starting to gaze at them.

Apparently, Rainbow was stuck out her tongue in disgusted when one of them burped and scratched his itchy bump.

"Whaddya think, Twilight? Should we just… ask 'em to take us?" Applejack asked as Twilight checked the map and turned back to the others.

"Last time we trusted somepony, he tried to sell us!" Twilight protested.

"Well, at least we going to try to tell them." Utopia said as a crate from above them was moved, exposing them.

They all gasped in fear. "Hey, guys!" The bird said who saw them.

Boyle was a burly member of Captain Celaeno's crew. His body feathers were grayish emerald green and dark sea green, hair feathers were dark cyan, and eyes were dark grayish cyan with the pale, light grayish olive sclera. His right hand was gone and, in its place, was a brass-plated base handless.

"Come check this out!" Boyle called out the others.

Mullet was first mate of Captain Celaeno's crew and resemblance of macaw. His body feathers were moderate sea green feathers, hair feathers were moderate raspberry and eyes were black with very light pistachio sclera. He had an eyepatch covered his right eye.

"Looks like we have a pack of stowaways." Mullet said smirking.

Lix Spittle was a female member of Captain Celaeno's crew and the ship chef. Her body feathers were pale, light grayish rose, hair feathers were light sap green and eye were black with pale, light grayish apple green sclera.

Lix Spittle joined with them as she is scratching her chin with a fork. "What are we s'posed to do with 'em?" She asked.

Squabble was the mentally wall-eyed member of Captain Celaeno's crew. His body feathers were grayish malachite green, hair feathers were dark crimson, and eyes were moderate crimson with pale, light grayish spring bud sclera. He had his metal upper beak.

Squabble stuck his head in and just squawked.

"I think we tie' em up!" Boyle said, making Applejack gasp in dismay.

"Nah! We clip their wings!" Lix Spittle said, making Rainbow Dash growl.

"Nah, we scar 'em…" Mullet said, making Rarity yelp.

"Emotionally…" His last part made Fluttershy cry a bit in hurtful.

"Why don't you tried to do something different… not very violent at us." Utopia said in determination, but the macaw ignored him and something he forgot about the rulebook.

"Wai-wai-wai-wait!" The second bird said, turning distantly. "What says the book, Captain Celaeno?"

Then a fifth female bird approached with her leather foot guard and a peg leg.

Captain Celaeno is former pirate captain along with her crew and became one of Storm King's delivery parrots for the Storm King. Her body color is light gambogeish gray, eyes color was moderate raspberry, eye shadow was grayish harlequin and hair-like feathers color was pale light grayish harlequin with lighter grayish harlequin tips and grayish emerald green and sap green feather tail. She wore her same uniform as her crew with Storm King's sigil on her shoulder and a black bandana that hides her green hair-like feathers. She also has her beauty mark on side of her right cheek.

Celaeno opened a large book with Storm King's sigil.

"Storm King's rulebook says, 'Throw them overboard'." She said dreadfully.

"Huh?" The ponies asked as Mullet pulled on a loop of rope and a long prank stuck out from the ship.

The parrots moved in to grab them as Utopia defends ponies and Spike. Then out of nowhere, a clock struck noon and a whistle blared.

"All right! That's lunch!" The captain called out and others looking each other in confused except Utopia sighed in relief.

"That's a close call." Utopia said.

(Steerage Deck)

Utopia and others are sitting down on the table and served with bird-seed gruels.

"What?" Twilight asked as Utopia sits next to her.

The crew just started eating but feeling awkward like Rarity doesn't like to eat it, Applejack barely eaten up and Spike can't reach the gruel because he's too small. Rainbow Dash looked around the table, obviously stupefied.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa. So, you are about to toss us overboard, and you stopped for a lunch break?" Rainbow asked as Twilight looked over at her with a sour look on her face, doesn't want them to throw overboard.

"Twilight, she just talked to them and nothing is wrong with you." Utopia gritted his teeth quietly.

"Storm King only allows one break a day for meals, then it's back to hauling goods." Boyle said sitting next to Fluttershy and hold a spoon on his left hand comfortless.

"So, you're delivery guys?" Spike asked.

"And gals." Celaeno said, tugging on her shirt collar. "These uniforms aren't exactly doing us any favors."

"Then can you deliver us to Mount Aris?" Twilight asked hopefully, levitating up a map.

"Sorry." Celaeno said as she still holding the rulebook. "We do what the Storm King orders or we suffer his wrath."

Then she dropped the Storm King's rule book on the table.

"Right. Still going overboard." Twilight said bitterly.

"Eh, it's nothing personal." Lix Spittle said.

"Pudding?" Rarity is excited to eat dessert.

"There's pudding?" She asked.

Then a dish slid in front of her and was instantly filled with the same birdseed slop as usual and Rarity sighed in disappointment.

"You did not seem always delivery birds, were you?" Utopia asked.

"Yeah, Utopia's right. I mean, what about before you worked for the Storm King?" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, we used to be much more adventurous." Celaeno said as she moved a poster of the Storm King and revealed a bird's skull and crossbones on a black flag.

"Ooh! I met that guy in the desert!" Pinkie said.

"It just a flag, Pinkie." Utopia said.

"Whoa… You used to be pirates?!" Rainbow asked amazedly.

"Um, we prefer the term 'swashbuckling treasure hunters." Mullet said.

"So…if these guys are pirates." Utopia said as the mental bird beside Spike, Squabble squawked.

"You birds have a choice to make." Rainbow said as she banged her hooves down on the table making Celaeno and her crew turned their attention at her.

"You could let some cloven-hoofed Storm King tell you how to live your lives, or..."

Then she swooped up and ripped the poster in front of the flag down.

"You could be awesome again!" She said.

"Rainbow Dash, this really isn't a good time for a—!" Before Twilight finished her sentence, Rainbow had already landed and begun singing.

_Song#2 – Time to be Awesome_

_Rainbow Dash: I know the world can get you down_

"-song." Twilight said as she hoofed on her face.

"Why am I bothered with her?" Utopia asked himself but smiled in satisfactory.

He knew that Rainbow is helping them by lifts the pirates' spirits up.

_Rainbow Dash: Things don't work out quite the way that you thought_

_Feeling like all your best days are done_

_Your fears and doubts are all you've got_

As she walked across the table, Rainbow then pounced on top of a small barrel-cup filled with water before leaping towards a curtain that was behind Celaeno while Twilight now had eyelids closed-halfway expression since the water from the barrel had splashed all over her face as Utopia levitated napkin to dry up Twilight's face.

_Rainbow Dash: But there's a light shining deep inside_

_Beneath those fears and doubts, so just squash 'em_

Rainbow removed the curtain that had shown the Storm King's insignia, and it revealed a wall of memories that showcased the pirates' achievements, as well as a hanging portrait of Capt. Celaeno that had her looking like an actual pirate captain.

_Rainbow: And let it shine for all the world to see_

_That it is time, yeah, time to be awesome!_

Then, Spike and everypony else except for Twilight joined in on the fun, but while most of the crew's spirits were now being raised as they are starting to do rhythm by banging on the table, the alicorn princess walked away to one of the room's unoccupied corners, choosing to continue observing the map rather than participate in Rainbow's motivational song. Utopia stayed in a while for enjoying it.

_Mane Five: Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome!_

_It's time to be so awesome!_

_Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome!_

_It's time to be so awesome!_

However, even though she was singing, Captain Celaeno did not yet look exactly happy still doing her delivery job.

_Captain Celaeno: You've no idea how hard it's been_

_Mane Five: (It's time to be awesome!)_

_Captain Celaeno: This dull routine we've been forced to do_

Tossing her bowl of gruel away, the white-feathered parrot walked over to the portrait of herself, and as she found herself admiring it again. Utopia joined up with Rainbow after she is giving Celaeno her old pirate hat, knew exactly what to say to her.

_Rainbow Dash: Don't let them rob you of who you are_

_Be awesome, it's all up to you_

_Utopia: This is the only way for your chance to settle things right_

Rainbow looked at Utopia and smiled in agreement. To Rainbow's pleasure, Captain Celaeno removed the faded bandana that she had been wearing and replaced it with her pirate captain's hat.

_Captain Celaeno: I feel the light stirring deep inside_

_It's like a tale still yet to be told_

_Ponies: (It's time to be awesome!)_

_Rainbow Dash and Captain Celaeno: And now it's time to break the shackles free_

_And start living like the brave and the bold!_

In just a matter of seconds, all the pirates had ditched their Storm King uniforms for their own treasure hunter outfits, and even allowed the others to dress themselves up, as well. Captain Celaeno kicked a door open and let her crew in team position as she and the crew split up.

All especially Utopia: It's time to be awesome!

Let loose, be true, so awesome!

(Utopia: True Awesome!)

It's time to be awesome!

Go big, be you, so awesome!

(Utopia: And me is awesome too!)

As the Mane Five and Spike went outside, Mullet swooped through on a rope from the mast, grabs Rainbow and continuing flew. Lix Spittle helps Twilight with the map. Boyle carried the treasure chest as he slid it to Captain Celaeno and Rarity as the white parrot opened it and take out a jewel to show Rarity.

_Mullet: We used to soar through the clouds in the skies_

_Lix Spittle: Elaborate schemes we would love to devise_

_Boyle: We rescued our treasure and stored it away_

_Captain Celaeno: Saving those gemstones for a rainy day._

Captain Celaeno jumped out onto the bowsprit and Rainbow followed her.

_All: We see that light_

_Filling up our skies_

Rainbow Dash grabbed the Storm King's rulebook on it and threw it off the ship for making the pirates' freedom from Storm King.

_Rainbow Dash: So, take the Storm King's orders and toss 'em!_

_All: Cause it's the time to let our colors fly_

_Captain Celaeno: Hey, scallywags, it's time to be awesome._

Utopia: "Break Dance time!"

Spike started banging on the crates in rhythm as the others took dance poses across the ship and Utopia doing his windmill break dance move making ponies and pirates awed at him.

_All: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Whoa!_

"C' mon!" Celaeno yelled as she took the helm.

"Let's show these little ponies how it's done!" The crew hauled on a group of cables and the front of the air balloon opened to reveal a bright festoon of feather-like sails, which the ponies and Spike stared at in awe except for Twilight.

"Awesome! I knew you had it in ya! And now for the finishing touch!" Rainbow said as she flew up.

"Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom!" Pinkie repeated as Twilight and Utopia knowing that Rainbow Dash doing and about to happen to alert the Storm Guards. "No, no, no, no, no." Twilight protested.

"Don't do it!" Utopia shouted in panic, but it was too late as Rainbow charging up through the air to create a Sonic Rainboom as it exploded into a huge colorful sparkling ring and a rainbow-colored trail.

"Oooh!" Twilight moaned as Utopia shook his head in dismay.

"AW YEAH!" Rainbow yelled, and she started laughing as she circled the ship, surrounding it in color.

"Wow!" Celaeno said in awe.

Twilight groaned in angst as she face-hoofed again.

"This is a very bad idea she ever had." Utopia muttered.

(Several miles away in skies)

Grubber is standing on a wheel as he tried to eat pink sponge cake with a cherry on top of it, but he heard a sound of Sonic Rainboom as he dropped it in confused and he, Tempest and Storm-Quads saw the rainbow color rings.

"Looka that rainbow! Looka that rainbow!" Grubber yelled pointing at it. "Whoa, that's so cool!"

Angelus walked over him and attractively brushed his white mohawk hair as Grubber's cheek turned red.

"It is kinda cool when those ponies alerted us." Angelus said.

"Yeah… she's right." Tempest said as she and Malleo turning to Capper, Katherine, and Tawny.

"Foolish amusing, yet. They don't seem to be heading east to Black Skull Island." Malleo scowled at them.

"Like 'ha-ha' funny or… heh, heh…" Capper said as his voice gradually sinking.

"I think you're in the wrong direction. Heh, heh." Tawny said in innocent.

Katherine looked in worried for Capper's newfound friends.

Tempest just knocked Grubber off the helm and knocked Grubber off the helm and pushed down the ship's throttle to the floor, sending the airship after them.

Back with the Greyback and the others on the airship as Halcon steered the wheel, Strife looked through the binoculars next with Greyback.

"Any sign of Utopia and others?" Greyback asked as Strife gasped and saw through binoculars to see the Storm Guards' airship heading to Captain Celaeno's ship.

"I found them; it's heading to Celaeno's ship." Strife said as Halcon gasped in worried.

"Wait, Celaeno in trouble?" Halcon asked as Greyback and Strife turned at him in shock.

"You know her?" Strife asked as he and Halcon looked each other in dumbfounded.

"We both know her. Have you met her before?" Strife and Halcon asked in unison as they have pointed each other.

"No time to talk about that. Come on!" Greyback shouted as Halcon and Strife snapped out of it.

"Oh right." Halcon said as he takes the helm and pushed down the throttle making the ship turning direction at two ships that miles away.

"Hold on, mi Amor Celaeno. I'm coming." Halcon said.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Utopia, Twilight and others were got caught by the parrots and prepared to throw them overboard but the whistle blew out, taking for lunch break and making them awkward. They soon found out that the delivery birds were the pirates or swashbuckling treasure hunters, Rainbow Dash singing a song to the parrots to lift their spirits to become pirates again like they are before but the Storm Guard caught their attentions at the booming rainbow as they managed to follow it. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	8. Boarding, Escaping and Rescuing

(Captain Celaeno's Ship – Deck)

Rainbow and Celaeno were having a small duel to make sure the parrot captain hadn't gotten too rusty.

"Yeah! Haha!" She laughed, blocking Rainbow's sword.

"Nice!" Rainbow said as Celaeno laughed a bit when she heard looking at Squabble squawking as he is pointing at and bell ringing.

Utopia and others looked and saw a familiar sigil through the clouds.

"Storm Guards! Look likes they found you!" Celaeno said as Utopia getting look at it.

"It's Tempest's airship!" Utopia alerted.

"Secure the rigging! Lockdown the cargo! Everyone prepare to be boarded! Celaeno yelled.

"You guys, quick! Hide down in there!" Boyle yelled as he is lifting a grate that leads to the cargo hold.

Utopia and others quickly slid down into the cargo hold and hid as Boyle closed it down.

(Cargo hold)

"Ya think she saw my Sonic Rainboom? Rainbow asked nervously.

"Are you kidding me?!" Twilight asked.

"Have you lost your mind on that?!" Utopia demanded as Tempest's ship fired a harpoon with long chain in front of it as its shot through the ship's hull and knocked everyone around the ship.

(Captain Celaeno's Ship - Deck)

Then it hooked into the hole and the ship started pulling itself toward the pirates on the chain, finally making contact, allowing Tempest, Grubber, Storm-Quads, and two Storm Creatures to jump to the deck.

Grubber eating another piece of sponge cake.

Upon seeing Tempest, Celaeno's eyes wide in fear.

Malleo and Tempest walked along the deck.

"Where is the pony princess?" Tempest asked.

"Princess?" Celaeno asked, pretending as she grabbed a shipping order. "Princess, princess… Nope. All we're hauling is Storm King Merchandise."

Squabble then squawked and held up a small bobblehead Storm King, jiggling it around. Malleo stared at them in menace.

"Did you have any ideas about what you're doing? Instead of doing delivery jobs and becoming lazy pirates?!" Malleo demanded to make pirate crew shuddered in frightened.

"Malleo's right. You do realize that if you were to shelter fugitives, the Storm King would be quite…explosive." Tempest said in a threatening tone, making Celaeno gulped in fear and Guralph cracking his knuckles violently.

(Cargo Hold)

Twilight started to panic.

"We have to get off this ship before they tell Tempest we're here!" Twilight whispered loudly.

"We helped them get their mojo back! They're not gonna give us up!" Rainbow whispered loudly.

"So, what the plan?" Utopia asked quietly.

Before Twilight answered him, she was looking around, seeing Rarity deeply breathing in fear, Fluttershy shivering more than usual, Applejack putting her hat over her face and Pinkie falling into a crate, she was very worried.

Utopia knew Twilight thinking about getting off the ship as he suddenly saw a lever in the hold.

"Twilight, there's a lever." Utopia pointed at it as Twilight smirked.

"Good idea, Utopia. I got this." Twilight said.

(Captain Celaeno's Ship - Deck)

Tempest and Malleo were getting impatient.

"Now, I'm gonna count to three, and if you don't tell me where they are, your ship is going down." She said. "One…"

(Cargo Hold)

Twilight started levitating rope and a canvas with the Storm King's face on it around.

"Hold this." She told Rainbow passing her the canvas.

"What are you doing?!" Rainbow asked.

But instead of answering, Twilight just moved her magic around the lever.

(Captain Celaeno's Ship - Deck)

"… Two…" Tempest said.

Celaeno was getting antsy as she tightened the grip on her sword.

"Oh, this is inteeense…" Grubber said.

"Three!" Tempest said.

Then just as she said that everyone heard a loud clank and the team's screaming receding. Tempest looked and saw the hatch to the hold, growing angry.

"What?" She said as Celaeno let out a relieved breath as she knew the others were safe.

(Seas of Cloud)

After Twilight opened the cargo drop lever and the team was fell down through the air with a cavalcade of junk following them.

"Oh, for Celestia's sake!" Rarity complained.

"I hope your plan is getting more to it!" Utopia yelled at Twilight.

Pinkie was screaming as she fell onward, but her expression gradually devolved into cheerful laughing for fun.

Utopia looking at Pinkie's laughing in confused.

"How come you're not panicking if we were sky diving?!" Utopia yelled at Pinkie as she turned at him with a joyful expression.

"It is fun to sky diving!" Pinkie smiled at him as Utopia sighed and shook his head.

Down below, the team saw they were falling toward a large forest with a small river running through it, far too small and far away to land in.

"I can't look!" Fluttershy squeaked as she covered her face with her wings.

"YOU ARE A PEGASUS AND YOU CAN FLY!" Utopia shouted angrily.

Rarity just kept screaming until she passed a mirror to check her reflection, continuing goes back to screaming but sound like an opera.

Then Twilight used her magic and pulled everyone together into a large crate, before looping a length of rope around it.

"What in the hay is she up to?" Applejack wondered.

"She knows what she is doing." Utopia said as Twilight tied the tarp to the crate with the rope, before grabbing Spike and shooting his fire breath into the tarp, stopping them falling and allowing them to fly, barely missing the top of a tall pine tree.

They all gave a sigh of relief as they collapsed in the crate.

"Thank goodness." Rarity said relieved.

"Phee-yew! Quick thinkin' Twilight!" Applejack said.

"Yahoo! Ha ha!" Twilight cheered.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" Pinkie asked as she has given her pleading big grin on her face.

"Not now, Pinkie. Rainbow Dash, get us over there to the mountain!" Utopia said.

"No worries, Utopia! Next stop, Mount Aris!" Rainbow said, pushing the balloon through the air.

"We're home free!" Twilight cheered.

Everyone cheered and laughed as they were on their way to Mount Aris.

(Captain Celaeno's Ship - Deck)

Back on the ship, the Storm Creatures had put Capper, Tawny and Katherine with Celaeno's crew and were working on destroying all the merchandise boxes. Celaeno recognized Capper when she saw from before with his former friend Chummer except for Tawny and Katherine. Tempest and Malleo step forward to them as Capper, Tawny, Katherine, Captain Celaeno and pirate crew back away in fear. Tawny saw back at Celaeno who still looking at his big brother.

"Big bro, you met her and those pirates before?" Tawny asked as Capper shushing him.

"It's a long story. We probably talk later." Capper whispered.

Katherine was surprised when she heard Capper mentioned he is met with the pirates.

Grubber walked up with a sprinkle cupcake in his paw.

"There's no ponies." Grubber said. "But I found this. It's a… kind of a cupcake… with sprinkles… Oh yeah, and I found this, too."

Then he showed Tempest and Malleo the map to Mount Aris.

Tempest took it and read it over.

"Wow, this is a real artist." Grubber said as he is looking it over again and took a bite of a cupcake.

"Look like they're heading to Mount Aris…" Tempest said, obviously directed to Capper.

"No wonders that pussy cat lying to us." Malleo glared at Capper.

"Really?" He said, stuttering and laughing nervously.

"Mou- Mount Aris? I... Well, that's my mis— I didn't know that... Mount Ari... My bad, I didn't... That's me... I'm sorry, I'm very very sorry." Malleo turned his head at Tempest.

"Commander Tempest, punish those pirates and the rest of those morons." Malleo ordered as Tempest nodded back at him in agreement and turned back to them.

"Now… Tempest said handing the map back to Grubber who had an evil smirk on his face and charging her horn."About your betrayal…"

Capper and others looked in fear. Before Tempest blasted her horn, a crystal orb is thrown out of nowhere as it landed on the deck floor in front of Tempest and Malleo and exploded into a big smokescreen around the whole deck. Capper and others were confused this and knowing what's going on.

"Who was that, Captain?" Mullet asked as the airship flying ascends behind them as they looked back at it. Greyback and Strife jumped off the Halcon's airship.

Capper and Celaeno suddenly recognized Strife who met them before.

"Strife?!" Celaeno asked.

"No time to explain, let's get outta here!" Strife shouted.

"Open the gangplank bridge!" Greyback called back to Halcon as he pulled the lever to open the wooden gangplank as it dropped onto the corner deck.

"Hurry!" Strife said as he and Greyback running forward through on the gangplank and board the ship followed behind by Capper, Tawny, Katherine, Captain Celaeno, and her crew but Talpa pulled his long tongue out to grab Tawny as he wailed.

Capper turned back at his adoptive little brother with a worried expression.

"Tawny!" Capper said as he and the others already on Halcon's ship.

Talpa's tongue comes back inside his mouth and he caught Tawny in his arm.

"Let him go, you slimy lizard!" Katherine said.

"Why should I let him go? Unless you guys handed your Custos of Armis over to us or this kitty threw off the deck." Talpa said as smirked evilly as Capper gasped in horrified.

"Give your Justice weapons to us, nice and slowly." Malleo said holding out his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Halcon said as Malleo heard his voice and recognized it.

Halcon pulled the brake lever as he walked past Celaeno and her crew who looked at him in shock.

"Halcon, how did you survive?" Celaeno asked as she moved her hand to touch him but Halcon ignored it.

"I perhaps this explanation kept for later." Halcon said.

"Captain Halcon." Malleo smirked.

"Malleo." Halcon said grimly.

"It's been a long-time old friend and how's your beak with a scar I gave you? Malleo asked as Celaeno gasped in horror and covered her hand on her beak.

Halcon touched his beak that had his small scar on it.

"Like what you did to my crew and took everything away from my life!" Halcon shouted angrily.

"Oh yeah, so what? At least for an exchange the Custos of Armis with this kid." Malleo said looking over to Tawny with a cruel expression.

"It's your decision." Tempest said.

Halcon hesitated to ponder on his thoughts.

Angelus aware of this and knows what to do.

"Alright, impersonating mission is over." Angelus thought as she secretly holds the smoke bomb in her hand behind her back.

Angelus walked right behind Malleo.

"Sir." She said as Malleo growled annoyingly.

"What is it now?" Malleo said as Angelus threw the smoke bomb and blasted into a smokey cloud which makes Malleo, Talpa, Guralph, Tempest, Grubber and Storm Creatures confused and coughing.

Tawny managed to run to Halcon's ship after escaping from Talpa's grasp.

Capper runs into a little kitten and hugs him relievedly as Halcon closed the gangway by pushed the lever up. Greyback and others are confused. "What's going on? Why is she did to them?" Katherine asked as Angelus turned to others.

"Because I don't work with those Storm crooks." Angelus replied as Tempest scowled at her.

"Then who sent you to do this!?" Tempest demanded.

"Primus Albert sent me." Angelus answered as everyone was shocked especially Malleo.

"Oh great! Another Storm King's brother' spy." Malleo scorned as Capper, Tawny, Katherine and parrot crew were stunned and exclaimed that Storm King has a brother.

"Wait? Storm King had a brother?" Capper asked.

"Is she another agent of Primus Albert's faction?" Halcon asked. Grubber looking at Angelus with a sad heartbroken expression.

"How could you, Angel?" Grubber asked miserably.

"I'm sorry for lying to you but I'm staying with Primus's side." Angelus said took off and flying away from them as heading to Primus's hideout.

"On the double-time, we have to escape from them. Halcon, now!" Greyback said as Halcon pressed the throttle down as the ship flying fast headed to the mountains between the Sea of Clouds to get away from Storm Guards.

Malleo growled angrily and Tempest's horn sparkled in anguish.

"They got away again as the traitor along with them!" Malleo yelled.

"Boss, should we go after them and deal with them?" Guralph asked.

"No need of them. Just you guys focus on the task to capture the princess and I will find that betrayer that lead me to capture Primus Albert." Malleo said, walking back to the Storm Guards' ship following with Guralph and Talpa leaving only Grubber and Tempest.

Grubber sniffed in a bit as his tears running his eyes.

"Angel, my lovely beautiful furry bat and please come back to me. I can't believe she breaks up with me like that." Grubber said as he grabbed some black napkin from nowhere as he blew his nose and wiped down his tears as he sadly walked to Tempest's airship along with guards.

"Plus, I destroyed everything that they had betrayed us!" Tempest shouted as her horn blasted everything in Celaeno's ship before it sunk into the river.

Celaeno and her crew heard as they saw their ship falling apart.

"Our ship is sunken, Captain Celaeno. And there's nothing left!" Boyle said as Squabble squawked in dismay.

"But nothing important than our life risked, Boyle. Halcon saved us." Celaeno said as she and her crew gazed at Halcon as he put a brake to stop airship moving.

"I guess you guys have interested in…Primus's wise purpose?" Strife asked.

The prior captives were looking at each other in confusion but wanting to know the answers.

(Tempest's Airship – Secret Compartment Room)

After Tempest destroyed Celaeno's ship, Malleo went to the Secret Compartment Room so no one notices him as he pulled a lever that hides in the stack of boxes and the trapdoor opened upward from the floor that's chain lifting something with a dark secret. It reveals dark red crystallized orb prison with a chain around it that contained the pure evil being as dark spirits moaned in process.

"Lord Vastatus. Lord Vastatus. Lord Vastatus." Malleo said as continuing the dark magic incantation chant as the dark mist formed into an evil spiritual being with glowing red eyes and big pairs of horn resembling stag antlers as he was roared deeply.

**_"You have failed me to capture the Alicorn princess, Zaros." _**Lord Vastatus said with demonic voice.

"I know, master but she is escaping again with Utopia Magus." Fake Malleo said as the evil entity turned in surprised fear.

**_"You mean that Utopia Magus was one of destined warriors was with them?"_** He asked.

"Yes, but I had a deal with betrayer first and summon my reinforcements with Dread Goblins to take care of Greyback and the others and captured Primus." Malleo said as it sighed in reluctant but agreed.

**_"Very well." _**He said as it used last of its power that grew for countless generations and summoning the Dread Goblins in dark red with black highlights energy and fully restored their physical bodies.

The Dread Goblins are the evil creature-like foot soldiers that served Shadow Lord for millennium years and short height but dangerous. Their bodies' various colors were grey friars, deep scarlet and very deep malachite green. They were wearing their metal armored bodysuits with pairs of spiked pauldrons and wears eye mask-like black skulls with the dark ogre face sigil on it on their faces except for their mouths. Their weapons are bows and arrows, ax-like swords and round shields.

Dread Goblins are snarling and screeching as summoning back to life and turned their back attention to the master and bowed to him respectfully.

One of them said. "We're now been on your service, Zaros. I promised I won't fail you again."

Fake Malleo nodded his head as Lord Vastatus turned to Fake Malleo.

**_"Then find this Angelus. Captured Primus Albert to get the book, killed her and the others. Killed them all!" _**Lord Vastatus said as he dissipated into the crystal prison.

"Zaros, what is our first target?" One of them asked.

"Our first target is Angelus as leading us to capture Primus Albert and let's move out!" Fake Malleo said as all the Dread Goblins nodded their head and started their mission.

Unaware of Talpa and Guralph as they hide behind the docking bay room's door and watched the whole scene.

"What are those things?" Guralph asked.

"I had no idea but who was he talking to? I don't believe Malleo was working with them and he's pretending to do work the Storm Guards." Talpa said suspiciously.

"Then what are we going to do?" Guralph asked as he is scratching his head.

"We need to answer him for find out what is he up to." Talpa said.

(Halcon Airship's Cabin)

The inside of the cabin was looked like stern with large windows. Two cats and parrot pirates are talking over each other about Greyback and others.

"Okay, here a better question is 'can somebody tell that who is that wolf guy and what is going on?'" Capper asked ironically.

Greyback, Strife, Katherine, and Halcon entered in a cabin as Celaeno glanced at Halcon.

"Halcon?" She asked with a loving reunion as her eyes sparkled.

Halcon saw the pirate captain and smiled lightly.

"Hello, Mi Amor." Halcon said as Celaeno rushed to him and hugged him as he hugged her back.

"I thought I never have seen you again, Halcon but I'm been so worried." Celaeno said.

"I know but I'm here for you if it wasn't for them." Halcon said as Celaeno is now let go of her hugging grip and looked at Greyback and his allies.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay." Greyback said.

"Thanks for saved us back there and who are you supposed to be? Celaeno asked.

"Greyback the last Fridolfian Wolf as my race." Greyback said as Celaeno and her crew were gasped in surprised except Capper but only Tawny.

"So, you're the last survivor of Fridolfian that Storm King invades your homeland." Celaeno said as Greyback was confused.

"Wow, you heard of it about me and how so?" He asked.

"Of course, I only just heard Storm King's rumor after we are being forced to become cargo carriers about two months ago." She said as crew nodding in agreement.

"What are you and other guys doing this?" Tawny asked.

"We're going to find that last one of Justice Defenders." Strife said.

"The Justice Defenders?" Capper, Tawny and Pirate Parrots crew asked in unison.

"We were ones destined with weapons called Custos of Armis and we have these." Katherine said as she and others gestured their weapons to them.

Capper snicked dumbfound.

"Is this kinda joked or something?" He asked.

"Maybe it was just a made-up fantasy." Lix Spittle said as Squabble blew a raspberry on his tongue proving it was wrong.

Halcon sighed in annoyance as he opened the window and grabbed his Bow of Enchanted Raptor from his quiver.

"Look, I show you if it is real." Halcon said as he pulled a bowstring to create magical arrow from energy as it glowed in green which made Capper, Tawny and Parrot Pirates awed at him.

"I don't believe it." Tawny said.

"Me neither." Capper agreed as Halcon released the magical energy arrow to shoot through the clouds to make disperse.

"Whoa, did you see what I'm seeing this?" Boyle said as two felines and birds are nodding.

"Greyback, what is the last weapon belonged to?" Halcon asked.

"That would the Hippogriff's Celeritas Armour Pinion Wings and we had no idea where it was." Greyback said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Tawny was shocking as he puzzled.

"I think I know who wear Celeritas Armour Pinion Wings…" Tawny said as everyone looking at Tawny.

"Wait a minute, are you talking about Aero Wingsman?" Capper asked.

"Maybe, he must wear his armor wings the whole time I saw him wearing." Tawny answered.

"Then, where is he?" Katherine asked. "I don't...know." Tawny as Greyback's contact orb making contact sounds as he takes it out from his pockets.

"Whoa, that sounds like a phone and it is cool modern technology I ever have seen." Capper said in awed.

"Who was calling you?" Celaeno asked.

"Primus Albert, Storm King's elder brother." Strife said as Capper, Tawny, Katherine, parrot pirates and Halcon in shock.

"Storm King had a brother?" Capper asked.

"Don't tell me he sided with him." Mullet said.

"But don't worry, guys he's good and wiser than us all." Greyback said.

"You can't just have trusted him!" Tawny protested.

"Come on, he was no longer be with him. He was going to help us to defeat the Storm King and his army and just like I helped you and your crew." Strife said to Celaeno and her crew as they are understanding him.

"Alright, we accept that." Celaeno said.

Greyback placed the orb on the table so everyone stands against around the table and he touched it to make magical mist communication vision to see Primus Albert who was panting.

"Are you alright, Primus?" Greyback asked.

**_"I'm fine but there isn't much time left to talk to you."_** Primus Albert said.

"What are you saying that?" Katherine asked**. **

**_"I sense that Malleo had summoned his reinforcements of Dread Goblins."_** Primus Albert said.

"The Dread what?" Greyback and others asked in unison.

**_"Dread Goblins… They were an evil creature of foot soldiers and I don't think they are not part of the Storm King' army."_** Primus Albert said.

"If the Dread Goblins not used to work of Storm Guards even Malleo, then he must work with someone else." Strife said.

"Who is it? Who're his secrets working with?" Celaeno asked.

Primus Albert before answered her, Angelus appeared out of Primus's behind to see Greyback and others.

**_"Hey guys, remember me?"_** Angelus asked herself as she appeared with Primus. Greyback and others were surprised except Strife.

"Well, why am I not surprised? So, Angelus, are you be sent by Primus?" Strife asked.

**_"All I want to know; I'm finding out what Malleo's up to that he has something to do with the dark crystallized prison."_** Angelus said.

"Huh! The dark crystallized prison sounds like you made it up!" Mullet mocked as Celaeno elbowed him to shut up.

"Mullet, she tried to tell us." Celaeno protested.

"Aye, captain. Sorry." He apologized.

"So, who was inside that crystal prison?" Halcon asked.

Before Angelus tried to answer, the sound of the blast and heard snarling.

**_"_****_Where are you, Primus?! Come out!"_** Malleo yelled far from distance as Primus Albert looking around in worried making Greyback and others in horror.

**_"Oh no, Angelus, stay here my darling and I go out there to surrender myself."_** Primus Albert said as Angelus held on his arm.

**_"But you are going get killed."_** Angelus said worriedly.

**_"I'm the one Malleo what he wants with me."_** Primus Albert said as he's going out to encounter Malleo and Dread Goblins.

**_"Sorry guys, gotta go!"_** Angelus said as she turned off the communication orb as its screen dissipated.

"Angelus, don't hang up!" Greyback shouted as sighed exasperatedly.

"Great, it just lucks out." He said as Celaeno walked next to Greyback.

"So, what are we exactly going to do?" Celaeno asked.

"We started to find the last defender otherwise we lost our mission." Greyback said as he glanced at Tawny wanting him answered.

"Tawny, please tried hard to remember." Katherine said as Tawny sighed.

"I can't remember." Tawny replied.

"Here, let me read your mind." Strife said as he reached his hand and placed on Tawny's head.

Strife used his Mystic Psychica Helmet to look Tawny's mind as its gemstone glowed. Strife's eye glowed in light blue so he saw Tawny's vision to see the poor Hippogriff has sold by Storm Creatures and heard the owner told them to have sold him out and take him to Storm King's castle. Strife finished reading Tawny's mind and felt astonished.

"What do you see in Tawny's mind?" Halcon asked.

"I saw Aero Wingsman has been taken by Storm Yetis and send him in prison at Storm King's castle." Strife replied as Greyback and others were a shock.

"We don't know where's that bloody castle is." Capper said.

"But first, we're going to my village." Greyback said.

"You mean this is where the Storm King invaded your home?" Celaeno asked.

"Yes, we had to get going before Malleo and Dread Goblins coming." Greyback said as everyone nodded their head in agreement.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Utopia and others falls down into the ground but Twilight saved them, using the materials to build an air balloon and heading destination to Mount Aris. Tempest and Storm-Quads discovered the map that Utopia, Twilight and friends were heading to the next location. Before Tempest demolished the airship, Greyback, Strife and Halcon have arrived to save them, even Angelus helped them too, revealing she was the spy for Primus Albert. Malleo came to contact with his master Lord Vastatus who summoning the Dread Goblins and aid him to capture Primus. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	9. Mount Aris and Seaquestria

(Mount Aris)

As the hot air balloon was closer to the front of very start long stairs.

"Hang on, guys! Once we crash-landed, brace for the impact." Applejack said as she, ponies including Utopia and Spike braced for the impact as it crashed landed on the ground but luckily, they survived.

"Okay, let's get out of this hot air balloon." Utopia said as he jumped out of the crate, so all girls and small dragon climbed out except Twilight struggled to get off in the crate.

"Let me help you, Twilight." Utopia said as he gestured his frontal hoof and Twilight grabbed his hoof to pull herself out, but she accidentally fell off and collided on him.

Twilight lands on top of Utopia's body as she lifted herself up but upon, they're looking each other making her more blushed on her cheeks looking away from him and Utopia was surprised knew that she had a small crush on him. Twilight sighed as she looked at Utopia again and tried to say something to him but interrupt by Applejack's voice clear her throat

"Ahem." Applejack replied making Twilight and Utopia looked at the Mane 5 and Spike who were surprised and embarrassed as Applejack shook her heads.

"Oooh. Twilight really likes him." Pinkie said in song in joy and bouncing around the love couples.

Utopia chuckled in embarrassment, but his cheeks turn redder.

"Nothing happened here." Utopia said as he gently pushed Twilight away from his body and rubs his hoof on his head and Rainbow Dash walked next to them with smirk face.

"We're just um…" He replied, completely loss of his words.

"Listen, you two wanted to be alone and all you need to ask us, alright?" She asked to them.

"Oh, come on, Rainbow. It was just the last thing out of my mind. I was tried to help her, that's all. But not a word." Utopia said with firm warning tone as Rainbow rolled her 'whatever' eyes.

Twilight turned to Utopia and brushed her mane affectionately.

"I just want to thank you for escaping from that horrible unicorn with her bunch of goons." Twilight said.

"Oh, no problem, well anyways. Let's get going guys, we got the Equestria to save." Utopia said as Mane 6 and Spike nodded their heads.

"You can count me in, Utopia and I'm not ready to give up myself that easily!" Rarity said.

_Ten Minutes Later…_

Utopia and others started to be climbed up the very long stairs lead to the Mount Aris, but it stops Rarity giving up herself when she said not to.

"That's it! I simply... cannot... even!" exclaimed an exhausted Rarity. "I have nothing…the bad guys have won!" She then collapsed to the ground in dramatic fashion, followed by a squeal after finishing her sentence. "I'm so sorryyyyyyyy-y-y-y!" She whined.

Utopia thought heard Rarity had just said before but now she's totally given up as he sighed and put his hoof on his head in irritation.

"I thought she said that before." He muttered himself.

"We're almost there!" Rainbow cried out to Rarity as she growled and scowled at her.

"Would you stop saying?!" Rarity exclaimed.

"No, really! We're actually here!" Rainbow yelled as they made it up to the top and saw a set of two large stone gates carved like Hippogriff's wings.

"This is it!" Twilight gasped.

"At last! We were lucky to find them in here." Utopia said happily.

"Well, I'll be." Applejack and laughed.

"Hippogriffs, here we come!" Rarity sighed in relief. "Time to rest my hooves."

(Mount Aris - Hippogriffia)

But once they walked through the large gates, they saw that the city was essentially abandoned. Buildings were in ruin and mildew and weeds were growing everywhere. Even all the doors to the beautiful dome-shaped dwellings had been left agape

"Are we sure this is the right place?" asked Rarity.

"It's the only place which is the right place." Utopia as he looked around.

"Hello?! Is anypony home?!" yelled Applejack.

"No Hippogriffs here!" said Pinkie, popping up at different points all over the city. "Or here! Or here! Or here! Or here or here or here!" Then she stopped in front of a small rock. "Waaaaaiiit!" Then she lifted the rock, but then moved away. "Nope! This place is Emp-ty!"

"But… Celestia… The map. They have to be here." said Twilight hopefully.

"That map could've been written centuries ago, and the Hippogriffs were gone." Utopia said. "And Celestia… I know you Alicorns are royal princesses much knowledge, but even someone as old could be wrong and I'm not sure they were hiding."

"Something bad happened here. Something that turned this whole place into a ghost town." Spike said.

"A g-g-g-g-ghost town?!" Fluttershy asked in fear.

"Don't be scared. People just say stuff like that sometimes. That doesn't mean there are actually ghosts here." Utopia assured.

Then a faint humming noise was heard, making Fluttershy gasp in fear.

"Of course, I could be wrong, y' know." Utopia dumbfounded.

Twilight listened closer and heard the source. "It's coming from over there!" she said.

"It's sound likes lullaby." Utopia said as the team walked toward a ruined door.

They went through it, Twilight and Utopia light up their magical horns as they saw a large fountain antechamber and in the middle of a fountain was a large pink lotus flower. Inside it was some sort of yellow light. The humming was getting louder as they got closer to the water, but then Pinkie knocked some loose stones down, causing the humming voice to stop and gasp.

"What was that?!" It asked in a feminine voice before something jumped from the big pink lotus into the water.

"Hey! Wait up!" Pinkie called as she jumped down the stairs nearby. "Cannonball!" Then she jumped into the water.

"Pinkie!" called Twilight as they all ran down to the water. Then Pinkie shot up and shot out the water in her mouth.

"She's gone!" She said.

"What? What do you mean she's gone? She just dived into the water." Utopia said.

Then they heard some sort of mechanical noises.

"Now what?" Twilight asked exasperated.

Then the water started rushing, scooping up Pinkie Pie.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

The water was now starting to swirl around, creating a whirlpool that was quickly being sucked down into drain making all of them sinking.

"Oh, boy. I hate epic adventures." Rarity said.

"Then why'd you come along?" Utopia asked acting to be realistic.

Utopia and others screamed as they found themselves spinning in a circle faster and they were all submerged into deep water in sub cavern.

Twilight and Utopia tried to do something before the others drowning in the water but too late as they closed their eyes unconsciousness.

Then out of nowhere, Twilight and Utopia found their breath again as did all the others. They looked and saw their heads were encased in bubbles.

"Way to leave it to the last minute, Twilight and Utopia!" Pinkie panted.

"We didn't make these bubbles!" Utopia said.

"Then who did?" Fluttershy asked.

Then something swam past, causing everyone to gasp in fear and huddle closer.

"Who's there?" Utopia asked.

"Hello?" Twilight asked.

"We're looking for the Hippogriffs." Then the same yellow light from earlier floated up.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She said in an almost suspicious accusing voice.

"If you don't trust them, then trust me." Utopia said he puts his hoof on his chest. "And who exactly are you?" The voice asked as her light shined on him making Utopia shielded himself with his hoof.

"I am Utopia Magus, but I can't tell you myself now. What is important is that the Storm King has invaded our realm, and we need their help to liberate it."

"The Storm King?!" The voice asked.

Then the light transformed into a female Seapony.

Princess Skystar was the Princess of Sequestria and daughter of Queen Novo. Her body coat was bright pale yellow, mane was light arctic blue hair and eyes were brilliant cyan. She also had wings colored a sort of shade of scarlet, freckle on her face, small sea pink anemone on her head, like a flower and has a sandy pink collar around neck with a single pearl.

"I am so glad I saved you guys! I'm totally taking you to my mom!" Skystar said.

"Wait a sec, what are you, some sort of Seapony?" Utopia asked.

"Yep, my name's Princess Skystar but call me Skystar because you know some friends called me that." Skystar said as she heard his brother voice so did all the others.

"Hey, sister! Where are you wandered off to?" A male voice asked as his orange light glowed and reveals himself as another Seapony.

Prince Starswift was the Prince of Seaquestria, brother of Princess Skystar and son of Queen Novo. His body coat was luminous vivid orange, mane was bright red, and eyes were golden yellow. He also has royal collar armor around his neck with a red gem on its center.

Prince Starswift saw the ponies and dragon as he gasped in shock and glared at his sister.

"Skystar, what do I tell you not to trust those strangers?!" Starswift asked as he crossed his arms and Utopia swim next to him.

"Our land is invaded by Storm King's forces and you have to trust us." Utopia said as Starswift looked at her sister Skystar who given pleaded baby eyeballs to him, quivering her eyes.

Starswift sighed in reluctance.

"Alright, you guys are lucky to survive and I'm Prince Starswift." He introduced himself and Princess Skystar tackled him in a warm hug.

"And also, my baby brother." She added as ponies and dragon looked each other in dumbfounded.

"No time to know that, we are taking you to our mother." Prince Starswift said as Skystar grabbed onto Twilight's hoof and the others followed her and Starswift going to see their mother.

"Does your mother know where they are?" Twilight asked.

"Oho!" Skystar said before switching to a singsong voice. "She might have an idea!" Then she giggled as Prince Starswift shook his head.

"She's always like that when she was having fun because I'm not inviting her myself." He retorted.

They seemed to be leading the ponies and dragon further down in the water through large caverns until she swam a little further ahead.

"We're almost there!" Skystar said and swam through a large cave.

(Seaquestria)

The others followed her and saw a huge orb-shaped city hanging from the cave ceiling.

"Wow!" The team awed at this. Utopia saw a group of Seaponies below and waved to them, but they just swam away.

"Well, I guess they are don't like trusting of surface-dwellers like us." Utopia said as he joined them not let the team left behind.

(Seaquestria - Queen Novo's Throne Room)

Then they swam up to the large structure hanging from the ceiling to see it was some sort of throne room.

And on the throne, was another sea-pony wearing a small festive crown as she was the queen.

Queen Novo was the queen of the Hippogriffs and Seaponies and mother of Princess Skystar and Prince Starswift. Her body coat was light fuchiaish gray, mane was the gradient of brilliant fuchsia to strong mulberry and eyes were strong magenta. She also had her large thinner purple wings on her back and brilliant fuchsia eyeshadow.

"Mother!" Skystar said as she and Starswift swimming up to her. "Look what we found!"

"Is it another shell?" Novo asked.

"Mm-mm," said Skystar.

"Yes, mother. We brought these strangers but guests." Starswift glanced at them but his mother ignores his son as she pays close attention to Princess Skystar.

"Because I am telling you." She said opening her purple eyes. "If it is another shell, I am—" The seconds she saw the team, she let out a huge gasp. "Princess Skystar and Prince Starswift, what have you two done?! You know surface-dwellers are forbidden here! Guards!" She ordered as the Seapony guards moved on the team, making them gasp as they held their spears seizing them.

"No no n-no! M-M-Mom, please! It is so not like that!" Skystar said.

"The Storm King and his army are trying to destroy their home too!" Starswift added.

"We need to find the Hippogriffs. Do you know what happened to them?" Twilight asked.

"Well, of course, I know. I'm the queen. I know everything." Queen Novo said boastfully.

"Oh, oh, it's such a good story!" Skystar said as she swam up.

"Don't you dare tell them!" Novo scolded her.

"But at least they wanted to know about it, mother." Starswift replied sarcastically swimming next to her mother.

Skystar waves her fin-hooves at a wall, making an illuminated illustration appear on the wall that shows Mount Aris with Hippogriffs soaring across the sky as she is telling the story about what happened to Hippogriffs.

"Once upon a time, like, a while ago, the Hippogriffs did live on Mount Aris." Skystar said as the team oohed at the markings and the story.

"Did I not say don't tell them? But hey, I'm just the queen. Don't mind me." Novo said as she is sitting back on her throne chair and Starswift groaned.

"But Mom!" Starswift protested as he has given himself up.

Skystar rolled her eyes at her mother's sarcastic nature and continues narrating.

"Fine! I can't tell you! But if I could tell you, I'd say that that horned beast did show up to steal their magic!" She said as she made an image of the Storm King appeared on another wall.

"Seriously?" The queen remarked as she leans on her throne rest.

Skystar light up two more images, one showing a Hippogriff that looks like the queen that is in the room and the other show the Seaponies and the palace they all are in right now.

"But, to keep it out of his clutches, their brave and majestic leader, Queen Novo, hid them deep underwater where he could never go! We are... Well, we were the Hippogriffs! Ta-da!" Skystar said as the group was surprised that the Hippogriffs are alive and are the very sea-ponies that are currently face-to-face with.

As Skystar laughs and moved to Utopia and others.

"But I totally did not tell you that neither with Starswift!" Skystar whispered to Applejack and the others.

"So then does that mean you're…?" Utopia asked, pointing at the queen.

"Well, I guess the pearl is out the oyster now. I am Queen Novo." Novo introduces herself as Applejack questions what they had done back then.

"Hold on now. Lemme get this straight. When the Storm King came, you just abandoned your entire city and fled?" Applejack asked as Starswift came up with her.

"We didn't flee like flying away and abandoned our home. We just swam away." Swift said.

"Yeah, y' know, in order to flee." Skystar added as Starswift has raised his eyebrow at her in exasperated.

"And how did the Hippogriffs turn into a sea-ponies?" Utopia asked as Starswift grinned in ironically.

"I would like to hear from my answers or her." He said as he pointed back at Skystar.

"Oh! Can we show them? Huh? These are the first guests we've had in, like, foreveeerrr! Can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we?" Skystar pestered Novo as she kept tapping her shoulders with her fins.

"Come on mother, show it to them." Starswift said as their mother had a straight face.

"Well, I suppose I should make sure it still works." Novo chuckled as she, Skystar and Starswift swim up to the jellyfish as it lowers and released a glowing and shimmering pink pearl that has sparkles and lights in its center, showing to be powerful.

The group looks in awe at the pearl as it floats down into Novo's fins as she said to her daughter.

"Careful, now." Skystar squealed in excitement at the sight of the magic pearl.

Then, with a wave of her fin, a stream of magic flies out of the pearl and heads towards the group.

Utopia watched with a surprised look on his face as the magic enveloped on himself and girls.

One-by-one, their back legs morphed into fishtails with fins the same color as their mane.

Their cutie marks moved to a dorsal fin that is the same color as well. Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had their wings turned transparent as well. Their bubbles pooped as well, showing that had gained the ability to breathe underwater as well. They all gasped in awe and were excited by their new forms. Utopia excited about that the pearl changed any ponies into sea-ponies as well.

"These fins are divine!" Rarity squeals out at looking at her new tail.

"So, have I!" Utopia exclaimed.

"Hey, Applejack, I'll race you to that coral!" Rainbow said.

"You're on!" Applejack exclaims, racing off with Rainbow Dash as Pinkie was swimming loop-de-loops near Fluttershy, who was holding and looking at her new tail fins.

"Ooh! Try it, Fluttershy!" Pinkie said as Fluttershy giggled.

"Yay." She said as she waved her tail fin shyly.

Spike then floats, now in the form of a pufferfish as he looks around in scared confusion.

"Guys? Guys? What is…?" He asked before he puffed up. "…happening?!"

"I think it's alright with you, Spike." Utopia said.

"Aw, so cute!" Fluttershy said.

"This is amazing! With this, we could transform everypony at home into something powerful enough to face the Storm King's army!" Twilight said as she is reaching for the pearl but Novo holding it back.

"Or it could end up in his greedy claws!" Novo said.

"But…" Twilight said.

"Honey, I'm sorry about your home. I truly am." Novo said in a soft voice but firm tone.

"But my responsibility is to protect my subjects. The pearl... is not going anywhere." She is putting the pearl back into the jellyfish and sat back down.

"But, your majesty." Utopia protested. "We came all this way for your help. And you can't just hide down here, trapped under the ocean forever! There's so much upon the surface you're missing!"

"We are one hundred percent okay with that!" Novo exclaimed.

"Jamal?" Prince Starswift asked as the small octopus who came.

"Oh, you must be here to remind Mom about her appointment." Jamal nodded.

"Of course." Starswift said, gesturing his mother.

Jamal then chittered and spoke with Queen Novo.

"Yes, Jamal?" Queen Novo replied as Jamal chittered about massaging her.

"Ooh! Time for my seaweed wrap." Then she swam off. "But-!" Utopia yelled as Jamal just chittered to her again.

"Yes, a massage, too. Mama needs her deep tissue." Novo said.

Then Utopia and the others swam up.

"So that's it? We left home for nothin'?" Applejack asked worriedly.

"Oh, my gosh! Best... idea!" Skystar beamed.

"Sis, what are you thinking?" Starswift asked her sister.

"You can stay with us! Forever!" Princess Skystar giggled to her brother before looking to the others who had sheepishly smiled. "There are so many things we can do! We can make friendship bracelets out of shells and... Picture frames outta shells and... Decorative wastebaskets out of shells... Oh, I have so many projects that involve shells, haha! Now I have someone new to share them with! I mean, aside from my friends, Shelly and Sheldon. Right? 'Shelly'? And 'Sheldon'? Get it?" She then snorted and chuckled as she shoved the shells in front of them.

Starswift laughs embarrassingly.

"She has many ideas about hobbies for friends." He admitted.

"Absolutely right, Starswift." Skystar said which made Pinkie giggled, liking her and seeing a cheerful friend.

"That sounds lovely, darling, but you must realize, we can't stay." Rarity said.

"We've gotta get back to our families." Applejack added.

"Now, Sky, don't get upset…" Starswift tried to settle down his sister, knowing how easily emotional she could get sometimes.

"Oh, uh, no, it's okay Swift. And besides, Shelly and Sheldon get jealous anyway." Skystar smiled sadly.

"I understand…" Starswift replied, trying to spare her feelings.

"It's probably for the best. I'll just… Um… I'll get Mom to, uh, turn you back so you can go home." Skystar sighed as she swam away.

"I'll go check on her, she can be very sensitive." Prince Starswift told the group before swimming to his sister.

"You're a good brother after all." Utopia approved.

Pinkie was upset for her and swam after her for a bit before she went back to the others.

"I know we have to go, but you guys saw how disappointed Princess Skystar was." She said.

"Couldn't we stay for just a little longer?"

"Pinkie, we just don't have for-" Applejack began.

"Oh, no. No, no. Pinkie's right." Twilight said in a weird tone of voice.

"Say what now?" Rainbow asked.

"What are you planning this way, Twilight?" Utopia asked.

"Well, we still need to come up with a plan to get back. A few minutes won't make a huge difference." Twilight said. "And if there's anypony who can cram a lifetime of fun into a blink of an eye, it's Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie smiled hugely and gave a happy "Squee" noise.

"So, go ahead and show Skystar the best time ever!" "I won't let you down!" Pinkie said, saluting as she and the others swam away.

"I'm counting on it." Twilight said before pushing all her friends out of the throne room together except Utopia has suspicious looks on his face and she turned looked at him.

"I know what you're doing. You're going to steal the pearl." Utopia said as he is looking up at jellyfish with Twilight. "We can't just take it, Queen Novo would get furious at us and banished us to the surface."

"So that why you need to go with them if you are helping me back before." Twilight said as Utopia shook his head seriously.

"Oh no, Twilight. I don't think this is such a good idea." Utopia said nervously.

"This is… the only way." Twilight said.

Utopia pondered for the moment as he sighed.

"Well, okay. I probably do it right now." Utopia said.

"Thank you." Twilight smiled as Utopia swimming back to the others.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Utopia, Mane Six and Spike were arriving on the Mount Aris, trying to find the Hippogriffs and it turned out the Hippogriffa was abandoned. Then they heard the lullaby that came from the fountain as the glowing creature dived into the water and got sink into the bottom of the sea, drowning them. They are breathing as they had the air bubbles around their heads to breath and saved by the Seapony named Princess Skystar, they also met her brother, Prince Starswift. Both of the royal Seaponies were take them to the sea palace where their mother Queen Novo ruled. They discovered the Seaponies were the Hippogriffs all the along. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	10. Save Angelus from Dread Goblin's ambush

(Sea of Clouds)

_Five miles to Fridolfian's village_

Halcon piloted the helm on the airship as everyone ready.

Capper and Tawny watched Katherine on the main deck, doing her martial arts skills even Celaeno and her crew making them awed.

"Wow, I'm surprised that." Capper said.

"Totally did." Tawny quoted.

"She fitted her style which reminds me of my sword-fighting skills." Celaeno remarked.

"Hm-mm." Boyle nodded.

"Ooh, she's a really fashionable lovely cat." Capper said in a lovesick voice as he leaned on a wooden railing and Tawny rolled his eyes to him. Strife training his psychic powers by moving some barrels and crates as he held his fingers on his head.

Greyback swings his sword horizontally as he yelled in combat until he slashed a small barrel smashing into pieces and sheathed his sword onto scabbard.

Celaeno clapped her hands in proven as Greyback turned his attention to Celaeno and her crew.

"Got little practice, Grey and you had something useful." Celaeno said.

"Thanks, Celaeno. I did a lot of my swordsman skills and hopefully didn't turn rusty." Greyback said as Mullet puts his hand on his shoulder.

"You did your best, kid and saving us if it was Halcon did." Mullet said as he and Greyback looked at Halcon still piloting.

Greyback smiled as he walks back to Halcon.

"Greyback, did you know where your village is?" Halcon asked.

"Of course, I know where my village is." Greyback said.

Strife floating up in the air using psychic powers and see the ruined village in the far distance.

"Hey guys, there's Fridolfian's village up ahead." Strife said as Celaeno finds the old small telescope on the ground and look through the village.

Celaeno puts the telescope away and called out to Halcon.

"Halcon, can you land any safe ground?" Celaeno asked.

"No hay problema, Celaeno." Halcon said as he pushed the descend lever down as his airship going down to the ground that land has no pine trees around the area in the Pine Needle Barrens.

As the airship lands, Halcon pulled the lever as its gangway dropped down on the ground and turn off the throttle.

Greyback, other Justice Defenders, Capper, Tawny and Celaeno, and her crew walks down on the gangway to the ground.

Celaeno turned back her crew.

"Scally-wags, keep on the post for guard the airship and make sure nobody steals it." Celaeno said.

"Aye-aye, Captain Celaeno." Mullet said as he and other crew members salute to her as Squabble squawked.

As they leave, Captain Celaeno's crew doing their post.

(Pine Needle Barrens)

Greyback and others were walking through the woods, as Greyback sniffing to find his abandoned village.

"I smell the scent of the village from halfway over there, but we get there just in time to rescue Angelus from goblins." Greyback said as Capper confused.

"How did you know where it was?" Capper asked.

"Because I use my smelling scent instinct." Greyback replied.

"Man, you such as a salvage wolf eats everyone but crazy." Capper said bothered.

"Capper, he's not always like the other wolves and just leave him alone." Katherine said.

"He knows what he's doing, amigo." Halcon said.

"And believe him, Capper. If it was him as wild wolf doggy, you've been beaten to death." Strife said gave Capper terrifying as he yowls in frighten.

Greyback walks back to Capper as he pats on his head. "But that'll do, pussy cat, that'll do." Greyback said as he continues walking while others followed him leaving Capper behind who scoffs annoyance.

"Huh, cool." Capper said sarcastically as he followed them.

(Ruined Fridolfian's village)

They are now at the front of the gate of Fridolfian's village, as the wooden bar with metal gate's door had crashed opened. Greyback and others walk through the gate and see all civilization's building had desolated.

All the wooden-shaped residence's doors and windows were wrecked completely, some weeds growing in between cracks on the ground.

"I'm really sorry about Storm Guards did this to your village." Celaeno said softly as Strife floated back to her.

"That's alright, Celaeno. We'll stop them no matter what they have done." Strife said.

"Are you afraid?" Capper asked to Greyback.

"No." Greyback replied.

"But—" Capper cuts off, Greyback and others gestured with their fingers on their mouth.

"Shhhh!" Capper gives an innocent smile.

"Okay, me neither." He said as he and others heard someone screamed.

"It's Angelus. She was in trouble." Katherine said.

"Then let's hurried!" Greyback shouted as he and others ran up to follow the scream.

They made it to Primus's hideout entrance as they saw Angelus had been tied up on the tree as guarded by Dread Goblins and Greyback and others quickly hide behind the ruined walls making sure doesn't spot.

"Are those Dread Goblins?" Celaeno asked.

"Yes, they are. They're not much look likes friendly." Halcon said.

"So those creeps are not part of Storm King's army?" Capper asked.

"Most likely that Malleo somehow summoned these creatures." Strife said.

"Then what are we going to do?" Katherine asked as Greyback drew his Breaker Sword from his back scabbard.

"I say we fight!" Greyback yelled.

"I know but if we defeat them, saving is much easier and don't rush it." Strife said as Greyback nodded and turned to Capper and Tawny.

"Capper, you and Tawny go free Angelus while we distract goblins, got it?" Greyback asked.

"No problem, kid and not much yourself." Capper said as Greyback smiled 'thanks' to him.

"Be careful, guys." Tawny said.

"Well said, Tawny." Katherine said.

Greyback and others charging to attack goblins.

Dread Goblins turned their attention at them as they growled and started to attack them.

Greyback slashed at two goblins and disintegrate in dark dust.

Katherine avoids from Dread Goblin's ax-like swords attacks, she had several punches and kicks at three goblins turning them to dust.

"Whoo, that makes it too easy for me." Katherine said.

Strife using his telekinetic blast to send four goblins away and crashed through the trees.

Halcon shoots his bow with magical energy arrows at three goblins one at a time until the last one coming up behind him and he turns his bow into two blades and slashed at it.

Halcon hurled his blades and turns back into bow form.

Celaeno finished strikes a few of them.

"Not bad for yourself, lover boy." Celaeno said in a flirty tone.

"Thanks, I'd been training on my skills." Halcon replied.

Greyback dodged from goblin's arrows as he blocked his sword and yelled at Capper and Tawny.

"Go! Now!" Two felines hurried to Angelus as they used their claw nails to cut through the rope as Angelus is now free.

"Thanks." Angelus said as she flexed her wings.

Strife saw Angelus is untied free and called out the others.

"Guys, Angelus is good as freedom." He yelled over them.

"Then let's headed out to airship!" Greyback said as he and others withdrawing from Dread Goblins and Angelus flew going with allies.

As they were retreating quickly, the more goblins appeared out of nowhere and running after them.

At last, they saw the airship as Celaeno's crew noticed them. "

Captain, you're back!" Mullet said.

"Halcon, start the airship." Greyback said.

"On it, amigo." Halcon said as he and running to the airship. Katherine hadn't notice Tawny is with the others.

"Hey, wait! Where's Tawny?" Katherine asked as Capper gasped in shock.

"Oh no, we left him!" Capper shouted in alarm.

"There is he!" Strife pointed at Tawny who still running away from goblins as they were catching up to him.

"That kid won't make it!" Halcon yelled at him as Celaeno came up with him.

"I come along with you and my crew." Celaeno said as she grabbed his hand.

"I don't want to lose you, mi Amor as I have lost my crew." Halcon said as two felines joined up with him.

"Look, mister falcon. Are you really going to let her life risked? So, we volunteered with you." Capper said as Halcon understanding with a nod.

Greyback rushed to them.

"Justice Defenders, we have to stick together." Greyback persuaded.

"But let us buy you some time to get out of here and rescuing Aero Wingsman." Katherine said.

"Just leave it to us, kid." Boyle replied.

Greyback is reassuring as he let them take care of Dread Goblins.

"Alright, Halcon and Katherine I leave both of you the rest of them. Strife, Angelus and I recusing the prisoner." Greyback said.

"Grey, good luck." Halcon said as he and others going to save Tawny from Dread Goblins.

"Come on, let's start the ship." Strife said as Greyback pushed the lever to close the gangway bridge. Greyback started to turn on the throttle as the airship flew up in the air and let his allies deal with goblins.

Tawny has climbed up the tree away from goblins, they scrambled up to get him.

"Go away, you filthy monsters." Tawny shouted at them.

Halcon and others coming to rescue Tawny as Halcon shot at them and obliterate into black dust.

"Guys!" Tawny smiled as he jumps down on Capper's arms.

"Are you alright?" Capper asked.

"I'm alright, I wasn't running fast." Tawny said.

"That's okay. You're safe with us now." Katherine said as couples of Dread Goblins out of the darkness.

"Great, there's a lot of them. We can't fight them." Boyle said.

"We're not alone and not helpless…" Celaeno said as she drew her sword. Halcon getting ready to aim at them and Katherine doing posture of Kung Fu.

Then when all the sudden, several magical beams and arrows shooting them out of nowhere as they dissipated into a cloud of dust making Halcon and others were surprised.

"Who did this to them?" Celaeno asked as they heard someone chuckled from the tree.

They looked up at shadowy figure as he jumped down, somersaulted and lands on the ground. He took off his hooded and reveals to them.

Hawker was Hawk mentor of Halcon. His body feathers were dark grayish gamboge and dark tangelo (Hands and feet), hair feathers were dark grayish sapphire blue and eyes were dark spring bud with moderate spring bud sclera. He has his brown cloak cape, walking cane with resemblance the hawk's head and old bow around his back.

This made Halcon astonished when he recognized his face.

"It's been a while, my pupil." Hawker said as Capper glanced at him.

"Who is he? Another bird?" Capper asked.

"Mentor Arrow Hawker, it is great to see you." Halcon said.

"Indeed, and I see you brought some friends." Hawker glanced at them.

"Yes, the others out there still looking for the last warrior." Halcon said.

"I see." Hawker said putting his hand on his chin.

"By the way, this is Capper, Tawny, and Katherine from Kludgetown and the love of my life Captain Celaeno along with her crew." Halcon gestured them as others greeted him. Hawker took the last look at Celaeno.

"You seemed to like her when you and her have met." Hawker said as Halcon laughed as he had a small blush on his face making Tawny disgusted.

"Aren't that magic attacks of yours when you are shooting goblins with the arrows." Katherine asked as Hawker chuckled boastfully.

"Oh nonsense, it wasn't just me." He said.

"Then who was it?" Tawny asked.

"That would be me." A familiar voice said as Halcon and others heard as they turned to another hooded figure walking on four legs next to Hawker.

Halcon and others looked each other knowing what's going on.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked.

"You really should know when I say Primus Albert was my closest friend." He said as Halcon and others in surprised.

(Storm Isles – Dungeon)

The dark portal appeared out of nowhere, Malleo and Dread Goblins walked out of the portal as Primus Albert rope tied held by goblins. Malleo took the book from Primus Albert and looking the pages find the way to break prison crystal but until he saw the prison crystal seal's page is ripped off.

"Who ripped the prison seal's page?" Malleo snarled.

"My friend told me he ripped off and hidden it." Primus Albert replied.

"Then tell me where he hid the page?" Malleo asked.

"Don't know but figure it out yourself." Primus Albert said.

"Don't lie to me!" Malleo growled and sighed.

"Alright, I'll head back to the airship and find Gladio when he escaped using his teleportation magic spell." Malleo said as his goblins opened the cell door for Primus.

Malleo pushed him in as Primus Albert grunted hurt on the ground and he tossed a book next to him. Malleo takes one last menace at him as he and goblins walking into the portal as it's disappeared. Primus Albert sat on the wooden bench and sighed timidly.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Meanwhile, Greyback and his team were going to save Angelus, she revealed to them that Primus Albert had been taken to Storm Isles where he and the Storm King lived and ruled over the island. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	11. One Small Thing

(Seaquestria's castle)

Princess Skystar was quietly sobbing slowly made her way to where Queen Novo was at, she muttered to herself.

"It's probably for the best." Skystar sniffled as she tried not to cry.

Prince Starswift began to comfort his sister.

"There, there, Skystar. It was their choice to go back to the surface." Starswift said as Skystar hugged him back while whimpering.

Then out of nowhere, Shelly and Sheldon popped up as Pinkie was using them as puppets.

_Pinkie (Shelly): Hey now, don't be sad_

_Pinkie (Sheldon): I know we cannot stay_

Skystar and Starswift looked and saw her and the others.

_Pinkie: But we've got a couple minutes _

_And a little time to play_

_Skystar: We know you have important things_

_So, it's okay, just go_

Skystar still frowned as she remembered the reasons why they had all come in the first place, but Pinkie was not ready to give up so easily.

_Pinkie: But we can still pick one small, little thing_

_To do with you, y'know!_

All her friends pushed Princess Skystar to go out to have some fun as Utopia grabbed Starswift's fin to join with them. Skystar found herself doing all sorts of fun and wonderful things with Pinkie and the others, with a smile quickly appearing on her face even Starswift enjoyed this. Pinkie made a collection necklace of seashells for Princess Skystar.

_Pinkie: One small thing doesn't seem like a lot_

_One small thing, work with the time you've got_

_Soon, one small thing becomes two_

_After two, perhaps another few_

_Then one small thing is not so small_

_One small thing can be the biggest thing of all_

_Starswift: All right now, since you're here_

_Let's see what we can do_

_Skystar: Swim with the flow until you go_

_Together, me and you_

_Pinkie:_ _I've got necklaces for everyfish_

_So what else do ya got?_

_Skystar:_ _Well, we could play the bubblefish_

_You'll like this one a lot!_

_Starswift: And why don't you tried to do play like hide and seek in the coral_

_You're so gonna love this!_

_Pinkie and Skystar: One small thing, it's a good place to start_

_Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy:__ Just one small thing_

_Utopia and Starswift: One small thing, and we don't seem so far apart_

_Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy: Don't seem apart_

Then the others all started getting the other sea-ponies (Haven Bay and Salina Blue) in the city on the action.

_Everyone: Soon, one small thing leads to more_

_It's so much more than there was before_

_Just one small thing, and you will see_

_The start of something big for you and me_

Utopia and Starswift beating on sea-clams as Queen Novo takes off her seaweed and see what's going on

_Pinkie:_ _One small thing_

_Seaponies: Just one small thing_

_Skystar and Starswift: Or a tall thing_

_Seaponies:_ _Just one tall thing_

_Fluttershy: Or a sing thing_

_Seaponies: Just one sing-y thing_

_Rarity:_ _Or a bling thing_

_Seaponies: Just one bling-y thing_

_Applejack:_ _A conga thing_

_Seaponies: Yeah, a conga thing_

_Rainbow Dash: Or a longah thing_

_Seaponies: Just one longah thing_

_Pinkie and Utopia: A blue thing, true thing, you thing_

_Seaponies: Oooh-oooh_

_Skystar and Starswift: A whee thing, sea thing, me thing_

_Seaponies: Oooh-oooh-oooh!_

_Pinkie, Utopia, Skystar and Starswift: So many things and everything until our time is done_

_There's one small thing for each and everyone!_

Queen Novo swam over and see Pinkie, Utopia, Princess Skystar and Prince Starswift as she smiled little.

_Starswift: One small thing, so much we can create_

_Skystar: You and me, we started something great_

_Starswift: It's so amazing, look around_

_At all the happy sights and sounds_

_Skystar: One small thing is big, it's true_

_You did this all for us_

_I just wish there was one small thing_

_An extra special kind of thing_

_Skystar, Starswift and Seaponies: That we could do for you..._

_One small thing_

"Woo!" Novo whooped and laughed.

"Well, she's glad not to forget missing on up at the surface." Utopia said, chuckling as he and the others moved for a group hug.

"Well, I guess there is one small thing we can do." Queen Novo smiled.

"It sure does, Mom." Prince Starswift said as they heard the alarm goes blared and everyone gasped.

Novo glared at Skystar and Starswift, Utopia gulped that knowing that Twilight stealing the pearl.

They had all returned to the flower-shaped castle and found a struggling Twilight, whose body was tightly wrapped up in jellyfish tentacles, trying to reach for the pearl as Utopia in shock as he quickly saved her.

"Ow, ow…" Twilight cried when the tentacles began to sting her with electricity.

"Don't move!" Utopia said worriedly.

Novo snarled in furious as she had taken the pearl away from Twilight.

"No, please!"

"All of this, so you could take the pearl?" Novo exclaimed, and she pulled Skystar and Starswift up to her.

"This is why we don't bring strangers into our home!" Then she turned back to Twilight and Utopia. "You don't deserve to be one of us..."

The pearl's magic started flowing over them again to banish.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Utopia and Mane Five cheered Princess Skystar up with a Seapony party but Twilight steals the pearl for saving the Equestria so Queen Novo furiously banished them to the surface and never returned to the sea ever again. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	12. Saving prisoners and taking far measures

(Airship in the sky)

Greyback and Strife asked Angelus about Aero Wingsman and Primus Albert as being held captives.

"Oh, that's poor hippogriff. He still alive and locked away in the dungeon." Angelus replied.

"And how do you explain to us?" Greyback asked, warily.

"I had been sent and following orders from Primus Albert as my part of the mission to travesty Storm King's empire." Angelus said.

"So, is that means Primus Albert is in the dungeon too?" Strife asked.

"Yes, I believe he's alright now." Angelus said.

"Okay, so take us to the Storm King's castle on Storm Yeti's Realm." Greyback said as Angelus taking the pilot of the helm and switch off the brake.

The airship flying straight to Storm King's castle

(20 minutes later)

They made it to Storm King's castle but trying to hide behind it, so no one notices them, and Angelus pointed at the broken old dungeon window meaning the way in. Angelus puts on the brake to stop Airship moving and Greyback pulled the lever to open the wooden plank bridge on the broken window. Greyback and others were headed through the dungeon's window and now they're inside the dungeon cell.

(Storm King's castle – Dungeon Prison Room)

The dungeon cell had handcuff chains on the wall around this room, bed bench holding it with chains, some cobweb everywhere and rats crawling around on the floor.

"This place is rotten, and I hope Storm King dies over this." Greyback said as he heard someone voices coming from other cells.

"I heard someone, come on." Strife said as he and two others were getting out of old cell room that exit to the wooden dungeon door is ajar.

(Storm King's castle – Dungeon Cell Hall)

Greyback, Angelus, and Strife followed the voices until they saw through the cell bar to see Primus Albert sitting on the wooden bench.

"Primus!" Greyback said as Primus Albert turned to Greyback and others.

"Greyback, Strife, Angelus! Oh my! Freedom at last." Primus Albert said happily ran over between the bars.

"I'm so glad you found me!"

"Why Malleo captured and locked you up?" Strife asked.

"I explained later. Now get me out of this cell." Primus Albert said.

"Stand back." Greyback said at two others nodding as he gripped his both hands-on cell bar door and pulled mightily. Greyback has pulled off the door and tossed on the floor.

Primus Albert came out and Angelus flies towards him and hugs him.

"Daddy!" Angelus cried as Primus Albert hugs her back and Greyback and Strife.

"Daddy?!" Greyback and Strife asked in unison before looking at each other in dumbfounded.

Angelus let go of hugging with Primus Albert and faced them.

"He adopted me when I was a pup on the basket." Angelus answered to them as Greyback smiled lightly.

"Oh, that's really nice, then let's go find Aero in this jail place." Greyback said.

"Ha Ha, you don't have to…" Someone voiced as Greyback and others heard it and turned to another cell. The creature appeared out of the dark, reveals as male hippogriff with armored.

Aero Wingsman is a commander of Hippogriff royal guards, working his partner Stratus Skyranger and serving Queen Novo. His body coat was greyish-silver, mane hairstyle was faux Mohawk, hair color is dark cyan and eye color was royal blue. He wears his gold neck armor, a golden bracelet on his front legs and a pair of armored Celeritas Pinions Wing.

"Aero, is that you?" Strife asked.

"Yeah, that's me. And I see you guys coming all the way to rescue me." Aero said grinned timidly.

"Right. I'm Greyback, this is Strife, Angelus, and Primus." Greyback said gesturing to others as Aero gazed at Primus.

"Primus, I heard some guards told each other about you are trying to be restoring peace to your empire." Aero said little trustingly.

"Well, indeed I am. That way I learn about harmony." Primus Albert said as Aero nodded his head.

"Is that your reasons to trust us?" Strife asked.

"Oh, of course, my little friend Tawny taught me that anyone who's good or bad." Aero said chuckled.

"I see." Greyback said as Aero Wingsman's Celeritas Pinions Wing glowed brightly same as Greyback and Strife's weapon.

"Why is this glowing?" Aero asked as his wings armor.

"That is because you are one of the Justice Defenders as destined unite with the others." Primus Albert said as Aero looked surprised but amazed.

"Wow, it just that my dream comes true. I finally become one of the heroes to save the day." Aero said.

"Sounds like you really are a true hero, buddy." Angelus said.

"Anyways, can any of you guys like get me out of this prison?" Aero asked gesturing his claw pointed down on the ground.

"Allow me." Strife said as he is holding his hand out telekinesis on the door to unlocked.

As the cell door unlocked, Aero was left stunned as Greyback opened the door.

"Wow, that what I called… psychic powers." Aero said amazedly.

"Um, you can come out now." Angelus said as Aero snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said as he gets out of the prison cell.

"So, where are the others?" He asked.

"They tried to buy us some time to let us escape and save Tawny." Greyback replied.

"So, is a kid alright?" Aero asked worriedly.

"Maybe… And let's get out of here." Angelus said.

Greyback and others are leaving but just before they heard moaning coming from the last prison room.

They followed the sound that heard from confinement prison with big dungeon door and drops wooden bar locked as it is the last dungeon cell.

"I heard coming from over that solitary confinement." Angelus said as Greyback puts his hand on his chin pondering who was locked in solitary confinement.

Greyback walked over to a big dungeon door.

"What are you doing?" Aero asked.

"Going to find out this prisoner locked away in solitary confinement." Greyback said as he removed the drop wooden bar off from the door and unlocked the security bar.

Greyback was hesitantly but not trying to be afraid as he opened and saw the hopeless hammerhead shark was chained on the wall. Greyback and others recognized him even Primus Albert who was shocked.

Malleo was not one of the Storm-Quads and bodyguard of Primus Albert. He looks different than other Malleo as his body skin is light bluish grey. He has a fin on the back of his head with earrings pierced, deep indigo eyes with the pale yellowish sclera. He wears his pairs of shoulder armor-pads, steel-spiked wrist, and black leather vest.

"Malleo?!" Greyback, Strife, Aero, and Angelus asked in unison.

"Hey guys, I'm obviously kind to meet you." Malleo said as Greyback glared at him.

"Not kind enough if you started this invading our land!" Greyback said as he and others tried attacks him except Primus Albert but Angelus flies in front of them.

"Guys, please. He wasn't back there before, doing bad things." Angelus said softly as Aero Wingsman scoffed.

"Bad things, huh? Like he's invading my home Mt. Aris and destroying everyone?!" He yelled as Primus Albert puts his hand on Aero's wing.

"He never does such a thing. He was one of my bodyguard trying to protect me with his life." Primus Albert said.

"He's right, I was imprisoned when that other Malleo thrown me in jail is an imposter." Malleo said struggling his chains.

"Very likely story to you!" Greyback shouted as Strife stops him.

"Wait, let me read his mind." Strife said as he used his psychic to read Malleo's mind and he soon realized that Malleo was telling truth.

"He was telling the truth; I see someone imprisoned him which means he's not evil anymore." Strife said.

"So that would be imposter?" Greyback asked.

"Yes, I believe he's our side now." Strife said as Greyback sighed and went to free Malleo from chains by slashing with his sword. Malleo breathing hesitant but relieved.

"Thank you…" Real Malleo said.

"Primus, you still haven't told us. What will be happened if the Justice Defenders had all six weapons together?" Greyback asked.

"According to the prophecy from Justice Inchoamentum; The six weapons of Justice Defender unite together in during battle against evil ones as thus the special unicorn shall be known as the 'Prince of Justice'." Primus Albert said as Greyback and others were confused.

"Prince of Justice?" Angelus wondered.

"Wait, are you saying that Utopia shall become the Prince of Justice?" Strife asked.

"Why he is, yes." Primus Albert said.

"So, what do we do next, Grey?" Aero asked.

"We're going to find Utopia before Storm King arrives Canterlot." Greyback said.

"Then let's keep moving." Angelus said as she and the others heading out of the dungeon.

(Tempest's Airship – Cargo Deck)

Fake Malleo growled at four Dread Goblins as they did not find Gladio.

"You're useless! I told you to bring Gladio. Not attacking those brats." He shouted at them.

"We have not noticed that unicorn helping that elderly hawk when we were attacked by them and some rest of us have retreated." One of the goblins said.

Fake Malleo sighed as Guralph and Talpa approaching them.

"Comrades, what is surprised?" Fake Malleo asked sarcastically.

"Guralph and I caught your suspicious and something darker." Talpa sneered as Guralph growled and his claws become sharpen.

"Is that so? Alright, alright. As a matter of fact, I have a better idea." Fake Malleo said as he clapped his hands summoning more goblins as they surrounded Guralph and Talpa.

"What is the meaning of this?" Guralph asked as Dread Goblins put a handcuff chain on him and Talpa.

"I secretly told Storm King about myself as I'm an imposter of real Malleo." Fake Malleo said as he was given them coldly smiled.

"Then if you're not Malleo and then who are you?" Talpa asked as Fake Malleo's body enveloped in the dark red aura and transformed into the terrifying creature.

Zaros was a servant of Vastatus and goblin shapeshifter. His body skin is cornflower bluish-black and eyes were black and reddish-brown sclera. He wears his battle armored vest, horned helmet, and spiked wrist.

Guralph and Talpa were stared in horror at creature's appearance.

"I'm Zaros, servant of Lord Vastatus and goblin shapeshifter. You two will be feared my wrath! Dread Goblins, take them away!" Zaros ordered as the goblins take them away and locked in a big spiral prison cage.

"Let us out! Wait till Tempest finds out about this!" Talpa shouted as Zaros laughed evilly.

"Oh, that puny broken unicorn, I promised Storm King to be his second-in-command to get rid of her as a replacement." He said chuckled as he leaves the cargo bay.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Guralph yelled as he struggled to pull out the bars.

(Basalt Beach)

Meanwhile, Utopia and others were banished from Seaquestria as they were gasped for air in the sea as they swam up to shore.

"What were you thinkin'? I mean, stealin' their pearl?!" Applejack asked with incredulously as Utopia soon felt afraid when he remembers his sister Tempest being rejected with friendships.

Twilight sighed as she dried her hair and turned them.

"It was the only way to save Equestria." Twilight said, trying to reason for her actions.

"Except it wasn't!" Pinkie cried, who took a few steps forward. "The queen was going to say 'yes' after realizing that we were ponies' worth saving because we did what you told us, so why would… you… wait a second…" Twilight kept quiet while Pinkie let out a shocked gasp, having realized what her friend's true intentions had been. "You never actually wanted us to show her the best time ever. You just wanted us to distract her!"

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow gasped at Twilight in shock and horror, while Utopia and Spike shared a misery look. Utopia stepping and standing between Twilight and Pinkie Pie.

"Okay, look Pinkie. I had just warned her not to steal the pearl, but she didn't listen to me." Utopia said as Twilight stands next to him.

"Well, I should listen to him." Twilight said turned overcome stress. "And I never would've done it even Utopia didn't, but this isn't Equestria! We can't just dance around with con artists, make Rainbooms in the sky and expect everything to work out! It's not enough. We are not enough!"

"No, Twilight." Pinkie said seriously. "We stuck together. We were gonna get the help we needed. The only thing that stopped us, was you."

Utopia confronts Pinkie and defend Twilight's action.

"That's enough, Pinkie! This argument doesn't help it if she was doing her best she can!" Utopia protested.

"Utopia's right. It's all on me." Twilight said walking away. I'm the one Tempest wants. I'm the last princess…"

"That's why I'm going to protect you." Utopia said assuredly.

"You're also the only one who doesn't trust her friends and this guy!" Pinkie shouted gesturing Utopia.

"Hey!" Utopia scolded as Twilight let out her furious temper.

"Well, maybe I would've been better off without friends like YOU!" Twilight yelled, magic sparking around her horn same as Tempest made it with her damaged horn.

Pinkie gave a shocked, upset gasp as she couldn't believe what Twilight say something like that to her as she looked down to the ground and Twilight realized she screwed up as she looked at her friends even Utopia felt depression, it may stung his heart deeply.

Fluttershy had closed her eyes, Rarity was staring at her, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, Applejack and Rainbow Dash just scowled at her. Pinkie walked away, still staring at the ground.

"Pinkie…" Twilight said, turning to her.

"I…" Pinkie sniffed, obviously. "I just can't talk to you right now." She simply continued walking away.

The other ponies followed suit, all giving Twilight the cold shoulder. Spike and Utopia walked up to try and say something, but no one listened. Twilight turned the other way and walked off, leaving Spike and Utopia alone on the beach. As they were separated desperately long until…

"No… It can't be." Utopia said as he had memories and heard a voice yelling at him in his head.

Utopia screamed in pain as he held his hoofs on his head and Spike shocked as he rushed to him and comforts him.

"Are you alright, Utopia?" Spike asked as Utopia breathes and his painful headache wears off momentarily.

"I'm fine… Just hurting in my head." Utopia said.

"You look so worried and hurt." Spike said.

"I know but Twilight is hopeless without her friends, I had no friends anymore. It's all my fault. What am I supposed to do now? I shouldn't have done something worst to her and others and if nothing ever going to happen to her!" Utopia exclaimed in a guilty tone as Spike looked sad and comforts him.

"Utopia, you tried your best to protect and help them. You can't blame yourself for Pinkie arguing with Twilight." Spike said as Utopia sighed, and they heard a small chuckle coming from a rock. They saw a hooded figure with four legs from nowhere.

"You should not blame yourself for losing friends as well, Utopia." He said as he removed his hood to revealed as Gladio Colterus.

Utopia and Spike gasped in surprise.

"Chancellor Gladio, how did you—" Before Utopia finished his question, Gladio interrupt.

"Yes, yes. I escaped. But skipping the next important part. I know you upset about the argument between Princess Twilight and Pinkie Pie." Gladio said as Utopia and Spike were astonished.

"You mean you were watching them?" Spike asked.

"I do watch them which pains me… You are attempting to stop this argument." Gladio said.

"I failed miserably, and I can't let that happen." Utopia said.

"Utopia. I know it's been rough but, don't get mad yourself when her friends rejected her. It was all their mistakes happened. And why not going to convince the girls? That's the only reason you should help them to be trusted." Chancellor Gladio said as Utopia looked over knowing the girls were over on the beach further distance away.

Utopia looked back at Spike who nodded 'you can do it' with a smile and he sighed.

"All right. But I don't think it won't be that easy for me." Utopia said as he running to find the girls.

Gladio turned back to Spike.

"You know what to do, young dragon Spike." Gladio said.

"Okay…" Spike said as he ran to the other way to find Twilight.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Greyback, Strife and Angelus have freed Primus Albert from his cell, even the last chosen wielder of Justice, Aero Wingsman. Therefore, they find a real Malleo who got locked up by the imposter and joined the group. Guralph and Talpa were about to caught imposter red-handed but they trapped themselves in the cage. Meanwhile, the Mane Five put a blame on Twilight for her shameful actions, doesn't trusted her anymore but Twilight angrily lashed it out. Her friends abandoned her as Utopia was in deep depression, so Gladio appeared from nowhere and advised him to persuade the Mane Five. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	13. Forgiving and Justice Defenders Unite!

(Basalt Beach)

Utopia finds the girls who sit on the beach sands and became miserable after Twilight did to them. Utopia was nervous as he's going to sit on the top of the rock that lays on the beach as Mane 5 turned their attention to him with dejected faces.

"Hey, how come you not with Twilight? Tried to blame us for abandoned her?" Rainbow said with a disappointed expression.

"I don't mean you girls doing the wrong things to her… Especially Pinkie said to Twilight saying that she's not having trusts her friends like you and even me." Utopia said overwhelmed as Pinkie sighed sadly.

"Look Utopia, I know I shouldn't say something nasty to her and you; when I was mad before and you don't like a meanly and stressed pony like me. But I was thinking I was wrong." Pinkie said depressed.

"And you still haven't told us about Tempest when you met her. I mean I don't think she wasn't like nice anypony else… But you know Twilight was just—" Applejack finished her sentence as Utopia interrupting.

"Let me guess. Twilight was just only a special pony I ever knew and right now you're not judging right in front of her than anyone else when she felt nothing like Tempest, besides she is my sister." Utopia said.

Mane Five were shocked as they exclaimed.

"You had a sister?!"

"Yes, Tempest was my sister. Although, she was blinded with full of hate and that why she doesn't make friends." Utopia said.

"Then how did you know all this?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because Tempest lost her horn recently before she joined the Storm King's army. I still remember cared for her all these years and she is my whole world." Utopia said remembering his foal-hood memories. (Utopia's foal-hood memories)

_In the morning, a young filly Tempest was sleeping on the bed as foal Utopia wakes her up and they went outside to play._

Song#4 – When She Loved Me (Pony version)

_When somepony loved me_

_Everything was beautiful in my life_

_Every hour we spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

_At night, Utopia and Tempest having a sleepover with their friends in a house and eat some snacks._

_And when she was sad_

_I was there to dry her tears_

_Next day, Utopia and Tempest watched clouds moving in the sky above the kindergarten's playground._

_And when she was happy, so was I_

_When she loved me_

_During the day, they are using their magic to play kites without strings in the sky._

_Through the summer and the fall_

_We've had each other as bonded, that was all_

_Utopia and Tempest were playing with_ _Glitter Drops and Spring Rain levitating ball with magic running into the woods._

_Just she and I together_

_Like it was meant to be _

_They were continuing running through woods until the ball bounced into the Everfree Forest, into a blocked off the cave. Tempest was unsure of what to do, but her friends said she should go in. Utopia was aware the Ursa Minor lives in the cave when he saw the warning signs, warning Tempest not to go in there but she never listens to him. She found the ball, but also found something ball: An Ursa Minor. It attacked her as Utopia tries to save her, but it was too late that Ursa Minor shatter her sister's horn and Tempest lost consciousness. Utopia wakes her up as Ursa Minor is going to get him next but Gladio put a barrier between two ponies and Ursa Minor. He told Utopia to take Tempest and get out of the cave. Utopia uses magic to levitate Tempest to escape from Ursa Minor while Gladio deals with it._

_And when she was lonely_

_I was there to comfort her_

_And I knew that she loved me_

_Utopia was at his house and check his Tempest worriedly. Tempest has her horn broken and the scar on her right eye, still unconsciously on her bed. Utopia rests on Tempest's bed on his head sleeping. Takes a few weeks to recover._

_So the weeks went by_

_I stayed the same_

_But she began to be slept away_

_And I was left alone_

_Still I waited for the day _

_When she'd say to me, _

_"I will always love you."_

_After a few weeks of Tempest recovering, and even when she did find her friends playing again when she tried to use her magic, all she could muster were lightning bolts and sparks. _

_So, her friends abandoned her and found someone else to play with. Tempest blames Utopia for everything he took away from her making him sad and ran away to his house. _

_Lonely and forgotten_

_I'd never thought she lost her horn_

_And she looked upset at me and hurts my feeling_

_Just like she used to do_

_Like she never loved me_

_But when she loved me before_

_At night after he finished his exam at School for Unicorn's Gifts, he saw a note on the table and it from Tempest. Utopia reads it, making upset and worried as he ran outside and finding Tempest, but she was already gone. Utopia sobbing in sorrow until he turned to younger Gladio as he hugged him heartening._

_When somepony loved me_

_Everything was beautiful in my life_

_Every hour we spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

_And that when she loved me_

(Basalt Beach)

Mane 5 looking remorseful at Utopia, who held his sister's broken horn with a necklace string that he kept it for a long time.

"Then… it was your fault." Fluttershy said as Utopia sighed.

"True. You never forget ponies like Tempest or Twilight. But they will be ended up themselves being regret in failure friendship." Utopia said as he concealed his necklace in his coat and Rainbow walked to him.

"So, you just warned Tempest, but she didn't listen to you like the same thing you did to Twilight. And what are you going to do?! To stay out of trouble?!" Rainbow asked rudely as Utopia getting annoyed with it.

"Alright, that does it! I have no right to say with you. Just go ahead and blame me for all I care!" Utopia yelled.

"Utopia, please." Rarity said politely.

"NO!" Utopia shouted as he turned away from them.

Pinkie Pie came over him with determined look.

"Okay, look. I'm sorry, alright?" Pinkie asked as Utopia turned back to her and looked away.

Pinkie sighed. "I'm sorry… I guess I was worst, stupid, party pooper. I shouldn't be the one argued with Twilight in the first place." She said.

"Can you forgive her and us?" Rainbow pleaded as Utopia turned back to them for a moment and smiled.

"And that what I hear the word 'forgive', right?" Utopia asked.

"Aww!" Mane Five exclaimed as they created a group hug with Utopia in forgiving before pulled away from him.

"So, what exactly are we gonna do now?" Applejack asked.

"Let's go find Twilight and let Pinkie apologized to her for everything she's done." Utopia said.

"She's… Been… Taken!" Spike yelled as Utopia and others saw Spike running to them.

Rainbow Dash flew over in front of him and Utopia running up to a little dragon.

"What?!" Rainbow asked.

"Did Tempest has kidnapped Twilight?!" Utopia exclaimed.

"Yeah, she grabbed her and took her on the ship!" Spike pointed to the sky as Utopia and girls gasping in utter shock.

"We gotta get her back!" Rainbow said.

"But we never make it in time to save her." Utopia reminded her.

"And we got no way to defeat those monsters." Applejack said.

Utopia and others gave upset sighed with hopeless and looked around at each other.

"Well, good thing I happen to know of a group of mighty heroes that could handle this easily!" Capper's voice as they turned and saw him and Tawny standing on a rock above them.

"Well! Look what the cats dragged in! Themselves!" Rarity said angrily as Katherine walked out of the rock sided with Capper and Tawny.

"Excuse me, fashion designer. There's no need for impolite to him." Katherine as Rarity huffed.

"Oh great! Another cat!" She said offensively.

"We're so sorry about my big brother almost sells you guys." Tawny said as Capper patted on him and turned back to them.

"These heroes have faced the Storm King's army and escaped! I've seen them tackle the streets of the roughest towns, break out of the tightest situations, and inspire others to join their cause!"

Most of the group smiled in awe.

"Now don't get too excited. He's just talkin' about us." Applejack said blankly as the team groaned.

Capper smiled, not finishing his sentence.

"They even escaped certain doom at the hooves of Commander Tempest!" Capper said as he and Tawny slid down the rock, ramped off it and landed in front of the team.

Katherine walked to join with two felines. "I, Katherine will help Justice Defenders like you and the others which gives me the Assurance to stop evil forces." Katherine said.

"And we saw how you guys did a great job back there." Tawny added.

"Yeah. That was pretty great." Rainbow said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Celaeno's voice asked.

The team looked and saw Celaeno and her crew as they jumped down on the ground.

"That was awesome!" She yelled as Squabble squawked loudly behind his captain.

"Figured you could use a claw." Boyle said, snapping the removable claw on his right hand. Halcon and his mentor Hawker jumping down through the rocks with an agility which made surprised the Mane Five.

"Whoa! Who are those guys?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm Halcon and this is my mentor Hawker." Halcon said as Hawker waved to them.

"He was also the love of my life." Celaeno said in charmed.

"What?!" Mane Five and Spike asked in unison.

"It's a long story to tell, well anyways. I'd been honoured to aid you." Halcon said joining up with parrot pirates along with his mentor.

"And, we're on board to help you fight the Storm King! Just not on board our... actual ship." Celaeno said.

"I still got an airship for you." Halcon reminded to pirates.

"No need for us, matey. That crazy unicorn sunk it. But you got back our argh!" Mullet said as Rainbow smiled brightly. "And we're ready to kick some booty."

Celaeno drew her sword in confidence as the rest of the crew laughed wholeheartedly.

Then Utopia saw something bubbling out in the water.

"Uh, guys?" He said, pointing to it with his hoof.

They all looked and saw a strange yellow and orange light. Then something floated out both of it. It reveals as Princess Skystar and Prince Starswift in their Hippogriff forms, spreading their large pair of feathered wings.

Everyone awed at them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Capper asked.

"I'll be…" Tawny said in awed.

Skystar and Starswift landed on a rock.

"Hellooooooo!" Skystar said in a sing-song voice. "Me again!" She giggled.

"We're rather gonna get so grounded." Starswift said.

"But I talked things over with Shelly and Sheldon and they pointed out that you were just trying to help your friends." Skystar said as Pinkie awed at her.

"And we decided to come with you." Prince Starswift said.

"So, we wanna help too." Skystar said as she and Starswift flew up to Pinkie and Utopia in one flap.

"Cause ya know, one small thing… Can make a really big difference." She whispered her last part to Pinkie. Starswift nodded at his sister's approval.

"Hey, where's Greyback?" Utopia asked.

"I don't know. He hadn't showed up yet. Maybe he's just doing his important mission." Capper said as the sound beeping coming from Utopia's communication crystal orb wrist.

"Who is calling you, Utopia?" Pinkie asked as Utopia pressed it as Greyback's viewpoint picks up.

_"Hey, Utopia. Where are you?"_ Greyback asked.

"I was on the Basalt Beach, Greyback. Do you remember how to get there?" Utopia asked.

_"Yes, I remember that when I passed over the beach on the airship. I'm coming over here in a minute."_ Greyback said as he turned off the communication device.

"Did you think he's coming here?" Rarity asked.

"I should say the same thing." Katherine said.

Then everyone heard the airship's engine as they looked and see the airship descending on the beach sands as its metal plank released down. Utopia and others saw Greyback and Strife walked out on the plank.

"Hey, I know you two. You guys showed up at Capper's place." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, this is our handy job." Greyback said as Angelus, Malleo and Primus Albert walked onto the metal bridge and stands on the shore.

Primus Albert walked down the path along with his two supports stands in front of Utopia and others. The Mane Five and Spike were shocked looked at Primus Albert even recognizing Malleo and Angelus and especially Halcon glared at Malleo.

"Is that Storm King?" Applejack asked.

"But he's looks so older and…cool." Spike said.

"Malleo… You are so different when we met." Halcon sneered as Malleo steps forward.

"I did no such horrible things about this." Malleo said as Halcon coming to challenge but Celaeno stops him.

"Halcon, wait. Let him explain." Celaeno persuaded.

"It was the imposter imprisoned Malleo and he is the one responsible to do this." Angelus said as Rainbow with the narrowed face.

"Oh? So why are you two trying to help us?" Rainbow asked.

"Because Primus Albert isn't working with Storm King anymore, Malleo and I used to be his supporters of Primus's faction. He never caused a lot of trouble." Angelus said.

Mane Five and Spike is little to understand with narrowed faces as Strife relied upon.

"It's the truth in fact. Primus Albert is understanding the harmony of friendship and he became wiser." He said.

"Then what's up with your faction doing all this?" Applejack asked.

"I'm going to take back my empire that my brother Storm King poisoned a few years ago. And once he's been gone, I restore my forces with peaceful to all living magical creatures especially ponies… Once and for all." Primus Albert said as Mane Five and Spike looked at each other and turned back to him.

"Alright, we accepted your alliance." Rainbow said as Primus Albert nodded. Halcon takes some steps to Greyback.

"Have you rescued the last warrior?" He asked as Mane Five, Spike and two royal Hippogriffs were confused.

"Who was the last warrior? You mean…?" Prince Starswift as he and her sister heard his voice.

"Hey!" Aero Wingsman said as he waved at Starswift and Skystar who saw him walking down the gangplank and flies next to them.

"Aero, you're alive!" Starswift said as he threw a reunion hugged on him. "Coral-head! You could've died back over there !" He exclaimed.

"Could have been, Swift. But I'm not, honestly." Aero said as he felt being tackled on the ground by Princess Skystar and nuzzled him on his cheeks affectionately.

"Hi there, your Highness; Princess Skystar. I missed you for a long while ago." Aero said as Skystar pulled away from him and he noticed her shell necklace.

"I haven't known you got a necklace ever since I have a pink flower to you. Who was it?" He asked.

"Pinkie made it for me." Skystar pointed at her best friend as Aero Wingsman looked and saw Pinkie wave greeting.

"I see." He said as Greyback saw Gladio walking towards to everyone as Mane Five was surprised.

"Chancellor!" Mane Five said as they are running up to him and group hug on him.

Primus Albert chuckled as Mane Five pulled away from him as he looked at Utopia.

"I knew Utopia has brought all your friendship back, ponies." Gladio said as Primus Albert steps forward and kneels to him.

"Gladio, my closet friend. Haven't seen you quite a while?" Primus Albert asked.

"Hey, how are they known each other?" Rarity asked.

"Gladio and I talked about everything we know each other.

"Then why… Why didn't you tell anyone about Primus Albert this entire time?" Celaeno asked.

"I can't tell anypony to make sure of this. I had to; this is the way." Gladio said as Utopia walked to him.

"How did you escape from Canterlot?" Utopia asked as Gladio sighed.

"Very well. I'll start from the beginning." Gladio said as all the group comes over to him and he starts explaining.

(Flashbacks from Canterlot and Pine Needle Barrens)

_"During on the invasion of Canterlot, I was held in captive as tying in chains and I waited for Storm Creatures leave my sight." He narrated as Gladio was chained just like other ponies. Storm Creatures locked Gladio in the spiral cage and leaves him. "After they left, I used my magic strong enough to break my chain and teleported away from Canterlot." He described as Gladio break his chain with his magic and using teleport to escape out of the cage and teleported far away to the south. Gladio just teleported at the Pine Needle Barrens and wanders around. "I just teleported here at the Pine Needle Barrens and finding someplace to hide. I was going to find someone to help, but a strange voice started talking to me." He said as the voice started speaking to him in. _

_"Hello, Gladio." Voice said as Gladio heard it and looking around. _

_"Who is it?" Gladio demanded. _

_"There's no need to introduce myself. Have you ever known the Seal of Deity Crystal the one I should use it to seal Vastatus the Shadow Lord of Destruction?" It asked. _

_"Yes, I read it before and I knew the seal is only broken with six Element of Justice, so I have hidden them somewhere." Gladio said. _

_"Very useful yourself. Now you must be careful, I sense Zaros will hunt you down." It said in cautionary. _

_"Who was Zaros?" Gladio asked. _

_"He is a Goblin Shapeshifter as a servant to the Shadow Lord. He sends his Dread Goblins to capture you." It said. _

_"Then I must hide from them." Gladio said. _

_"Good, be bold yourself and find the other Justice Defenders. They had already found their Custos of Armis." Voice said as it fades away. _

_Gladio will be continuing to search Justice Defenders in Pine Needle Barrens. _

_"After the voice was gone for a while, I'm wandering around to find other Justice Defender but before that. I found the hawk archery mentor named Hawker, I start explaining everything to him and told about a voice. Luckily, Hawker and I found two other Justice Defenders along with them beyond ones when they were attacked by Dread Goblins as we managed to save them and told everything about." _

(Back to present)

"So, then you're the one with Hawker who saved them." Utopia said as Hawker walks to him.

"Yeah, we're kinda good friends afterward as teamwork." Hawker said.

"Indeed, collaboration is an experience of will and only hope. I thou for this moment with most valuable friendship in my life…" Primus Albert said, closing his eyes and clenched his fist on his chest. Everyone awed at him in the blank.

"Wow, just wow. We never saw him like a drama acting before. Never." Starswift commented as Gladio chuckled lightly.

"Let's just get on ourselves. Primus's sagacious personality will be rested as soon as we can fight against the evil forces." He said.

"That's it, right? We didn't make friends with anypony else?" Spike asked.

"It's fine with that, Spike." Tawny said as Capper rubs on his adoptive little brother's head.

"All right, y'all! I think our course is clear. Y'all ready to do this thang?" Capper asked.

"We're coming, Twilight!" Pinkie said as everyone cheered, and Primus Albert pumped his fist.

"Victory for the friendship!" He yelled.

"As soon as we bake up a plan!" She exclaimed.

"I have a plan!" Strife smiled.

"Okay, let's hear it, cloudy guy." Pinkie said as Strife began to discuss them all his plan.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Utopia persuading the Mane Five, he talked about his sister, Tempest Shadow who got broke her horn years ago and eventually joined the Storm King's armada. Mane Five felt better even getting their relationship to Twilight back but Spike informed them that Twilight has been kidnapped by Tempest and took her all the way back to Canterlot. At that moment, Capper, Tawny, Katherine, Captain Celaeno and her crew, Halcon, Hawker, Princess Skystar, Prince Starswift, Greyback, Strife, Angelus, Primus Albert, Malleo and Chancellor Gladio. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	14. Battle for Canterlot

(Canterlot Castle - Corridor)

Zaros in disguised Malleo form walked down the corridor as his Dread Goblins pulled the carriage that had dark red crystallized prison following him into the throne room and saw Grubber was running past them but stopped as he saw Dread Goblins and prison crystal.

"Hey, those a creature's part of Storm King's army? I haven't seen them before and what with that giant crystal?" Grubber asked.

"It is only… A gift." Zaros said. "It's really… weird. Anyways I gotta go eat some pies outside." Grubber said as he left the castle.

(Canterlot Castle's Throne Room)

Zaros and the Dread Goblins entered the throne room and saw the Storm King had completed his Staff of Sacarnas with absorbing all alicorn princesses' magic including Twilight who was imprisoned in the cage.

Storm King was the leader of the Storm Guards and conqueror. Also, Primus's younger brother. His eyes were brilliant opal, his body was light azureish gray with a phthalo bluish-gray face, hands, and feet.

"Ah… Zaros, it's seemed that you brought your master's prison along with your… Recruitments." Storm King said as Tempest shared a suspicious look at him and the Dread Goblins snarling at her.

"Zaros?" Tempest asked as Twilight was confused.

"What?" Twilight asked in exhaustible after her magic taken away.

"Storm King, can you able to break a seal?" Zaros asked.

"Of course! No problem, now stand back." Storm King said as he used the staff to break the seal but it didn't affect at all as it made a small shockwave to push Storm King and Zaros further away. They're standing on their feet as Zaros growled.

"How come the seal isn't broken yet?" He asked.

"I don't know." Storm King as he brushed his shoulder with his hand.

"Could be the protective spell part of the seal? It must be a page torn off from Justice Inchoamentum. Anyways, start your conquering job." Zaros said as Tempest walked right up to him.

"Where's Guralph and Talpa? Aren't they with you?" Tempest asked.

"If I can tell you, they're taken care of." Zaros said as Tempest looks wary about him.

"Let's get this storm started! Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that." Storm King said as he blasted Twilight out of the cage and tumbling down on the balcony. He followed her out and chuckled at the destruction.

"Not bad. Actually, kinda first rate. What else does it do?" Tempest quickly trotted out after him.

"Your Excellency, you promised to restore my horn and give me—" She began.

"Deh-Deh-Deh-deh-deh, okay." He said.

"Hang on." Then he lifted the staff, and the sun instantly rose. He then proceeded to wiggle it around on its orbit. "You gotta be kiddin' me! I can move the sun?!" Then he laughed for a bit, and rose the moon as well, walking over Twilight. "Wow! Now, this is what I'm talkin' about! Haha! Time to play." He cycled the sun and moon a few times over. "Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday! Day, night! Day, night! Day, night! Day, night! Day, night! Sunrise, sunset!" Then he gave a jovial humming as

Twilight looked at Zaros who exasperated at Storm King's behavior. Zaros turned to goblins.

"Goblins, go help the Storm Creatures for their security post because others are coming." Zaros said as the evil creatures nodded and leave the throne room.

(Tempest's airship - Cargo Deck)

Guralph and Talpa struggled to pull to get free the bars of prison cage.

"Oh, great. It's no use." Talpa said.

"What if I had no cute and cuddling friends like ponies?" Guralph asked as Talpa sighed.

"Guralph, would you stop talking about… He stopped in a moment as he got an idea to make Guralph mad to break the cage prison.

"Hey, what would the Storm Creatures make terrible things to ponies?" He asked as Guralph gasped.

"What?!" Guralph puts his hands on Talpa's shoulders.

"Are you saying Storm Creatures made bad things to them?!" He asked worriedly.

"Ummm… Yeah." Talpa said. Guralph twitched his eyes in anger and growled.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" He yelled and roared.

"Wolverine Frenzy!" Talpa shouted. Guralph pulled the bars with his arms as much stronger.

The prison cage's bar was now successfully pulled off and bite a bar off as well and turned back at Talpa.

"Nice losing your temper, Ralph." Talpa said as Guralph spits out the bar from his mouth and smirked at him.

(Outside of Canterlot)

The sun and moon were being played with as Mane Five moved the cart with a cake arrived with Spike pretending to be a candle.

Behind the first cart was imprisoned cage had Primus, Malleo, and Angelus. And behind the second cart was big black and blue present box with Storm King's sigil on it also had a secret peeking hole that Utopia and other Justice Defenders are hiding.

Capper was disguising as a chef as he walked up to the guards.

"Uh, yeah, I got a delivery here for a Mister 'the Storm King'." Capper told the guards as he came with Tawny wearing chef's apron like an apprentice. "I was given explicit instructions to bring this here cake to this here castle's throne room."

The creatures growled as they held their weapons.

"Uh-oh, they're not letting us in." Tawny said, acting in dismay.

"All right, then. Look here. Could one of y'all go be a pal, go tell your boss he's not getting his 'congratulations on subduing defenseless pastel ponies' cake? Cause I don't wanna be the one responsible for the big guy missing his special dessert. Do you know what I'm saying? And not to mention this old guy Primus, Storm King wanted you guys to find him." Capper walked away and looked at the Pinkie and the others who were pulling the cart.

He gave countdown from three using his fingers before pointing his thumb to the gate, the guards moving, and Pinkie instantly perked up.

Capper winked at her as they walked through.

Katherine peeks through two eye holes and sees the guards let them in.

"Well?" Greyback asked quietly.

"The guards are letting us in, guys." Katherine whispered.

"Good, we had to make sure our plan doesn't backfire. Wait for my signal." Utopia said as the other Justice Defenders nodded.

"Thank you kindly, fellas. I'll be sure and put in a good word for the both of y'all." Capper said as Tawny helped him out.

Then one of the guards saw something amiss with Pinkie still smiling.

"Pinkie quit lookin' so happy." Applejack whispered.

"Ya ain't foolin' nopony!"

"Oh! Okay!" She whispered back and let her face fall.

In what was left of the main market as some of the other ponies were in their cages. Some were used for the Storm Creatures for entertainment or massage treatments and grunting talk with Dread Goblins. Mane Five sees Dread Goblins in shock intrigued.

"Yikes! I never have seen new creatures and they looked so horrible." Fluttershy said tried not to get scared of them.

Utopia looks through the secret peeky hole, seeing that few goblins allied with Storm Creatures.

"Great! They're a lot of them." He said.

"Don't worry, we can handle them." Halcon whispered.

Grubber was filling himself up on pie from a nearby stand as Angelus looked at him knowing that she was already broke his heart.

"Angelus, something tells me that you had felt with Grubber." Malleo whispered as Angelus said nothing and sighed.

"Mmm! Pie!" Grubber saw a cake on the cart.

"Oh, hello, cake." He said as he climbed up to the cart.

"Don't mind if I do."

"I wouldn't taste it if I were you." Malleo said quickly looked away from him.

"The Storm King can wait. I just want to taste it." Grubber tasted the cake and licked the frosting from his face.

"Mmh. That's some, like, gourmet icing." He then noticed an eye inside the cake.

"Who puts eyeballs in filling?" The eye blinked and Grubber jumped back hyperventilating.

"Guards!" He was then grabbed by Squabble and pulled inside the cake.

The Storm Creatures and Dread Goblins turned towards the cart and began to walk towards it.

Katherine gasped. "Our plan backfires." She whispered to them.

"Uh-oh. Plan B?" Capper said.

"The jig is up!" Rainbow said as she back kicked behind the cart.

The pirates, two Hippogriffs, Gladio and Hawker busted out of the cake, Utopia and other Justice Defenders have torn the big present from the inside and Greyback let out a battle cry.

"Justice prevails!" He shouted as they landed on the ground.

"Come on!" Celaeno told her crew so that they could begin fighting, leaving Grubber in confused as he covered in ice filling.

Utopia opened the unlocked cage as Primus, Angelus, and Malleo joined the fight.

The crew charged and attacked, disarming the guards. Skystar and Starswift dodged from Storm Creatures' spears as they grabbed them and tossed them into the group of Storm Creatures.

Aero Wingsman lets out of his Phoenix Screech making blow few of Storm Creatures and Dread Goblins.

Gladio magically blasts at three Storm Creatures from his horn and Halcon shoots at the four goblins with magic arrows.

Applejack running the Storm soldier around as using lassoed to tie it up.

Applejack then saw two Dread Goblins coming at her as they attacked.

"Ahh!" Applejack closed her eyes as Greyback slashed at them and disintegrated into dust. She opened her eye and sees Greyback.

"Thanks for savin' me, Greyback." Applejack said.

"No problem, cowgirl." Greyback said as Storm Creature charging at him.

Greyback jumped over it and raised it as he spun around yeti creature faster and throw it up in the air as Storm Creature roared in panic and fell on the ground making its shape hole.

Applejack awed at him.

"Whoa, Grey. You look strong." She said as Greyback put his thumb up, continuing to fight the opponents.

The three Storm Creatures advanced but tripped over the fashion cloth, Capper tied around them with help from Rarity as she used her magic tiding around with a pink cloth. "Lovely." Rarity said as six goblins growled making them startled. One of them will attack with the spear but being kicked by Katherine send flying into a wall it hit on its head. Katherine karate yelled as she somersaults and lands on the ground.

Capper and Rarity smiled in appreciation

"Not bad." Capper said.

"Which is reminds me of you, as desirable fashionable." Rarity said.

"Thanks for the compliment, Rarity." Katherine said and then she groaned. "Man, that was annoying."

One of the goblins grunted. "Ah, you little…" He shot the arrow from the bow at Katherine, but she avoids it as Capper and Rarity ducked down from the arrow and its stuck in the wall.

Katherine doing her triple backflip at first goblin as she punches at it an uppercut. The second goblin try attacked her behind but Katherine counter by an elbow on its stomach hit on the face and whips it with her tail to knock it down. The two goblins charged at her in a different direction as she jumped to do double kicks. Before she kicked them, everything stops in the stop-motion as the camera turned around its perspective (parody of Matrix scene with Trinity fights). Katherine notices her hair is messy as she adjusted her hair and time went back to normal as she proceeds to kicked two goblins in the face and dropped to the ground. The fourth goblin started to chase Katherine, she is running away from it and running up the wall and jumped behind goblin. As the goblin picks up a piece of the wooden door to protect itself from harm but Katherine punched through the wood to hit goblin as it fell on the ground unconsciously. The last goblin charging at the female fashionable feline as Katherine used her roundhouse kick at a goblin.

"Hoo-yah!" Katherine yelled as she posed her martial arts.

Spike and Tawny watch the whole scene even Capper and Rarity were wide-opened mouths at her in amazed as Katherine sighed in relieved and wipe down her paws. Katherine walked to them.

"Um, shall we have continued?" Katherine asked as her tail sway to touch Capper's face making blushed.

"Wow, she's kinda cool." Spike admired.

"Yep, so let's go beat some goons." Tawny said as he and Spike going to the other way to continue fighting the Storm Creatures and Dread Goblins.

"Hold on a minute." Capper said as he followed her. Rarity was impressed.

"Well, so much for a fabulous fashion show cat." She said with a smug looked and following them.

Then Pinkie showed up to one of the Storm Creatures with a present in her hooves.

"Surprise!" She said and zipped off. Once the storm creature opened it, he was shocked to see Pinkie somehow inside with a cupcake, which she then threw in her face.

"Double surprise!" Then she spun her forelegs around throwing cupcakes at him like a machine gun.

Then one of the guards stabbed his spear into the ground in front of Fluttershy, growling at her.

"Hey! Picked on someone your own size!" Guralph said as he jumped off the building and tackled it on the ground. Fluttershy was surprised at him but smiled shyly. Guralph wrestled the Storm Creature, rolling over the ground and test of strength.

"Boys." Fluttershy said as Guralph and Storm Creature turned their attention at Fluttershy.

"You two seemed tense especially the most gentle, strong wolverine. Did you want to talk about it?" Fluttershy replied and smiled sweetly.

"Huh?" Guralph and Storm Creature said before looking at each other and turned at her, Guralph shrugged his shoulders.

Tawny pulled out his marbles and throw on the ground as some Dread Goblins and Storm Creatures fall on the ground and hit.

"Nice!" Spike said as Tawny giving him a thumb up.

Grubber still covered in icing, trying to get out of here, but he gasped to see Angelus fighting some Goblins and Storm Creatures with her air-acrobatic skills.

"Hey, Angel-lopsy!" Grubber cried as Angelus turned her head at him and sees him as Angelus was joyful.

"Googly-Grub!" Angelus said as she flew straight to tackle him and plummeting over the ground.

Angelus hugs him lovingly.

"You came back to me..." Grubber said.

"Oh, let me give you sweet smooching, sugar." Angelus said attractiveness and kisses all over his face making Dread Goblins disturbed and Storm Creatures nauseated on their face going to throw up and ran away off-screen.

Tawny saw happened and gasped.

"Ooh!" He startled as he covered Spike's eyes with his paws.

Angelus gave a last kiss on Grubber's nose.

"How I ever betray my—"

Primus Albert cleared his throat strictly make two love couples turned at the wise ape with Malleo. Angelus just laughed in embarrassment and puts dazed Grubber on the ground.

"My apologies, sire." She said as she quickly flew towards them to fight the enemies' army. Grubber was in romance daydream, having a kiss lipsticks all over his face and blushed deeply.

"She was the girl of my sweetest dream." He sighed in lovesick tone and fainted, splashing all over hearts.

Utopia was confused about Grubber's romance.

"He said you are a girl of his dream?" Utopia said as Angelus scoffed.

"I don't want you to find out." She said.

"That what I heard it!" Malleo hilariously called to Angelus while he is fighting some goblins.

Celaeno and Halcon fighting together at Storm Creatures and Dread Goblins and surprised that Talpa fights some move.

"Talpa?" Halcon asked.

"You're helping us?" Celaeno asked as Talpa turned invisible and Storm Creatures and Dread Goblins can't see him.

Talpa changed in his invisible mode taking them all down and turns back visible.

"So, I'm good… To fight by your side." Talpa said as Halcon and Celaeno nodded at him and continuing fighting.

"Head for the castle! We hold them off!" Celaeno yelled.

"Halcon, go with the others!" Hawker shouted as Halcon nodded.

"What about you, Gladio?" Utopia asked.

"I'll handle this!" Gladio said charging, blasting the goblins and Storm Creatures.

"Come on!" Rainbow shouted as Utopia and others followed her.

Fluttershy still comforting with sobbing Storm Creature as Guralph have a tea party with her.

"Let it all out." She said.

"Fluttershy!" Everyone else yelled.

"Oh, sorry, our time is up. And Guralph, I don't have time to drink tea but you're so nice one." She said to Guralph, running after them.

"Buh-bye!"

"Goodbye!" Storm Creature farewelled to her.

"Oh, she's so sweet just like me." Guralph said as Talpa pulled his ear and dragged him away.

"Come on, let's go!" Talpa shouted.

Utopia and others were heading to the castle area as the Storm Creatures and Dread Goblins after the team. Princess Skystar and Prince Starswift spread their wings as a sort of fame barricade. "Keep going!" Skystar yelled. Then she pulled out her shell friends. "Shelly? Sheldon?" Then she tossed them both at one of the guards, both clamping down on his eyes, knocking him down. Then she and Starswift grabbed the rest one by one in their talons and threw them away.

Utopia and others managed to make it up to the castle but saw more guards in the way.

"Uh-oh." Applejack said.

"This can't be good." Tawny said.

Then Capper had an idea. "Hey." He said to Spike. "Ain't you a fire-breathin' dragon?"

Spike smirked at him.

Capper used a small dragon as a flamethrower to burn Storm Creatures away and laughed.

"You guys, get to the castle!" Rainbow yelled as Utopia and other Justice Defenders heading right forward to the castle.

(Canterlot Castle – Main Hall)

Utopia and other Justice Defenders are in the main hall as some goblins and Storm Creatures running towards to attack them. "What do we do?" Aero asked.

"Strife, Katherine and Aero, you three handle them. We'll go to the throne room." Utopia said.

"Alright, be careful." Katherine said as she and two others taking care of them. Utopia, Greyback, and Halcon heading to the front door into the hallway.

(Canterlot Castle – Hallway)

As they're running through the hallway to the throne room the floor shaking tremendously with strong winds coming from outside.

"What's going on?" Halcon asked. Greyback saw the tornado from the outside surrounding that Storm King summons it.

"Oh no, Storm King creates Tornado Storm spell and he's going to wipe the entire Canterlot into pieces." Greyback said.

"Then let's hurried!" Utopia yelled as he and two others running into the throne's room. Utopia opened the large door using magic.

(Canterlot Castle – Throne Room)

Utopia and two others running up to seeing the three alicorn princesses even the gigantic prison crystal making them stunned.

"What is that?" Greyback asked.

"Who knows, looked over there!" Halcon pointed as they saw Storm King, Tempest, Zaros and weakened Twilight outside the balcony.

"Storm King!" Utopia shouted as Storm King, Tempest, Zaros and Twilight turned their attention.

Twilight surprised to see Utopia.

"Utopia? You're here!" Twilight said with relieve smiled as Storm King stuck out of the tongue in disgusted.

"Bleh! I'm sicked of tired being friendship." He said as Utopia turned to Tempest.

"Tempest, you can't trust that fiend." Utopia said.

"And why can't I trust him?" Tempest scoffed.

"Don't pretend to listen, he is using you for recharging the staff." Utopia said.

Tempest Shadow is going attacked him, but she heard laughing from Storm King and Zaros making her confused.

"You heard him!" Zaros said as he went back to his real goblin form making Tempest and Twilight gasped in fear.

Utopia and two others were shocked.

"Who are you?!" Utopia asked. "I'm Zaros the Goblin Shapeshifter." Zaros introduced himself.

"Who cares your dinky little unicorn horn?!" Storm King asked as he pushed her aside.

"But…we…we had an agreement!" Tempest protested.

"Get with the program! I used you! It's kinda what I do!" Storm King said.

"He also promised me that I will become his second in command to replace you!" Zaros said.

"That's right! Zaros, take care of those punks and I destroyed her myself." Storm King ordered as Zaros bowed to him and he is going to destroyed Utopia and two Justice Defenders.

Halcon realized that Zaros is disguising as Malleo for the entire time.

"Wait a minute, it was you took everything from me, not Malleo." Halcon said.

"Look, Hal. This is really get frustrated it, but first. Starts with this." Zaros said as he snapped his finger to summon Dread Goblins as they are coming out from the darkness on the floor and snarling at them.

Utopia was trotting advance at Zaros while Greyback and Halcon fighting the goblins.

Zaros smashed Utopia with his spiked mace-ball, Utopia dodged from it. Utopia used his magic beam to blast him which damaged him. Zaros growled in annoyed.

"You'll pay for this!" He shouted at him, charging at him but Utopia avoids away.

Utopia blasted him again, Zaros stunned as Utopia running at him and kicked his back-hooves on his stomach as sending Zaros to the wall making collapsed chunks on him.

Utopia sighed in victory as Strife, Katherine and Aero arrived. The five warriors walked next to Utopia and saw Zaros was buried in chunks of stone.

"You think he's defeated?" Aero asked.

"I think so." Utopia as the chunks moving as Utopia and others step back alerted.

The dark magic enveloped all the chunks and pushed all of it away as Utopia and others covered in defense as they have glanced at Zaros.

Zaros was growled and roared up in the air in anguish as he was glowing in dark red aura encased his body; horns grow from his head, spiked mace transformed into a giant steel ax and reptilian wings sprout out on his back. Utopia and others were shocked in horror.

"This is my true form, so you feared my power!" Zaros said roaring at them as the heroic team embraced themselves.

Greyback jumped at him to strike his sword but Zaros quickly zapped on him with dark electricity from his hand thrust as Greyback screamed in agony and thrown off the air and roll across the ground unconsciously.

"Greyback!" Katherine said worriedly as she is charging at him.

Zaros fired his dark energy ball from his hand to explore her and leave her lost consciousness.

Strife gasped as he used psychic on chunks to throw at him but Zaros smashed with his giant ax and launched a dark energy ball at him struck in a faint.

Halcon shoots his energy arrows and Aero Wingsman created mystical twister combining attacks at Zaros.

Zaros just laughed mockingly doesn't feel any pain.

"Fools! You really think you can defeat me?!" He asked as he unleashed the dark lightning on Aero and Halcon, screamed in pain and fell on the floor unconscious.

"Noooo!" Utopia said as Zaros chuckled darkly.

"Ready to give up yourself?" He asked.

"Never!" Utopia yelled as he used his magic to transform an energy-blade from his horn. Utopia ran at Zaros to slash as Zaros blocked his ax horizontally.

Utopia grunted to push with his strength but Zaros fires a dark blast on him and Utopia slides across the floor, struggling to get up. Zaros walked to him as he grabbed Utopia and toss him over to the balcony tumbling over next to Twilight and Tempest.

"Utopia!" Tempest touched her hoof on his head and rub his hair.

"I'm sorry for everything I have done." She said guiltily as Utopia looked at Tempest.

"You've changed yourself, sister." Utopia said weakly as Tempest has given her smile lightly at him. Storm King and Zaros laughed as three ponies gazed at them.

"Isn't that so sweet, eh, Zaros?" He asked as he elbowed Zaros.

"Well, friendships are so weak and vulnerable." Zaros said.

"Yeah. See ya!" Storm King said as he aimed his Staff of Sacarnas at three ponies and Zaros surging his electricity, gripped his fist, and ready to finish them off.

(Canterlot – Town)

Pinkie Pie had an idea to find a way to break through the tornado as she, four ponies and Spike were inside the party cannon. Boyle holds the detonate string along with Capper, Tawny, and Primus Albert and Squabble hold the handle of the detonator.

"Are you sure about this?" Boyle concerned.

"Just do it! Thank you!" Pinkie said.

"Ready when you are, guys." Tawny said.

"I'm excited! Who's excited?! Aaah! I've never been so excited!" Pinkie said.

Capper and Tawny covered their ears.

"This is true friendship I ever knew. Godspeed." Primus Albert said.

Squabble squawked outside and pushed the handle shooting the team out screaming in fear, but Pinkie just laughed.

They are managed to break through the tornado and fell through the balcony. Storm King and Zaros still laughing to destroy Utopia, Twilight, and Tempest until the others crashed into Storm King and sent him flying through the hole. Zaros was surprised to see that as Utopia magic blasted him away into the hole and fell on the floor. The staff embedding in the large window above. Pinkie rolled a bit before crashing into Fluttershy.

"Bulls-eye!" she said weakly.

Twilight and Utopia walked to the others.

"Pinkie! You all came back! I'm so sorry! I was wrong to—" She didn't finish as Pinkie grabbed Twilight in a hug.

"I'm sorry too." She said. "Friends mess up sometimes, but we never should've—"

"Uh, makeup later!" Rainbow yelled. "This isn't over!"

Then they looked and saw the staff in the window. The staff gets out of control as it zaps on the ceiling which caused chunks of marble and stone collapsed on the ground, as well as the tornado now reaching a very high level of danger. Tempest ran through the throne room dodging supports as best she could, but she was blocked. Greyback and other Justice Defenders were waking their conscious state and saw the Staff of Sarcanas on top of the window zapping.

"Oh no, it's out of control! It could tear the entire castle apart!" Strife said.

"Then I've gotta get control of it!" Twilight yelled.

"Go! You've got this, Twilight!" Pinkie yelled.

"No." Twilight said as she and the others stood up. "We've got this. Together."

Twilight, Utopia, and others heard Zaros grunting as they turned their attention at him who gets up on his knees.

"You'd never get that staff!" He growled as Utopia and others walked between Mane Six, Spike, and Zaros.

"Your fight…is with us." Greyback said gesturing to himself.

"I rather destroy you all!" Zaros said as Utopia looks back at Twilight and friends.

"Twilight, you and others will get the staff. My friends and I got Zaros." Utopia told them.

"Got it. But be careful." Twilight said as Utopia nodded his head.

Utopia and other Justice Defenders ready to fight Zaros while Twilight and her friends retrieve the Staff of Sacarnas. Before Utopia and others faced at Zaros, their weapons Custos of Armis were glowing brightly made Utopia and others were amazed. One by one, their weapons shot the beams out of it and reached to the sky illuminated brighter.

(Canterlot – Town)

Primus Albert and everyone saw the light beamed up to the sky in awed even Storm Creatures and goblins.

"Whoa, check that out!" Grubber pointed to the sky standing on Guralph's paw.

"I never saw that light so bright before. Could it be from Custos of Armis?" Gladio asked as Primus Albert walked next to him.

"So, the prophecy fulfilled. The Prince of Justice is now revealed himself." Primus Albert said.

(Canterlot Castle – Throne Room)

The light zapped down onto Utopia makes him surprised as it levitated him into the sky. Utopia felt surging mysterious magical energy through him as he noticed his back grew into pairs of feathered wings and descends him on the ground right in front of Zaros. He received a Justice Mark on his front left foreleg that looks like the sword embedded in a symbolism circle.

Greyback and other Justice Defenders were awed to see Utopia's appearance. Utopia is now Prince of Justice and righteous Alicorn. Also, Twilight and her friends saw what happens, Storm King was wide-opened mouth in shock while he stands on the pile of stones and Zaros gasped in dismay. Even Tempest did see him with unbelievable expression.

"Whoa, that light turned him Alicorn." Strife said.

"An Alicorn?" Aero, Halcon, and Katherine asked at the same time.

"It is a rare race mix of Unicorn and Pegasus. So, Utopia becomes one of them just like the Twilight and other princesses." Strife said.

"Impossible! I thought Tempest told him about four Alicorns but now it's only five of them?!" Zaros growled as he blasted an energy ball at newest Alicorn Utopia. Utopia dodges by flying in the air with his wings.

"Hey, I'm flying!" Utopia exclaimed as Zaros keep firing at him and Utopia still avoiding from lightning attacks.

Twilight and her friends snapped their trance as they were focused on staff even Storm King is going get it as well.

Utopia fired his magical beam to Zaros as he sent flying to the wall and fell on the floor. Utopia never imagined his magic is powerful as Zaros stands up his feet and angrily charged him with his giant ax. Utopia used his Mysticus Horn Blade to block it vertically against Zaros' ax. They were grunting and pushing their strengths with each other.

"Curse you, Utopia. I should kill you before I arrive at your home Canterlot!" Zaros said glowed in dark red aura making him stronger.

Utopia glowed in the light green aura as his Mysticus Horn Blade grew larger made Greyback and other Justice Defenders gasped in amazed.

"This is my destiny to protect every land of Equestria with Justice. So, you don't even deserve it!" Utopia yelled as he broke the ax's blade and slashed at Zaros' chest, tremendously painful. Zaros screamed in agony as he held his arm on his chest and Utopia blasted with his big powerful light green at Zaros to the tornado outside.

"NOOOOO!" Zaros screamed as he sucked in tornado completely.

Greyback and other Justice Defenders cheered at him as they group hugs on him.

"Great job for the defeat that monster, amigo." Halcon said.

"And that was totally epic! Woo!" Aero yelled.

"Yeah, you did it." Katherine said.

"No, it's all of us. We did it, guys." Utopia said as the five warriors nodded their heads.

They heard Pinkie screams for Twilight making them turned their attention as Utopia and others running to Pinkie and friends on the mid-air as they fall on the ground.

"What happened?!" Greyback asked.

"Twilight tried to get the staff but now she's gone into the tornado." Applejack said as she and others saw the windstorm dies as the sunlight illuminated on the sky. Utopia was disappointed and dismay.

"This is all my fault; I should help her." He said sadly as Greyback puts his hand comforts him.

Everyone hoped she would show up at the last minute, but she didn't. Pinkie started crying and Applejack quickly moved to comfort her, but then everyone saw a light glistening through the clouds. They all looked and saw Twilight herself, gliding down with the staff wrapped in her fore-hooves.

"There she is!" Strife said pointed up at her. Pinkie and her friends rushed to her in relief.

"Group hug!" Pinkie said as she, other ponies and Spike hugs her around in warm feeling.

Twilight sighed as Utopia and five Justice Defenders watching them.

"They had a lot of learning to find the truth of friendships." Greyback said as others agree with him. Utopia saw Tempest who also looked over them as she smiled at them but realizing that she's committed the crimes and pointless as she left.

"Wait." Utopia said as Tempest turned her head at him with an innocent expression.

"I never have done so terribly things myself." Tempest sighed.

"It's alright, we're here for you." Utopia said as he put his hoof on sister's shoulder.

Before Tempest says something to him, she saw Storm King and injured Zaros climbing over the railing has survived from tornado storm. Utopia looked in shock to see Storm King and Zaros alive.

"This… is not… over yet." Zaros breathed as Storm King has a spare obsidian orb in his claw.

Tempest rushed over the top of rubble as Twilight and her friends saw her running to themselves. Applejack and Rainbow defend Twilight as Greyback and others going to stop Tempest, but Utopia rushed to them.

"No, you guys. Look!" Utopia pointed at Storm King who threw an obsidian orb at Twilight and her friends, attempt to get a Staff of Sacarnas, but Tempest jumped over them and took the blow herself.

Spreading the green mist to the Storm King and Zaros as affecting them both and turning them all into stone. Letting the lifeless statues Storm King and Zaros shatter into pieces on the ground right in front of Primus Albert and his troops.

"Who could do this to them?" Malleo asked as Primus Albert picked up Storm King's shattered head.

_"Your evil ways have ended this, brother."_ Primus Albert thought as he looked up to see Tempest's statue body was levitated by magic from the Staff of Sacarnas saved by Twilight as she brought her up on the balcony.

"Whoa… I can't believe she did that!" Rainbow said.

Utopia walked right up to Tempest and turned his head at Twilight with a proud smile.

"I can." Twilight said as she aimed at the staff at Tempest again, and shot a powerful beam of magic, with the frozen unicorn coming back to life. Once Tempest could fully move again, she was first surprised still be alive and then she saw Twilight and the others.

"You're okay now." Utopia said as Tempest looked to see Utopia standing next to her.

Then she turned back to Twilight and others as she took a breath but then she smiled back.

"Now what?" Fluttershy asked as the others knowing what to do.

"Use the staff to restore all the damage that Storm King's forces had done this." Primus Albert said as Utopia and everyone turned their heads to him.

Primus Albert followed by his bodyguards Angelus and Malleo and his closest friend Gladio Colterus. Twilight saw the Primus' resemblance of Storm King as seeing that he looked wiser.

"You looked much like Storm King but wiser than I never saw." Twilight said.

"Indeed, I am." Primus Albert said as Twilight and Utopia took a long look toward at Tempest Shadow.

"Now, we fix everything." Tempest replied as Twilight, Tempest, Utopia, and others went to the throne room.

Twilight gave the Staff of Sacarnas to Tempest who place into the sigil in the castle. Turning the princesses back to normal, each taking breaths as the normalized and then Celestia looked and saw her student and her friends.

"Twilight!" She happily exclaimed.

"Princesses!" Twilight said just as happily and grabbed her and the others in a hug.

Then the power from the stone spread outside the castle to the rest of the city, rebuilding and recoloring it as Canterlot is finally restored. All the royal princesses pulled away from Twilight and see Utopia is now the Alicorn.

"Utopia? You turned into Alicorn?" Celestia asked surprised as well as Luna and Cadence.

"Why won't you have asked him?" Utopia asked gesturing with Gladio.

"Your Highness, Utopia is becoming the Prince of Justice and helping along with these five brave warriors known as Justice Defenders." Gladio said gesturing with Greyback and other warriors.

"Justice Defenders? Wait, you told us there's Element of Justice lies on their weapons and one of them destined to become trustworthy warriors?" Luna asked as everyone looked at each other in confused except Primus.

"And also, that Tempest is Utopia's brother." He mentioned to them making Greyback and other Justice Defenders surprised.

"Wait, Utopia has a sister?" Aero asked. Tempest walked to the royal princesses.

"I'm really sorry for petrifying you all." Tempest said as Celestia and other two princesses looked each other. Celestia gave a warmed smile to her.

"I know but it's alright and Gladio told us about you." She said as she gestured her hoof to Tempest.

Tempest couldn't help it but shake her hoofs in forgiving. Utopia saw the prison crystal still dormant as everyone take a few steps and looked at it.

"Who was that in the prison crystal?" Utopia asked as Gladio walked next to him.

"It was Vastatus." Gladio said as everyone looked at each other in worried.

"Who's Vastatus?" Twilight asked as Celestia came next to her along with other princesses.

"As Gladio gave the information to us, Vastatus is the evil dark ogre deity and Overlord of Destruction." Celestia said.

"Deity? You referred to as the god?" Strife asked.

"Legends says that he becomes the destruction god above all of the magical creatures. He was once taking over the land of Equestria along with his empire but sealed by the Gaia the Life Guardian with using the power from Elements of Justice." Luna said.

"Gaia?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Correct. He was protecting lifeforce of Equestria and living magical creatures. He is one creating the Custos of Armis to let the warriors chosen to defend the Equestria but sacrificing himself to split his spirit into six pieces and transfer onto the weapons." Cadence said.

"You mean Gaia's spirit is still lived in our weapons and still alive?" Halcon asked.

"Yes, his spirit must take time to restore himself for every thousand years." Gladio said.

"And that why Zaros wants to break the seal." Katherine said.

"Indeed, but Staff of Sacarnas doesn't break the seal. It is only breaking the Seal of Deity Crystal with the page that answers to find a way to free Vastatus." Gladio said.

"Then, where is it?" Utopia asked.

"I must have torn it from Justice Inchoamentum and hidden it in the deep underground here in this Canterlot. But don't worry, I already cast a protective impenetrable spell over it, and no one will ever get it." Gladio finished.

"What are you going to do with that?" Applejack asked pointing her hoof at Vastatus's prison crystal.

Primus Albert comes forward to them. "Let me and my empire took care of." Primus Albert said as Utopia and others looking each other.

"Are you sure? I mean every pony still thinking you sided with Storm King's forces and never trusted you." Gladio said.

"Then, in that case, I will have pronounced my oath tonight after the festival has finished and let say everyone that I finally take over my brother's place to make my respect." Primus Albert said as Twilight glanced at Utopia along with her Mane Five and Spike.

"Utopia, I never imagined you're a Prince of Justice and becoming an alicorn like me." Twilight said.

"You and I were similar but we're just not like—" Twilight cuts him off as she given kissed on his lips and hugs him as everyone was stared embarrassment and some of them disgusted even Tempest shook her head smiling.

Even Rainbow smirked that knew she said to them before.

"You see what I meannnn?" Rainbow smirked to other ponies nodded.

"And this is so… Totally gross." Aero told.

"Yeah." Greyback smiled back to him.

Gladio sighed along with other royal princesses and Primus.

"He definitely learns to be responsibility being the prince." He said as Primus Albert chuckled with him.

Twilight pulled away from Utopia as he blushed in red and snapped out of his trance.

"Is it time for the Festival of Friendship?" He asked as Twilight nodded and given him one last romantic hug as joined up with Mane Five, Spike and other five Justice Defenders.

"Forget about us." Capper's voice said as everyone turned their attention at Capper, Tawny, parrot pirates, Princess Skystar, Prince Starswift, Grubber, Guralph, and Talpa arrived here.

"What was the conversation-?" Celaeno didn't finish when she sees Utopia as Alicorn made her and others were shocked.

"Did not see that coming, huh?" Tawny asked.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Boyle asked.

"I think it must be a light that changed Utopia into an Alicorn." Talpa said.

"So that means he becomes the prince." Guralph said as Tempest walked to them.

"What do you want, crazy unicorn?" Mullet asked as Utopia defends her.

"Hey, come on! You never judge my sister in front of me." Utopia said as the reinforcements gasped in surprised as Grubber drops an apple pie on the floor.

"How did we know that crazy unicorn is related to you?!" Capper asked him.

"Well, I can explain." Utopia said.

"Allow me." Primus Albert said, letting the others moved aside and walking to Tempest.

"I have heard a great deal about you, Tempest Shadow. You lost your horn at a very young age, ran away from home, abandoned your brother Utopia, shunned by your helpless friends, joined my brother's army, captured the Princesses, brought the pain and suffering to the lands of Equestria, handed Twilight over to the Storm King nearly resulting in the destruction to this world! And…" Tempest prepared herself for more guilt to be placed on her until Primus Albert spoke calmly and pride. "You have saved Twilight and her friends. For that, I am very grateful to you and your forgiveness." He bowed his head to her, much to her surprise.

"Why her? Is she good?" Tawny asked.

"Because she deserved it for what the best for." Strife answered.

"What about the Dread Goblins?" Greyback asked Gladio.

"They all are retreating, which means they are not going to cause a lot of trouble for us." Gladio replied.

"Good." Greyback smiled lightly.

"Then why don't we go and celebrate Friendship Festival tonight?" Pinkie asked as everyone agreed with her and knowing the festival is only the begun.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Utopia and his team fought the battle against Storm Creatures and Dread Goblins, upon arriving at the castle, Storm King was using Tempest for bringing the Alicorn princesses to absorb their magic with his Staff of Sacarnas. Utopia rose up to the air as the six of Custos of Armis reunited together and become the Alicorn Prince of Justice and blasting Zaros into the tornado. Twilight has survived from the tornado as the Mane Five embraced her while Storm King and Zaros were survived as well. The Storm King ready to toss an obsidian orb to them but Tempest intervened as she sacrificed herself as the gas petrified both villians and smashing them into many pieces. However, Tempest was save by Twilight and her friends and changing her back to normal. Then they used the Staff of Sacarnas to give the Alicorn's magics back to the other princesses as well as restoring the Canterlot back. Primus Albert scolding Tempest for her ruthless actions that brought the terrible events but forgiving her. Utopia and his whole friends were now celebrated at the Festival of Friendship! Don't forget to review after reading this!


	15. Festival and Peaceful Speech

(Canterlot – Stage Area)

The night falls as the Friendship Festival continues. Utopia and other Justice Defenders joined Twilight, her friends, Capper, Tawny, Captain Celaeno, and her crew and two royal hippogriffs Skystar and Starswift. Utopia started explained to the other allies about Tempest and had a change of heart to save Twilight and her friends.

"Utopia, I never had been any festivals in my whole life." Greyback whispered.

"I know you haven't invited any kind of festivals but this one is really special to us." Utopia said.

"And are you sure we can trust that broken unicorn?" Capper asked.

"She'll probably get used to this. No worries." Utopia persuaded him.

Guralph gently lifted the little dragon with sunglasses up to the stage.

"Thanks, big guy." Spike said as Guralph looked at Fluttershy who waved at him happily and he waved her back.

Spike held his microphone as he cleared his throat.

"Fillies and gentle colts!" He said.

"Get ready for a little…" Then onto the stage swooped.

"Songbird Serenade!" Everyone in the crowd, including Utopia and two groups cheered.

"And now to celebrate the fact that we're all still here in one piece, give it up for Princess Twilight and her friends! Also, with Prince Utopia and his newfound friends called themselves the Justice Defenders!" Songbird said as the spotlight shined on the group. Everyone turned to the team and cheered even louder especially with others praised to Justice Defender.

"Justice Defenders! Justice Defenders! Justice Defenders!" Everypony cheered.

The other three princesses along with Primus Albert and Gladio walked up and bowed to the team and Twilight and Utopia bowed back, showing common courtesy. Then the light turned back to Songbird as she started singing.

_Songbird Serenade: I know you, you're a special one_

_Some see crazy where I see love_

_You fall so low but shoot so high_

_Big dreamers shoot for open sky_

_So much life in those open eyes_

_So much depth, you look for the light_

Celaeno and Rainbow Dash gives fist-bumped each other, Halcon joined up with them.

"I was asking, can you spend the night with me?" Halcon asked holds his hand on Celaeno's hands.

"Of course, Hal. I will." Celaeno said as she puts her hand on her chest and turned her head to Rainbow Dash.

"I'll see you there later, Rainbow." She walks off with Halcon and having a date at night as Rainbow sighed but smiled.

"He does seem kinda awesome to me." She said as Greyback walked next to her.

"Halcon is the greatest archer I ever met or at least he'll be honored." Greyback admitted

"Ooh..." Capper smiled as Rarity gave him a top hat and cape.

"And perfection!" Rarity said.

"Wow, very stylish, Miss Rarity." Tawny approved as Katherine walks to her.

"Hey, Rarity. Let us talk about our fashionable stuff." Katherine said.

"I would love to hear it, Kathy." Rarity said as she and Katherine talked about themselves.

_But when your wounds open, you will cry_

_And you'll question why_

Pinkie Pie giggled as she hugged Princess Skystar. Aero Wingsman walked to the Skystar and Pinkie Pie.

"Hi, your highness, I just wanted to say what you did back there… Not much lot of courage to take out of Storm Creatures better than I was… Whoo…um… I really need some air." Aero said as he left, but the Hippogriff Princess quickly grabbed him and introduced to her best friend.

"Pinkie, say hello to my handsome royal shining knight, Aero Wingsman. Isn't he so sweetest hippogriff I ever met?" Skystar asked as Aero waved at Pinkie nervously.

Skystar kissed him on his cheek making him blushed as she giggled while Prince Starswift smiled fondly to Utopia, bumping fists with him before the Hippogriff prince grabbed him and then gave him a playful rubbing hair.

"Hey!" Utopia laughed.

"Look at you! You become the awesomeness Prince of Justice if you had your wings." Starswift said.

"Yeah, we're both princes in our common." Utopia said as he heard flapping sound as he and Starswift saw hippogriff Queen Novo flying along with her royal guards, Haven Bay, and Salina Blue.

"Mom/Mother!" Princess Skystar and Prince Starswift ran towards their mother and hugs her.

"You both are so grounded." Queen Novo said and laughed, making Skystar's eyes shoot open in fear except Starswift who chuckled.

"I saw that coming." He pointed out as Aero Wingsman walked towards to the queen of the Hippogriffs as Novo gasped at him.

"Aero, you're okay! How did you survive?" Novo asked.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I was only helping my friends to fight for Storm King's forces." Aero said as Queen Novo smiled proudly.

"I see... I always thought you were one of my royal, bravest commanders I ever have known." She said as Haven and Salina cry in enthusiasm as they rushed to him.

"Oh, my goodness, you gotta tell us everything!" Haven said as she and Salina complaint to him as Prince Starswift come over them calming.

"Girls, girls. Calm down now." He said putting wings between Aero and two female Hippogriffs.

"Starswift, charms on the girls?" Aero smirked as Haven Bay and Salina Blue giggled at him.

"Hey, I'm really not." He said as two female Hippogriffs swooning over him and Aero chuckled.

Guralph gives a nice flower headband over Fluttershy's head.

"Oh, thank you, Ralph. I really appreciate so nicely." Fluttershy said as she flew to him and hugged him.

_I can see a rainbow_

_In your tears as they fall on down_

_I can see your soul grow_

_Through the pain as they hit the ground_

_I can see a rainbow_

_In your tears as the sun comes out_

_As the sun comes out_

Twilight and Utopia saw Tempest who standing alone near the ledge. The two quickly flying and landed to her saw her gazing out the last remnants of the sunset.

"Hey, sis." Utopia said.

"Hey." Tempest said, and she chuckled. "Well, that's one thing that never changes around here. A party."

"Well, I hope you stay. More friends are definitely merrier." Twilight said as Tempest sighed and looked up at her forehead.

"But, um... My horn." She said.

"I know your horn is broken but whether the horn is broken or not. The magic always stays within you." Utopia assured making Tempest better. "

"He's right. Your horn is pretty powerful. Just like the pony it belongs to."

"I did tell you I wanted to show everypony in Equestria what I could do, right?" Tempest asked to Twilight.

"You sure did, Tempest. Go ahead." Utopia said.

"Thank you." Tempest said as she walked for a bit before she shot a blast into the air which exploded into a barrage of fireworks.

"Whoa!" Greyback saw it as he walked to Twilight, Tempest, and Utopia.

"Nice touch, Tempest!" Pinkie said from the stage.

Then Tempest looked over her shoulder nervously.

"Actually, that's not my real name." she said.

"Yeah, about that. That why I can't reveal her real name to anypony." Utopia said had the same feeling with Tempest.

Pinkie jumped in front of her as Mane Four and other Justice Defenders quickly zipped.

"Ooh! What is it?" Pinkie asked as Tempest looked left and right and Utopia who nodded at her. Tempest leaning to Pinkie's ear.

"It's Fizzlepop Berrytwist." She revealed her true name as Pinkie gasped as her eyes turned into big stars. Pinkie just hugs her a little.

"Okay, that is the most awesome name ever!" Pinkie shouted as Utopia and friends started to chuckle. Twilight walked to him.

"Utopia, you're a private pony. Why didn't you tell anypony about your sister has her real name?" Twilight nudged him.

"Sorry for not telling you guys because I didn't know Tempest came here before starts invading. But I wouldn't forget this." Utopia said sheepishly as Mane Six chuckled and even other Justice Defenders.

Guralph heard Grubber cries in emotional as he gives a napkin to him.

"Thanks a lot, Guralph." Grubber sobbed as he blows his nose on napkin and Malleo and Talpa walked to him.

"Having fun back there." Talpa said as Grubber stops blowing his nose and turned to them.

"Hey guys, this is the most fun I had. Malleo, I didn't know you were locked away in jail and weren't even there." Grubber said.

"And you didn't notice Storm King betrayed your sidekick Tempest and threatened her." Malleo said as Grubber felt astonished.

"That's so messed up. He never did anything bad to my best sidekick." He said.

"Top of that, Grub. There's a good if you prefer me and Guralph when something like felt that way." Talpa said.

"Oh, Googely-Grub." Grubber turned to Angelus who was sitting on the mini-festival milkshake shop's counter seductively. "Come here, you." She said gesturing her fingers.

"Angel-lopsy!" Grubber shouted as he threw the napkin and ran up to her. Angelus sighed as Grubber climbed up on the counter and she gives nuzzle on her nose to his. Grubber took her hand and felt miserable.

"I'm sorry for left you, Grubber. Will you forgive me?" Angelus asked as Grubber smiled.

"Of course, I'll forgive you Babycakes. Say, can we have shared a mango milkshake with us?" Grubber asked as Angelus nodded at him.

"I already ordered it, sugary boy." She said as an earth pony slides a mango milkshake with two drink straws on top of the glass and heart-shaped on it.

Angelus took a mango milkshake from a counter as she and Grubber drink their straw in their one glass while looking each other in romance.

Talpa and Malleo looked at them blankly as Strife floated to them awkwardly.

"I can't believe Grubber was in love with lady bat. She acts so seductive and coming back to haunt in my nightmare." Malleo said.

"Those two were in love, yuck. I don't even want to talk about this." Strife said.

"Me neither." Talpa added as he, Strife and Malleo walked away from their romantic scene.

Tawny hanged out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders by showing the fillies by juggling three balls and impressed them.

The pirates were mingling with the ponies who accepted them into their society, while Starlight and Trixie let off some fireworks as part of special effects which amazed Strife. Capper looked around at the ponies dancing, sighed in miserable and felt alone.

"Care to dance?" His ears twitched as he turned back to Katherine who got dressed in long off-shoulder aquamarine evening dress with sparkling diamonds on the frill at the bottom. Capper stammering couldn't resist at her attractiveness as Katherine wrapped around him in the waist with her tail and pulled him over to her.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked with a flirty tone.

"Did you make her dress like that?" Strife asked Rarity.

"Oh, Kathy asked me to design her evening dress and she is truly marvelous." She replied with a compliment.

Katherine waltzing with Capper which made the ponies awed in excitement.

After celebrating the festival, Utopia and everyone saw Primus Albert wearing his new attire in pure white emperor robe aided by two Storm Creatures who now become good and wore their greyish white silver masks with a light blue line all over their face. Queen Novo saw Primus Albert standing on the stage.

"I don't think I should trust him; he looks like Storm King." Novo said as Gladio walked to her.

"He was wiser than us all of living creatures and no one denied that. Let him speak peacefully, Queen Novo." Gladio said as Novo sighed.

"Alright." She said.

Primus Albert walked right up to the center of the stage as Grubber ran up him giving him a microphone.

"Thank you, Grubber." Primus Albert said as Grubber left the stage and stays with Storm-Quads as Malleo take Zaros's place during his imprisonment. Primus Albert tested the microphone as Storm Creatures helped him.

"It is working now?" Storm Creatures understood as went back to their post.

"Ponies and other living creatures, I am Primus Albert and I want you to understand me. I wasn't like my brother Storm King—"

The crowd gasped in shocked especially Queen Novo.

"Storm King had a brother? You can't be serious!" Novo protested.

"Come on mother. He doesn't look bad at all." Starswift said.

"He was the one tried to take over his empire peacefully after Storm King defeated." Greyback added as the crowd goes into complaining but quietly.

"Listen, did you think I wanted to be ended up like him when smashed into pieces of obsidian? No, that what you're wrong to this. I am wiser than rest of you all even royal princesses of Equestria and so forth. I am sorry about my ruthless brother invading your homeland as I'm far concerned with this. Some of you may need to be trusted as I decided to be a wiser leader from different society as taking over my brother's place and lived harmony." Primus Albert said as everyone looked each other even Novo surprised that Primus's action was sager.

"I never imagined that he said something really enlightened and now I'm impressed." Novo's thought as she smiled.

Everyone was starting to feel better and relieved to hear.

"But before I made peaceful treatment. I like you presenting the heroes the so-called Justice Defenders!" Primus Albert gestured at Utopia and other warriors who were standing behind the grand leader as everypony cheered on them.

"Let us welcome to Greyback, the last Fridolfian warrior of Element of Might." He said as Greyback walked in front of the crowd as he waved at them and backflipping to the sideways impressing the crowd and cheered in awe.

"Secondly, my trusty advisor Strife the bearer Element of Knowledge." Strife said as he floated to use his psychic powers which made astounded ponies cheered to him.

"Thirdly, from one of the Kludgetown is, Katherine, Element of Assurance." Katherine walked right next to two others and waved at them as Capper and Tawny cheered.

"Fourthly, from the Orithnia, the archery bird expert Halcon, the Element of Honour." Halcon joined up to the others and waved proudly as Celaeno and her crew applauded heartily.

"Fifthly from the city of Hippogriffa at Mount Aris, the courageous hippogriff. Aero Wingsman the Element of Valor." Aero Wingsman flying up in the air doing somersault moves and lands on the stage next to other Justice Defenders as Skystar and Starswift cheered along with Haven Bay and Salina Blue.

"And finally, your own Canterlot's Gladio's apprentice and Alicorn Prince of Justice himself. Utopia Magus the Alicorn and wielder of Element of Unity." He finished it as Utopia flying his wings in the sky doing some swift moves and lands on the stage as Mane Six and Spike. Queen Novo saw Utopia has new wings in surprised.

"What? How did he…?" Queen Novo asked as Aero Wingsman walked to the queen of Hippogriffs.

"Your Majesty, Utopia is an alicorn just like Twilight and other princesses." Aero said as Novo gasped. "Are you certain?" She asked to Aero Wingsman. "Yes, I'm certain." Aero said as Novo turned back at Prince of Justice.

"I see…" Novo smiled. Gladio smiled in pride. Everyone cheered to them even more.

"Thanks to them for letting my empire in freedom as I am gratitude leader as the Emperor of Storm Order Federation and controlled my army calmly." Primus Albert said as everyone applauded to Justice Defenders and Primus Albert the new leader of Storm Peace Federation.

"Also, I will present to you with a new sigil." Primus Albert clapped his hands to summon as Storm Creature unfold the flag that has upside-down thunder across an emblem with peace symbol runic.

"I called my empire known as the Storm Order Federation."

Everyone cheered even more. Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Queen Novo joined to him.

"I'm appreciate with you, Primus. We're proud of you have let your federation peacefully and learned about friendship." Celestia said.

"Indeed, Princess Celestia. I looked forward to the future without learning friendship but learned to be credited to the friends." Primus Albert said as he turned to Novo.

"As for you, queen of the Hippogriffs. I let your race allowed on the surface and remained peaceful."

Novo nodded her head.

Everyone cheered and applauded. Utopia and others jumped off the stage as Twilight quickly hugs him and Utopia hugs her back warmly as Tempest walked to him and Twilight pulled him away.

"Tempest or should I call you Fizzlepop?" Utopia asked.

"Tempest is fine, but maybe another time, I'll go back as Fizzie." Tempest preferred.

"Are you still worked with Primus Albert while he is running his federation?" Twilight asked.

"In the meantime, yes." Tempest said as Primus Albert walked forward to Tempest.

"Indeed, I promoted you leading the Storm-Quad." Primus Albert said as Utopia, Twilight and Tempest gasped in amazed even Grubber heard it.

"Really?!" Tempest asked as Primus Albert nodded his head.

"If you want, it's up to you." He said as Tempest bowed to his wise yeti-satyr emperor.

"Thank you, sire." Tempest said respectfully as Grubber ran up to Primus.

"What about me? I'm her sidekick and please let me join her." Grubber said as he clasped his hand and Primus Albert strokes his long beard pondering his thought.

"I think you will be useful to her." Primus Albert said as Grubber gasped in joyful.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, your Grand Excellency." Grubber bowed to him as Guralph, Angelus, and Talpa walked to two recruits.

"Welcome to your team Storm-Quad, guys." Talpa said as Angelus nudged on Tempest's shoulder.

"Congrats yourself, Tempest." Angelus said as Guralph rubbed on Grubber's Mohawk hair. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence walked to the other Justice Defenders.

"Would you like to stay with us for the rest of the night?" Celestia asked.

"With all due respect, Princess Celestia. But we'll be gone tomorrow morning." Greyback said as Utopia walked to the others.

"Guys, I can't come with you." Utopia said as Greyback and other warriors turned back to him.

"Why not?" Katherine asked.

"Because Canterlot was my home, I don't want to leave here." Utopia said as Gladio walked to his best student.

"It's all alright, Utopia. As Prince of Justice, your responsible is looking after your warriors. I know it's your home where you belonged to, but I let you join your friends to fight any pure evils." Gladio said as Utopia stares at the ground and thinking a the moment.

Utopia understood as he lifted his head to him.

"As you wished, Gladio." Utopia as Greyback and other Justice Defenders cheered to him.

Greyback hugged Utopia tightly followed by other comrades.

Twilight, Mane Five, Spike, Capper, Tawny, parrot pirates, Princess Skystar, Prince Starswift, Queen Novo and other hippogriffs watched at them in delighted.

As the sound of slowly swooshing as everyone gazed at it and saw a comet of light heading down near Canterlot.

"Whoa, what is that?" One of the crowd as they were gossiping quietly as it crashed down on the river and send a massive shockwave causing everyone startled. Utopia and others looking each other as Primus Albert and Gladio saw what happened with concerned looks.

"What was that?" Gladio asked.

"I don't know but we're going checked it out over the river." Primus Albert said as he and Gladio along with with Twilight and Utopia and their ally friends heading to the river in the east of Canterlot.

(Eastern River of Canterlot)

Twilight, Utopia and all the ally friends is running to see what crashed into the river as they gasped and saw a small human adult person lying on the shore unconsciously in red shirt sleeve, white gloves, blue overalls with gold buttons resembling denim, red cap with yellow marking, wearing a dark blue vest outfit with gold buttons and silvery zipper hand-pockets and work brown shoes with black leather strap on high top.

Primus Albert take a long look at him and tried remembered.

"What kind of Equestria is that?" Rarity asked.

"He's not an animal or pony like us, he's a different person." Utopia said.

"And what's he doing here?" Spike asked as Twilight know the same kind likes human and walked closely to a small person.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Celestia asked.

"That person is a human." Twilight replied as everyone gasped in shock even Storm-Quads and Primus.

"What? A human? What human?" Capper asked intrigued.

"How did you guess that?" Greyback asked as Celestia, Luna, and Cadence walked to everyone.

"After Twilight becomes a princess, she entered the human world passed through a portal of Crystal Mirror at my Crystal Empire." Cadence said as everyone gasped.

"Wait, she's been in the human world?" Celaeno asked.

"Yes, she is." Cadence said. "Then how can you explain this other human?" Novo pointed to a small adult human.

"Yeah, this is getting so weird about this." Starswift said.

"That was different as he from another different world." Luna said.

"How did he get here?" Malleo asked.

"We don't know yet." Twilight said as small man groaning.

"Is he alright?" Tempest asked.

"Let me check on him." Strife said as Capper stops him.

"Wait, you're going to help him?! What if he hurt us?" Capper asked as Greyback puts his paw on Capper's shoulder.

"Are you scared, pussy cat? He's not going to harm us." Greyback said.

"Okay." Capper said. Primus Albert spoke his name.

"Mario…" Everyone turned at him in surprised.

"You know that… that human?" Tempest asked.

"I do remember the time after Storm King locked me in prison." Primus Albert said.

(Primus's past before Storm Guards invaded)

_Primus Albert becomes hopeless and finding the way out of his prison. _

_"Not long before Storm King invades the Equestria. As I was thinking of the way to break free from prison." Primus Albert heard something as he looked outside through the window and blasted the wall as Primus Albert braced for impact. Primus Albert gets up and saw a little man wielding his strange key-weapon. _

_"It was a little man named Mario and he's tried to help me and take me to the dock to get the airship." _

_Mario takes Primus Albert to the dock and Mario fighting off the Storm Creatures as Primus Albert was taken surprised. _

_"I was surprised that Mario fighting with the strange key-like weapon and he mentioned it the 'Keyblade.' Mario told me to get on the airship and I started to control it. I barely escaped from the hands of my brother Storm King and left Mario in charge of fighting. I never saw him in my life the way he is…" _

_Primus Albert flies the airship and escaped from Storm King's castle._

Back to the present

…Until now, he's here." Primus Albert said.

"We just don't get it how he ended up here, but you shouldn't have told us yet if you knew him." Twilight said.

"I know, sorry for not telling you earlier but my age is probably being really old." Primus Albert said.

"Old? Who could anybody think of you being old!?" Greyback exclaimed making everyone in blank stared and Greyback chuckled sheepishly. "No offenses…" He said.

"I don't know but I'm much healthier." Primus Albert said.

"So, about this key thingie or whatever you called it?" Rainbow asked.

"A Keyblade, but I still need information." Primus Albert replied.

"A Keyblade? I never heard of its name of the weapon but very strange." Halcon said.

"Is he alright?" Princess Skystar asked.

"You're still grounded." Novo reminded her as Skystar groaned in bored.

Utopia checking small man's injury and seeing he still in an unconscious state.

"Well? Any luck?" Applejack asked.

"I do say he was unconsciousness but let's take him to rest at Canterlot." Strife said as he used psychic powers to levitate unconsciousness small person.

"You mean let us stay to spend the rest of night while we waited to wake him up?! Ow!" Aero exclaimed as he got hit by Primus's staff.

"Use your patience until that human wakes up." Primus Albert exclaimed as Utopia and all of the friends heading back to Canterlot.

As they all left, unaware of two shadowy figures wearing their caps, hiding in the trees.

"Weheheheh, look likes we found Mario!" One of them said is a short figure in a gruff tone.

"Yeah, he's been carried by ponies along with other animals." One of them said is tall one figure.

"Let's go back to tell Fawful about this." He said as tall figure agreed with him as they are going back to Fawful's hideout

_This is the next adventure when Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi entered in the world of Equestria after defeating Demise. It is only beginning…_

(Somewhere in Bone Dry Desert)

The sky is still night in the desert as the winds blowing the sands and the swordsman in brown hood cape walking calmly.

"Mario, my friend. I know you are here. I can feel it…" The swordsman said as something glowed his gauntlet on his left hand and saw the right-sided of triangle symbol.

"So, he's alive…" The swordsman looked up straight ahead at the direction, holding with the object known as the Fire Flower and removed his hood, revealing as Link.

Far distant to the caverns, Mario's dark clone was standing across over the cliffs.

"Link, I will find you and kill you at the end. I will take that Artifact, so I would become more powerful being than everyone not even Fusoya can't stopped me in that way." He chuckled coldly.

(Everfree Forest)

The swordswoman named Lucina was finding the way out of the Everfree Forest after she found the Warrior Crest.

"I never give up finding a way out." Lucina said.

Lucina never give up finding the way out of the forest but she was unaware of the shadowy man with a half-face battle mask that painted with red and grey. It was the Dark Predator.

"Lucina was mine." He began to follow her, stealthy.

To be continued…

**Kingdom Hearts - Clash into the Magical of Equestria from Darkness**

* * *

**Cast ****of **

**My Little Pony the Movie: Calm before the Storm Guard**

Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong

Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman

Applejack/Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball

Rarity/Princess Luna/Granny Smith/Muffins - Tabitha St. Germain

Spike the Dragon - Cathy Weseluck

Utopia Magus - Elijah Woods

Chancellor Gladio - Gary Oldman

Greyback - Josh Hutcherson

Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist - Emily Blunt

Grubber - Michael Cena

The Storm King - Liev Schreiber

Primus Albert - Ian Mckellen

Capper - Taye Diggs

Tawny - Stephanie Nadolny

Katherine - Scarlet Johansson

Captain Celaeno - Zoe Saldana

Boyle - Max Martini

First Mate Mullet - Mark Oliver

Princess Celestia/Lix Spittle - Nicole Oliver

Strife - Chris Pine

Halcon - Antonio Banderas

Princess Skystar - Kristen Chenoweth

Prince Starswift - James Corden

Queen Novo - Uzo Aduba

Aero Wingsman - Tobey Maguire

Malleo - Ryan Reynolds

Guralph - Will Arnett

Angelus - Kristen Bell

Talpa - Andy Serkis

* * *

**Author Notes: **Utopia and his Justice Defenders were celebrating with Twilight and her friends including Capper, Tawny, Captain Celaeno, the parrot crew, Princess Skystar, Prince Starswift and others. Primus Albert would finally bringed peace to the Equestria and supported by Storm Order Federation. All of the sudden, a comet of light shooting down from the sky and crash landed on the eastern river, Utopia and others have discovered the person known as Mario! Primus Albert had some connection to him but needed more information about the Keyblade as Utopia and others will take Mario back to the Canterlot. You guys made it to this final chapter, so I would create the sequel of this story which brought Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony and others into crossover fiction! I put some ideas from the Avengers as well. Don't forget to review after reading this!


End file.
